This invention relates to a novel group of pyrazole compounds, compositions and methods for treating p38 kinase mediated disorders.
Mitogen-activated protein kinases (MAP) is a family of proline-directed serine/threonine kinases that activate their substrates by dual phosphorylation. The kinases are activated by a variety of signals including nutritional and osmotic stress, UV light, growth factors, endotoxin and inflammatory cytokines. The p38 MAP kinase group is a MAP family of various isoforms, including p38xcex1, p38xcex2 and p38xcex3, and is responsible for phosphorylating and activating transcription factors (e.g. ATF2, CHOP and MEF2C) as well as other kinases (e.g. MAPKAP-2 and MAPKAP-3). The p38 isoforms are activated by bacterial lipopolysaccharide, physical and chemical stress and by pro-inflammatory cytokines, including tumor necrosis factor (TNF-xcex1) and interleukin-1 (IL-1). The products of the p38 phosphorylation mediate the production of inflammatory cytokines, including TNF and IL-1, and cyclooxygenase-2.
TNF-xcex1 is a cytokine produced primarily by activated monocytes and macrophages. Excessive or unregulated TNF production has been implicated in mediating a number of diseases. Recent studies indicate that TNF has a causative role in the pathogenesis of rheumatoid arthritis. Additional studies demonstrate that inhibition of TNF has broad application in the treatment of inflammation, inflammatory bowel disease, multiple sclerosis and asthma.
TNF has also been implicated in viral infections, such as HIV, influenza virus, and herpes virus including herpes simplex virus type-1 (HSV-1), herpes simplex virus type-2 (HSV-2), cytomegalovirus (CMV), varicella-zoster virus (VZV), Epstein-Barr virus, human herpesvirus-6 (HHV-6), human herpesvirus-7 (HHV-7), human herpesvirus-8 (HHV-8), pseudorabies and rhinotracheitis, among others.
IL-8 is another pro-inflammatory cytokine, which is produced by mononuclear cells, fibroblasts, endothelial cells, and keratinocytes, and is associated with conditions including inflammation.
IL-1 is produced by activated monocytes and macrophages and is involved in the inflammatory response. IL-1 plays a role in many pathophysiological responses including rheumatoid arthritis, fever and reduction of bone resorption.
TNF, IL-1 and IL-8 affect a wide variety of cells and tissues and are important inflammatory mediators of a wide variety of disease states and conditions. The inhibition of these cytokines by inhibition of the p38 kinase is of benefit in controlling, reducing and alleviating many of these disease states.
Various pyrazoles have previously been described. U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,281, to Beiler and Binon, describes 4,5-aryl/heteroaryl substituted pyrazoles with antiviral activity against both RNA and DNA viruses such as myxoviruses, adenoviruses, rhinoviruses, and various viruses of the herpes group. WO 92/19615, published Nov. 12, 1992, describes pyrazoles as novel fungicides. U. S. Pat. No. 3,984,431, to Cueremy and Renault, describes derivatives of pyrazole-5-acetic acid as having anti-inflammatory activity. Specifically, [1-isobutyl-3,4-diphenyl-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]acetic acid is described. U. S. Pat. No. 3,245,093 to Hinsgen et al, describes a process for preparing pyrazoles. WO 83/00330, published Feb. 3, 1983, describes a new process for the preparation of diphenyl-3,4-methyl-5-pyrazole derivatives. WO 95/06036, published Mar. 2, 1995, describes a process for preparing pyrazole derivatives. U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,439, to T. Goto, et al., describes tetrazole derivatives and their use as herbicides. EP 515,041 describes pyrimidyl substituted pyrazole derivatives as novel agricultural fungicides. Japanese Patent 4,145,081 describes pyrazolecarboxylic acid derivatives as herbicides. Japanese Patent 5,345,772 describes novel pyrazole derivatives as inhibiting acetylcholinesterase.
Pyrazoles have been described for use in the treatment of inflammation. Japanese Patent 5,017,470 describes synthesis of pyrazole derivatives as anti-inflammatory, anti-rheumatic, anti-bacterial and anti-viral drugs. EP 115640, published Dec. 30, 1983, describes 4-imidazolyl-pyrazole derivatives as inhibitors of thromboxane synthesis. 3-(4-Isopropyl-1-methylcyclohex-1-yl)-4-(imidazol-1-yl)-1H-pyrazole is specifically described. WO 97/01551, published Jan. 16, 1997, describes pyrazole compounds as adenosine antagonists. 4-(3-Oxo-2,3-dihydropyridazin-6-yl)-3-phenylpyrazole is specifically described. U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,142, to Matsuo et al. describes 1,5-diaryl pyrazoles as having anti-inflammatory activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,137 to Adams et al, describes novel pyrazoles (1,3,4,-substituted) as inhibitors of cytokines used in the treatment of cytokine diseases. Specifically, 3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-(4-methylsulfinylphenyl)-4-(4-pyridyl)-5H-pyrazole is described. WO 96/03385, published Feb. 8, 1996, describes 3,4-substituted pyrazoles, as having anti-inflammatory activity. Specifically, 3-methylsulfonylphenyl-4-aryl-pyrazoles and 3-aminosulfonylphenyl-4-aryl-pyrazoles are described.
Laszlo et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Letters, 8 (1998) 2689-2694, describes certain furans, pyrroles and pyrazolones, particularly 3-pyridyl-2,5-diaryl-pyrroles, as inhibitors of p38 kinase.
The invention""s pyrazolyl compounds are found to show usefulness as p38 kinase inhibitors.
A class of substituted pyrazolyl compounds useful in treating p38 mediated disorders is defined by Formula IA: 
wherein
R1 is selected from hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, cycloalkylalkylene, cycloalkenylalkylene, heterocyclylalkylene, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl, arylheterocyclyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkenoxyalkyl, alkynoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, alkoxyaryl, heterocyclyloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkoxy, mercaptoalkyl, alkylthioalkylene, alkenylthioalkylene, alkylthioalkenylene, amino, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, alkenylamino, alkynylamino, arylamino, heterocyclylamino, alkylsulfinyl, alkenylsulfinyl, alkynylsulfinyl, arylsulfinyl, heterocyclylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkenylsulfonyl, alkynylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl, alkylaminoalkylene, alkylsulfonylalkylene, acyl, acyloxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, aryloxycarbonylalkylene, heterocyclyloxycarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylarylene, aryloxycarbonylarylene, heterocyclyloxycarbonylarylene, alkylcarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, heterocyclylcarbonylalkylene, alkylcarbonylarylene, arylcarbonylarylene, heterocyclylcarbonylarylene, alkylcarbonyloxyalkylene, arylcarbonyloxyalkylene, heterocyclylcarbonyloxyalkylene, alkylcarbonyloxyarylene, arylcarbonyloxyarylene, and heterocyclylcarbonyloxyarylene; or
R1 has the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein:
i is an integer from 0 to 9;
R25 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, alkoxyalkylene, aryloxyalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, arylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, and heterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkylene; and
R26 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkylalkylene, aralkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, and alkylaminoalkyl; and
R27 is selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, cycloalkylalkylene, cycloalkenylalkylene, cycloalkylarylene, cycloalkylcycloalkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylarylene, alkylaralkyl, aralkylarylene, alkylheterocyclyl, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylarylene, aralkylheterocyclyl, alkoxyalkylene, alkoxyarylene, alkoxyaralkyl, alkoxyheterocyclyl, alkoxyalkoxyarylene, aryloxyarylene, aralkoxyarylene, alkoxyheterocyclylalkylene, aryloxyalkoxyarylene, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclyl, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylcarbonylalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, alkoxyarylaminocarbonylalkylene, aminocarbonylalkylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, alkylaminocarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylarylene, aryloxycarbonylarylene, alkylaryloxycarbonylarylene, arylcarbonylarylene, alkylarylcarbonylarylene, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylarylene, alkoxycarbonylalkoxylarylene, heterocyclylcarbonylalkylarylene, alkylthioalkylene, cycloalkylthioalkylene, alkylthioarylene, aralkylthioarylene, heterocyclylthioarylene, arylthioalklylarylene, arylsulfonylaminoalkylene, alkylsulfonylarylene, alkylaminosulfonylarylene; wherein said alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylarylene, alkoxyarylene, aryloxyarylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, aryloxycarbonylarylene, arylcarbonylarylene, alkylthioarylene, heterocyclylthioarylene, arylthioalklylarylene, and alkylsulfonylarylene groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, alkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; or
R27 is xe2x80x94CHR28R29 wherein R28 is alkoxycarbonyl, and R29 is selected from aralkyl, aralkoxyalkylene, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, alkylthioalkylene, and aralkylthioalkylene; wherein said aralkyl and heterocylcyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl and nitro; or
R26 and R27 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a heterocycle, wherein said heterocycle is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, aryloxyalkylene, alkoxyarylene, alkylaryloxyalkylene, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylamino and alkoxycarbonylamino; wherein said aryl, heterocyclylalkylene and aryloxyalkylene radicals are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halogen, alkyl and alkoxy; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, halogen, mercapto, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aralkyl, alkylheterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, heterocyclylheterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkylheterocyclyl, alkylamino, alkenylamino, alkynylamino, arylamino, aryl(hydroxyalkyl)amino, heterocyclylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, aralkylamino, N-alkyl-N-alkynyl-amino, aminoalkyl, aminoaryl, aminoalkylamino, aminocarbonylalkylene, arylaminoalkylene, alkylaminoalkylene, arylaminoarylene, alkylaminoarylene, alkylaminoalkylamino, alkylcarbonylaminoalkylene, aminoalkylcarbonylaminoalkylene, alkylaminoalkylcarbonylamino, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aminoalkylthio, alkylaminocarbonylalkylthio, alkylaminoalkylaminocarbonylalkylthio, alkoxy, heterocyclyloxy, alkylthio, cyanoalkylthio, alkenylthio, alkynylthio, carboxyalkylthio, arylthio, heterocyclylthio, alkoxycarbonylalkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkylthio, carboxycycloalkyl, carboxycycloalkenyl, carboxyalkylamino, alkoxycarbonyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylamino, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclyl, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylcarbonyl, alkoxyalkylamino, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylene, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkoxy, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylamino, heterocyclylsulfonyl, aralkythio, heterocyclylalkylthio, aminoalkoxy, cyanoalkoxy, carboxyalkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, and heterocyclylalkyloxy; wherein the aryl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, keto, amino, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, epoxyalkyl, amino(hydroxyalkyl) carboxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, haloalkyl, alkylamino, alkynylamino, alkylaminoalkylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, and aralkylsulfonyl; or
R2 is R200-heterocyclyl-R201, R200-aryl-R201, or R200-cycloalkyl-R201 wherein:
R200 is selected from:
xe2x80x94(CR202R203)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)y;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)yC(O)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94(CH2)zxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94(CH2)zxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)zxe2x80x94;
(CH2)yxe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR203xe2x80x94(CH2)zxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94S(O)xxe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94S(O)xxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94S(O)xxe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94S(O)xxe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
or R200 represents a bond;
R201 represents one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy, keto, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylcarbonyl, hydroxyalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, haloarylcarbonyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkylene, alkoxyarylene, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyalkylcarbonyl, alkoxyalkylcarbonyl, heterocyclylalkylcarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkylene, amino, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, aralkylamino, alkylaminoalkylene, aminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylamino, alkylcarbonylaminoalkylene, alkylaminoalkylcarbonyl, alkylaminoalkylcarbonylamino, aminoalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkoxyalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylene, alkylimidocarbonyl, amidino, alkylamidino, aralkylamidino, guanidino, guanidinoalkylene, or alkylsulfonylamino; and
R202 and R203 are independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, aryl and aralkyl; and
y and z are independently 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 wherein y+z is less than or equal to 6; and
z is 0, 1 or 2; or
R2 is xe2x80x94NHCR204R205 wherein R204 is alkylaminoalkylene, and R205 is aryl; or
R2 is xe2x80x94C(NR206)R207 wherein R206 is selected from hydrogen and hydroxy, and R207 is selected from alkyl, aryl and aralkyl; or
R2 has the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein:
j is an integer from 0 to 8; and
m is 0 or 1; and
R30 and R31 are independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, and alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl; and
R32 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, alkoxyalkylene, aryloxyalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, arylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, and heterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkylene;
R33 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, xe2x80x94C(O)R35, xe2x80x94C(O)OR35, xe2x80x94SO2R36, xe2x80x94C(O)NR37R38, and xe2x80x94SO2NR39R40, wherein R35, R36, R37, R38, R39 and R40 are independently selected from hydrocarbon, heterosubstituted hydrocarbon and heterocyclyl; and
R34 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, and arylaminocarbonyl; or
R2 is xe2x80x94CR41R42 wherein R41 is aryl, and R42 is hydroxy; and
R3 is selected from pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl, purinyl, maleimidyl, pyridonyl, thiazolyl, thiazolylalkyl, thiazolylamino, 
wherein the R3 pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl, purinyl, maleimidyl, pyridonyl, thiazolyl, thiazolylalkyl, thiazolylamino, 
groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, keto, alkyl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, arylheterocyclyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylthio, arylthio, alkylsulfinyl, arylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, aralkoxy, heterocyclylalkoxy, amino, alkylamino, alkenylamino, alkynylamino, cycloalkylamino, cycloalkenylamino, arylamino, haloarylamino, heterocyclylamino, aminocarbonyl, cyano, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkylene, alkenoxyalkylene, aryloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkylamino, alkylaminoalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkoxyarylamino, alkoxyaralkylamino, aminosulfinyl, aminosulfonyl, alkylsulfonylamino, alkylaminoalkylamino, hydroxyalkylamino, aralkylamino, aryl(hydroxyalkyl)amino, alkylaminoalkylaminoalkylamino, alkylheterocyclylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, alkylheterocyclylalkylamino, aralkylheterocyclylamino, heterocyclylheterocyclylalkylamino, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylamino, nitro, alkylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylamino, haloalkylsulfonyl, aminoalkyl, haloalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, hydrazinyl, alkylhydrazinyl, arylhydrazinyl, or xe2x80x94NR44R45 wherein R44 is alkylcarbonyl or amino, and R45 is alkyl or aralkyl; and
R4 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl, and heterocyclyl, wherein R4 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, alkylthio, arylthio, alkylthioalkylene, arylthioalkylene, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfinylalkylene, arylsulfinylalkylene, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkylene, arylsulfonylalkylene, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, haloalkyl, amino, cyano, nitro, alkylamino, arylamino, alkylaminoalkylene, arylaminoalkylene, aminoalkylamino, and hydroxy;
provided R3 is not 2-pyridinyl when R4 is a phenyl ring containing a 2-hydroxy substituent and when R1 is hydrido; and
further provided R2 is selected from aryl, heterocyclyl, unsubstituted cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl when R4 is hydrido; and
further provided that R4 is not methylsulfonylphenyl or aminosulfonylphenyl; and
further provided that R1 is not methylsulfonylphenyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
In a subclass of interest, R2 is as defined above, and
R1 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkylalkylene, cycloalkenylalkylene, heterocyclylalkylene, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl, arylheterocyclyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkenoxyalkyl, alkynoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, heterocyclyloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkoxy, mercaptoalkyl, alkylthioalkylene, alkenylthioalkylene, alkylthioalkenylene, amino, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, alkenylamino, alkynylamino, arylamino, heterocyclylamino, alkylsulfinyl, alkenylsulfinyl, alkynylsulfinyl, arylsulfinyl, heterocyclylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkenylsulfonyl, alkynylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl, alkylaminoalkylene, alkylsulfonylalkylene, acyl, acyloxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, aryloxycarbonylalkylene, heterocyclyloxycarbonylalkylene, alkylcarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, heterocyclylcarbonylalkylene, alkylcarbonyloxyalkylene, arylcarbonyloxyalkylene, heterocyclylcarbonyloxyalkylene, alkylcarbonyloxyarylene, arylcarbonyloxyarylene, and heterocyclylcarbonyloxyarylene; or
R1 has the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein:
i is an integer from 0 to 9;
R25 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, alkoxyalkylene, aryloxyalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, arylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, and heterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkylene; and
R26 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkylalkylene, aralkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, and alkylaminoalkyl; and
R27 is selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, cycloalkylalkylene, cycloalkenylalkylene, cycloalkylarylene, cycloalkylcycloalkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylarylene, alkylaralkyl, aralkylarylene, alkylheterocyclyl, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylarylene, aralkylheterocyclyl, alkoxyalkylene, alkoxyarylene, alkoxyaralkyl, alkoxyheterocyclyl, alkoxyalkoxyarylene, aryloxyarylene, aralkoxyarylene, alkoxyheterocyclylalkylene, aryloxyalkoxyarylene, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclyl, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylcarbonylalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, alkoxyarylaminocarbonylalkylene, aminocarbonylalkylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, alkylaminocarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylarylene, aryloxycarbonylarylene, alkylaryloxycarbonylarylene, arylcarbonylarylene, alkylarylcarbonylarylene, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylarylene, alkoxycarbonylalkoxylarylene, heterocyclylcarbonylalkylarylene, alkylthioalkylene, cycloalkylthioalkylene, alkylthioarylene, aralkylthioarylene, heterocyclylthioarylene, arylthioalklylarylene, arylsulfonylaminoalkylene, alkylsulfonylarylene, alkylaminosulfonylarylene; wherein said alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylarylene, alkoxyarylene, aryloxyarylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, aryloxycarbonylarylene, arylcarbonylarylene, alkylthioarylene, heterocyclylthioarylene, arylthioalklylarylene, and alkylsulfonylarylene groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, alkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; or
R27 is xe2x80x94CHR28R29 wherein R28 is alkoxycarbonyl, and R29 is selected from aralkyl, aralkoxyalkylene, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, alkylthioalkylene, and aralkylthioalkylene; wherein said aralkyl and heterocylcyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl and nitro; or
R26and R27 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a heterocycle, wherein said heterocycle is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, aryloxyalkylene, alkoxyarylene, alkylaryloxyalkylene, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylamino and alkoxycarbonylamino; wherein said aryl, heterocyclylalkylene and aryloxyalkylene radicals are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halogen, alkyl and alkoxy; and
R3 is selected from pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl, purinyl, maleimidyl, pyridonyl, thiazolyl, thiazolylalkyl, thiazolylamino, 
wherein the R3 pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl, purinyl, maleimidyl, pyridonyl, thiazolyl, thiazolylalkyl, thiazolylamino, 
groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, keto, alkyl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, arylheterocyclyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylthio, arylthio, alkylsulfinyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, aralkoxy, heterocyclylalkoxy, amino, alkylamino, alkenylamino, alkynylamino, cycloalkylamino, cycloalkenylamino, arylamino, haloarylamino, heterocyclylamino, aminocarbonyl, cyano, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkylene, alkenoxyalkylene, aryloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkylamino, alkylaminoalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkoxyarylamino, alkoxyaralkylamino, aminosulfinyl, alkylsulfonylamino, alkylaminoalkylamino, hydroxyalkylamino, aralkylamino, aryl(hydroxyalkyl)amino, alkylaminoalkylaminoalkylamino, alkylheterocyclylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, alkylheterocyclylalkylamino, aralkylheterocyclylamino, heterocyclylheterocyclylalkylamino, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylamino, nitro, alkylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylamino, aminoalkyl, haloalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, hydrazinyl, alkylhydrazinyl, arylhydrazinyl, or xe2x80x94NR44R45 wherein R44 is alkylcarbonyl or amino, and R45 is alkyl or aralkyl; and
R4 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl, and heterocyclyl, wherein R4 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, alkylthio, arylthio, alkylthioalkylene, arylthioalkylene, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfinylalkylene, arylsulfinylalkylene, alkylsulfonylalkylene, arylsulfonylalkylene, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, haloalkyl, amino, cyano, nitro, alkylamino, arylamino, alkylaminoalkylene, arylaminoalkylene, aminoalkylamino, and hydroxy; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A subclass of compounds useful in treating p38 mediated disorders is defined by Formula I: 
wherein
R1 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, cycloalkylalkylene, cycloalkenylalkylene, heterocyclylalkylene, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl, arylheterocyclyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkenoxyalkyl, alkynoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, heterocyclyloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkoxy, mercaptoalkyl, alkylthioalkylene, alkenylthioalkylene, alkylthioalkenylene, amino, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, alkenylamino, alkynylamino, arylamino, heterocyclylamino, alkylsulfinyl, alkenylsulfinyl, alkynylsulfinyl, arylsulfinyl, heterocyclylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkenylsulfonyl, alkynylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl, alkylaminoalkylene, alkylsulfonylalkylene, acyl, acyloxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, aryloxycarbonylalkylene, heterocyclyloxycarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylarylene, aryloxycarbonylarylene, heterocyclyloxycarbonylarylene, alkylcarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, heterocyclylcarbonylalkylene, alkylcarbonylarylene, arylcarbonylarylene, heterocyclylcarbonylarylene, alkylcarbonyloxyalkylene, arylcarbonyloxyalkylene, heterocyclylcarbonyloxyalkylene, alkylcarbonyloxyarylene, arylcarbonyloxyarylene, and heterocyclylcarbonyloxyarylene; or
R1 has the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein:
i is an integer from 0 to 9;
R25 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, alkoxyalkylene, aryloxyalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, arylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, and heterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkylene; and
R26 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkylalkylene, aralkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, and alkylaminoalkyl; and
R27 is selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, cycloalkylalkylene, cycloalkenylalkylene, cycloalkylarylene, cycloalkylcycloalkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylarylene, alkylaralkyl, aralkylarylene, alkylheterocyclyl, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylarylene, aralkylheterocyclyl, alkoxyalkylene, alkoxyarylene, alkoxyaralkyl, alkoxyheterocyclyl, alkoxyalkoxyarylene, aryloxyarylene, aralkoxyarylene, alkoxyheterocyclylalkylene, aryloxyalkoxyarylene, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclyl, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylcarbonylalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, alkoxyarylaminocarbonylalkylene, aminocarbonylalkylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, alkylaminocarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylarylene, aryloxycarbonylarylene, alkylaryloxycarbonylarylene, arylcarbonylarylene, alkylarylcarbonylarylene, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylarylene, alkoxycarbonylalkoxylarylene, heterocyclylcarbonylalkylarylene, alkylthioalkylene, cycloalkylthioalkylene, alkylthioarylene, aralkylthioarylene, heterocyclylthioarylene, arylthioalklylarylene, arylsulfonylaminoalkylene, alkylsulfonylarylene, alkylaminosulfonylarylene; wherein said alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylarylene, alkoxyarylene, aryloxyarylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, aryloxycarbonylarylene, arylcarbonylarylene, alkylthioarylene, heterocyclylthioarylene, arylthioalklylarylene, and alkylsulfonylarylene groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, alkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; or
R27 is xe2x80x94CHR28R29 wherein R28 is alkoxycarbonyl, and R29 is selected from aralkyl, aralkoxyalkylene, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, alkylthioalkylene, and aralkylthioalkylene; wherein said aralkyl and heterocylcyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl and nitro; or
R26 and R27 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a heterocycle, wherein said heterocycle is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, aryloxyalkylene, alkoxyarylene, alkylaryloxyalkylene, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylamino and alkoxycarbonylamino; wherein said aryl, heterocyclylalkylene and aryloxyalkylene radicals are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halogen, alkyl and alkoxy; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, halogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aralkyl, alkylheterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, alkylamino, alkenylamino, alkynylamino, arylamino, heterocyclylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, aralkylamino, aminoalkyl, aminoaryl, aminoalkylamino, arylaminoalkylene, alkylaminoalkylene, arylaminoarylene, alkylaminoarylene, alkylaminoalkylamino, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, alkoxy, heterocyclyloxy, alkylthio, arylthio, heterocyclylthio, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, carboxycycloalkyl, carboxycycloalkenyl, carboxyalkylamino, alkoxycarbonyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclyl, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylcarbonyl, alkoxyalkylamino, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylamino, and heterocyclylsulfonyl; wherein the aryl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, keto, amino, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, epoxyalkyl, amino(hydroxyalkyl) carboxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, haloalkyl, alkylamino, alkynylamino, alkylaminoalkylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, and aralkylsulfonyl; or
R2has the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein:
j is an integer from 0 to 8; and
m is 0 or 1; and
R30 and R31 are independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, and alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl; and
R32 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, alkoxyalkylene, aryloxyalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, arylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, and heterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkylene;
R33 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, xe2x80x94C(O)R35, xe2x80x94C(O)OR35, xe2x80x94SO2R36, xe2x80x94C(O)NR37R38, and xe2x80x94SO2NR39R40, wherein R35, R36, R37, R38, R39 and R40 are independently selected from hydrocarbon, heterosubstituted hydrocarbon and heterocyclyl; and
R34 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, and arylaminocarbonyl; or
R2 is xe2x80x94CR41R42 wherein R41 is aryl, and R42 is hydroxy; and
R3 is selected from pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl, purinyl, 
wherein R43 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aminoalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkenoxyalkyl, and aryloxyalkyl; and
wherein the R3 pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl and purinyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, alkyl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, arylheterocyclyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylthio, arylthio, alkylsulfinyl, arylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, aralkoxy, heterocyclylalkoxy, amino, alkylamino, alkenylamino, alkynylamino, cycloalkylamino, cycloalkenylamino, arylamino, heterocyclylamino, aminocarbonyl, cyano, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkoxyaralkylamino, aminosulfinyl, aminosulfonyl, alkylaminoalkylamino, hydroxyalkylamino, aralkylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, aralkylheterocyclylamino, nitro, alkylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylamino, halosulfonyl, aminoalkyl, haloalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, hydrazinyl, alkylhydrazinyl, arylhydrazinyl, or xe2x80x94NR44R45 wherein R44 is alkylcarbonyl or amino, and R45 is alkyl or aralkyl; and
R4 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl, and heterocyclyl, wherein R4 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, alkylthio, arylthio, alkylthioalkylene, arylthioalkylene, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfinylalkylene, arylsulfinylalkylene, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkylene, arylsulfonylalkylene, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, haloalkyl, amino, cyano, nitro, alkylamino, arylamino, alkylaminoalkylene, arylaminoalkylene, aminoalkylamino, and hydroxy;
provided R3 is not 2-pyridinyl when R4 is a phenyl ring containing a 2-hydroxy substituent and when R1 is hydrido; further provided R2 is selected from aryl, heterocyclyl, unsubstituted cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl when R4 is hydrido; and further provided R4 is not methylsulfonylphenyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
Compounds of Formula I and/or IA would be useful for, but not limited to, the treatment of any disorder or disease state in a human, or other mammal, which is exacerbated or caused by excessive or unregulated TNF or p38 kinase production by such mammal. Accordingly, the present invention provides a method of treating a cytokine-mediated disease which comprises administering an effective cytokine-interfering amount of a compound of Formula I and/or 1A or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Compounds of Formula I and/or IA would be useful for, but not limited to, the treatment of inflammation in a subject, and for use as antipyretics for the treatment of fever. Compounds of the invention would be useful to treat arthritis, including but not limited to, rheumatoid arthritis, spondyloarthropathies, gouty arthritis, osteoarthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus and juvenile arthritis, osteoarthritis, gouty arthritis and other arthritic conditions. Such compounds would be useful for the treatment of pulmonary disorders or lung inflammation, including adult respiratory distress syndrome, pulmonary sarcoisosis, asthma, silicosis, and chronic pulmonary inflammatory disease. The compounds are also useful for the treatment of viral and bacterial infections, including sepsis, septic shock, gram negative sepsis, malaria, meningitis, cachexia secondary to infection or malignancy, cachexia secondary to acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), AIDS, ARC (AIDS related complex), pneumonia, and herpesvirus. The compounds are also useful for the treatment of bone resorption diseases, such as osteoporosis, endotoxic shock, toxic shock syndrome, reperfusion injury, autoimmune disease including graft vs. host reaction and allograft rejections, cardiovascular diseases including atherosclerosis, thrombosis, congestive heart failure, and cardiac reperfusion injury, renal reperfusion injury, liver disease and nephritis, and myalgias due to infection. The compounds are also useful for the treatment of influenza, multiple sclerosis, cancer, diabetes, systemic lupus erthrematosis (SLE), skin-related conditions such as psoriasis, eczema, burns, dermatitis, keloid formation, scar tissue formation, and angiogenic disorders. Compounds of the invention also would be useful to treat gastrointestinal conditions such as inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn""s disease, gastritis, irritable bowel syndrome and ulcerative colitis. The compounds would also be useful in the treatment of ophthalmic diseases, such as retinitis, retinopathies, uveitis, ocular photophobia, and of acute injury to the eye tissue. Compounds of the invention also would be useful for treatment of angiogenesis, including neoplasia; metastasis; ophthalmological conditions such as corneal graft rejection, ocular neovascularization, retinal neovascularization including neovascularization following injury or infection, diabetic retinopathy, retrolental fibroplasia and neovascular glaucoma; ulcerative diseases such as gastric ulcer; pathological, but non-malignant, conditions such as hemaginomas, including invantile hemaginomas, angiofibroma of the nasopharynx and avascular necrosis of bone; diabetic nephropathy and cardiomyopathy; and disorders of the female reproductive system such as endometriosis. The compounds of the invention may also be useful for preventing the production of cyclooxygenase-2.
Besides being useful for human treatment, these compounds are also useful for veterinary treatment of companion animals, exotic animals and farm animals, including mammals, rodents, and the like. More preferred animals include horses, dogs, and cats.
The present compounds may also be used in co-therapies, partially or completely, in place of other conventional anti-inflammatories, such as together with steroids, cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitors, DMARD""s, immunosuppressive agents, NSAIDS, 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors, LTB4 antagonists and LTA4 hydrolase inhibitors.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cTNF mediated disorderxe2x80x9d refers to any and all disorders and disease states in which TNF plays a role, either by control of TNF itself, or by TNF causing another monokine to be released, such as but not limited to IL-1, IL-6 or IL-8. A disease state in which, for instance, IL-1 is a major component, and whose production or action, is exacerbated or secreted in response to TNF, would therefore be considered a disorder mediated by TNF.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cp38 mediated disorderxe2x80x9d refers to any and all disorders and disease states in which p38 plays a role, either by control of p38 itself, or by p38 causing another factor to be released, such as but not limited to IL-1, IL-6 or IL-8. A disease state in which, for instance, IL-1 is a major component, and whose production or action, is exacerbated or secreted in response to p38, would therefore be considered a disorder mediated by p38.
As TNF-xcex2 has close structural homology with TNF-xcex1 (also known as cachectin) and since each induces similar biologic responses and binds to the same cellular receptor, the synthesis of both TNF-xcex1 and TNF-xcex2 are inhibited by the compounds of the present invention and thus are herein referred to collectively as xe2x80x9cTNFxe2x80x9d unless specifically delineated otherwise.
A preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein
R1 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, lower cycloalkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, lower heterocyclyl, lower cycloalkylalkylene, lower haloalkyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower aralkyl, lower alkoxyalkyl, lower mercaptoalkyl, lower alkylthioalkylene, amino, lower alkylamino, lower arylamino, lower alkylaminoalkylene, and lower heterocyclylalkylene; or
R1 has the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein:
i is 0, 1 or 2; and
R25 is selected from hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower phenylalkyl, lower heterocyclylalkyl, lower alkoxyalkylene, lower phenoxyalkylene, lower aminoalkyl, lower alkylaminoalkyl, lower phenoxyaminoalkyl, lower alkylcarbonylalkylene, lower phenoxycarbonylalkylene, and lower heterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkylene; and
R26 is selected from hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, lower cycloalkylalkylene, lower phenylalkyl, lower alkoxycarbonylalkylene, and lower alkylaminoalkyl; and
R27 is selected from lower alkyl, lower cycloalkyl, lower alkynyl, aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl, lower heterocyclyl, lower phenylalkyl, lower cycloalkylalkylene, lower cycloalkenylalkylene, lower cycloalkylarylene, lower cycloalkylcycloalkyl, lower heterocyclylalkylene, lower alkylphenylene, lower alkylphenylalkyl, lower phenylalkylphenylene, lower alkylheterocyclyl, lower alkylheterocyclylalkylene, lower alkylheterocyclylphenylene, lower phenylalkylheterocyclyl, lower alkoxyalkylene, lower alkoxyphenylene, lower alkoxyphenylalkyl, lower alkoxyheterocyclyl, lower alkoxyalkoxyphenylene, lower phenoxyphenylene, lower phenylalkoxyphenylene, lower alkoxyheterocyclylalkylene, lower phenoxyalkoxyphenylene, lower alkoxycarbonylalkylene, lower alkoxycarbonylheterocyclyl, lower alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylcarbonylalkylene, lower aminoalkyl, lower alkylaminoalkylene, lower phenylaminocarbonylalkylene, lower alkoxyphenylaminocarbonylalkylene, lower aminocarbonylalkylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, lower alkylaminocarbonylalkylene, lower phenylcarbonylalkylene, lower alkoxycarbonylphenylene, lower phenoxycarbonylphenylene, lower alkylphenoxycarbonylphenylene, lower phenylcarbonylphenylene, lower alkylphenylcarbonylphenylene, lower alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylphenylene, lower alkoxycarbonylalkoxylphenylene, lower heterocyclylcarbonylalkylphenylene, lower alkylthioalkylene, cycloalkylthioalkylene, lower alkylthiophenylene, lower phenylalkylthiophenylene, lower heterocyclylthiophenylene, lower phenylthioalklylphenylene, lower phenylsulfonylaminoalkylene, lower alkylsulfonylphenylene, lower alkylaminosulfonylphenylene; wherein said lower alkyl, lower cycloalkyl, aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl, lower heterocyclyl, lower phenylalkyl, lower heterocyclylalkylene, lower alkylheterocyclylphenylene, lower alkoxyphenylene, lower phenoxyphenylene, lower phenylaminocarbonylalkylene, lower phenoxycarbonylphenylene, lower phenylcarbonylphenylene, lower alkylthiophenylene, lower heterocyclylthiophenylene, lower phenylthioalklylphenylene, and lower alkylsulfonylphenylene groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from lower alkyl, halo, lower haloalkyl, lower alkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; or
R27 is xe2x80x94CHR46R47 wherein R46 is lower alkoxycarbonyl, and R47 is selected from lower phenylalkyl, lower phenylalkoxyalkylene, lower heterocyclylalkylene, lower alkylheterocyclylalkylene, lower alkoxycarbonylalkylene, lower alkylthioalkylene, and lower phenylalkylthioalkylene; wherein said phenylalkyl and heterocylcyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from lower alkyl and nitro; or
R26 and R27 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 4-8 membered ring heterocycle, wherein said heterocycle is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from lower alkyl, aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkylene, lower alkylheterocyclylalkylene, lower phenoxyalkylene, lower alkoxyphenylene, lower alkylphenoxyalkylene, lower alkylcarbonyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower phenylalkoxycarbonyl, lower alkylamino and lower alkoxycarbonylamino; wherein said aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl, lower heterocyclylalkylene and lower phenoxyalkylene radicals are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halogen, lower alkyl and lower alkoxy; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, halogen, lower alkyl, aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl, and naphthyl, lower haloalkyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, 5- or 6-membered heterocyclyl, lower alkylheterocyclyl, lower heterocyclylalkyl, lower alkylamino, lower alkynylamino, phenylamino, lower heterocyclylamino, lower heterocyclylalkylamino, lower phenylalkylamino, lower aminoalkyl, lower aminoalkylamino, lower alkylaminoalkylamino, lower cycloalkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkoxycarbonylalkyl, lower cycloalkenyl, lower carboxyalkylamino, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower heterocyclylcarbonyl, lower alkoxycarbonylheterocyclyl, lower alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, lower alkoxyalkylamino, lower alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylamino, lower heterocyclylsulfonyl, lower heterocyclyloxy, and lower heterocyclylthio; wherein the aryl, heterocylyl, heterocyclylalkyl, cycloalkyl, and cycloalkenyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, keto, lower alkyl, lower alkynyl, phenyl, 5- or 6-membered heterocyclyl, lower phenylalkyl, lower heterocyclylalkyl, lower epoxyalkyl, carboxy, lower alkoxy, lower aryloxy, lower phenylalkoxy, lower haloalkyl, lower alkylamino, lower alkylaminoalkylamino, lower alkynylamino, lower amino(hydroxyalkyl), lower heterocyclylalkylamino, lower alkylcarbonyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, lower phenylalkylsulfonyl, and phenylsulfonyl; or
R2 has the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein:
j is 0, 1 or 2; and
m is 0;
R30 and R31 are independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, and alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl; and
R32 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, alkoxyalkylene, aryloxyalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, arylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, and heterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkylene; and
R33 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, xe2x80x94C(O)R35, xe2x80x94C(O)OR35, xe2x80x94SO2R36, xe2x80x94C(O)NR37R38, and xe2x80x94SO2NR39R40;
wherein R35 is selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, haloalkyl, alkenyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, arylcycloalkyl, cycloalkenylalkylene, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylarylene, alkylheterocyclyl, arylarylene, arylheterocyclyl, alkoxy, alkenoxy, alkoxyalkylene, alkoxyaralkyl, alkoxyarylene, aryloxyalkylene, aralkoxyalkylene, cycloalkyloxyalkylene, alkoxycarbonyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxyalkylene, alkylcarbonyloxyarylene, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylarylene, aralkoxycarbonylheterocyclyl, alkylcarbonylheterocyclyl, arylcarbonyloxyalkylarylene, and alkylthioalkylene; wherein said aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, alkylarylene, arylheterocyclyl, alkoxyarylene, aryloxyalkylene, cycloalkoxyalkylene, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, and alkylcarbonylheterocyclyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; or
R35 is CHR48R49 wherein R48 is arylsulfonylamino or alkylarylsulfonylamino, and R49 is selected from aralkyl, amino, alkylamino, and aralkylamino; or
R35 is xe2x80x94NR50R51 wherein R50 is alkyl, and R51 is aryl; and
wherein R36 is selected from alkyl, haloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, cycloalkylalkylene, alkylarylene, alkenylarylene, arylarylene, aralkyl, aralkenyl, heterocyclylheterocyclyl, carboxyarylene, alkoxyarylene, alkoxycarbonylarylene, alkylcarbonylaminoarylene, alkylcarbonylaminoheterocyclyl, arylcarbonylaminoalkylheterocyclyl, alkylaminoarylene, alkylamino, alkylaminoarylene, alkylsulfonylarylene, alkylsulfonylaralkyl, and arylsulfonylheterocyclyl; wherein said aryl, heterocyclyl, cycloalkylalkylene, aralkyl, alkylcarbonylaminoheterocyclyl, and alkylsulfonylarylene groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl, halo, hydroxy, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; and
wherein R37 is selected from hydrogen and alkyl; and
wherein R38 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, alkylarylene, arylcycloalkyl, arylarylene, cycloalkylalkylene, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, aralkylheterocyclyl, alkoxyalkylene, alkoxyarylene, aryloxyarylene, arylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylarylene, alkylcarbonylcarbonylalkylene, alkylaminoalkylene, alkylaminoaralkyl, alkylcarbonylaminoalkylene, alkylthioarylene, alkylsulfonylaralkyl, and aminosulfonylaralkyl; wherein said aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, and heterocyclylalkylene groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl, halo, hydroxy, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; or
R38 is xe2x80x94CR52R53 wherein R52 is alkoxycarbonyl, and R53 is alkylthioalkylene; or
R37 and R38 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a heterocycle; and
R39 and R40 have the same definition as R26 and R27 in claim 1; or
R2 is xe2x80x94CR54R55 wherein R54 is phenyl and R55 is hydroxy; or
R2 is selected from the group consisting of 
wherein
k is an integer from 0 to 3; and
R56 is hydrogen or lower alkyl; and
R57 is hydrogen or lower alkyl; or
R56 and R57 form a lower alkylene bridge; and
R58 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, xe2x80x94C(O)R59, xe2x80x94SO2R60, and xe2x80x94C(O)NHR61;
wherein R59 is selected from alkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, alkylarylene, aralkyl, alkylheterocyclyl, alkoxy, alkenoxy, aralkoxy, alkoxyalkylene, alkoxyarylene, alkoxyaralkyl; wherein said aryl, heterocyclyl, and aralkyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl, halo, hydroxy, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; and
wherein R60 is selected from alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, alkylarylene, alkylheterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylheterocyclyl, alkoxyarylene, alkylamino, alkylaminoarylene, alkylsulfonylarylene, and arylsulfonylheterocyclyl; wherein said aryl, heterocyclyl, and aralkyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl, halo, hydroxy, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; and
wherein R61 is selected from alkyl, aryl, alkylarylene, and alkoxyarylene; wherein said aryl group is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl, halo, hydroxy, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; and
R3 is selected from pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl, purinyl, and 
wherein R43 is selected from hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower aminoalkyl, lower alkoxyalkyl, lower alkenoxyalkyl and lower aryloxyalkyl; and
wherein the R3 pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl and purinyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from lower alkylthio, lower alkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, halo, lower alkyl, lower aralkyl, lower phenylalkenyl, lower phenylheterocyclyl, carboxy, lower alkylsulfinyl, cyano, lower alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, lower alkylcarbonylamino, lower haloalkyl, hydroxy, lower alkoxy, amino, lower cycloalkylamino, lower alkylamino, lower alkenylamino, lower alkynylamino, lower aminoalkyl, arylamino, lower aralkylamino, nitro, halosulfonyl, lower alkylcarbonyl, lower alkoxycarbonylamino, lower alkoxyphenylalkylamino, lower alkylaminoalkylamino, lower hydroxyalkylamino, lower heterocyclylamino, lower heterocyclylalkylamino, lower phenylalkylheterocyclylamino, lower alkylaminocarbonyl, lower alkoxyphenylalkylamino, hydrazinyl, lower alkylhydrazinyl, or xe2x80x94NR62R63 wherein R62 is lower alkylcarbonyl or amino, and R63 is lower alkyl or lower phenylalkyl; and
R4 is selected from hydrido, lower cycloalkyl, lower cycloalkenyl, aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl, and naphthyl, and 5- or 6- membered heterocyclyl; wherein the lower cycloalkyl, lower cycloalkenyl, aryl and 5-10 membered heterocyclyl groups of R4 are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from lower alkylthio, lower alkylsulfonyl, lower alkylsulfinyl, halo, lower alkyl, lower alkynyl, lower alkoxy, lower aryloxy, lower aralkoxy, lower heterocyclyl, lower haloalkyl, amino, cyano, nitro, lower alkylamino, and hydroxy; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A class of compounds of particular interest consists of these compounds of Formula I wherein
R1 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloroethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, difluorochloromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl, dichloropropyl, ethenyl, propenyl, ethynyl, propargyl, 1-propynyl, 2-propynyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, morpholinylmethyl, morpholinylethyl, pyrrolidinylmethyl, piperazinylmethyl, piperidinylmethyl, pyridinylmethyl, thienylmethyl, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, amino, methylamino, dimethylamino, phenylamino, methylaminomethyl, dimethylaminomethyl, methylaminoethyl, dimethylaminoethyl, ethylaminoethyl, diethylaminoethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclohexylmethyl, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, mercaptomethyl, and methylthiomethyl; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, chloro, fluoro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, phenyl, biphenyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, difluorochloromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl, dichloropropyl, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, pyridinyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolyl, isoquinolinyl, imidazolyl, benzimidazolyl, furyl, pyrazinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, N-methylpiperazinyl, methoxycarbonylethyl, ethoxycarbonylethyl, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N-n-propylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N-methyl-N-phenylamino, N-phenylamino, piperadinylamino, N-benzylamino, N-propargylamino, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropenyl, cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexadienyl, aminomethyl, aminoethyl, aminoethylamino, aminopropylamino, N,N-dimethylaminoethylamino, N,N-dimethylaminopropylamino, morpholinylethylamino, morpholinylpropylamino, carboxymethylamino, methoxyethylamino, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonylaminoethylamino, 1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonylaminopropylamino, piperazinylcarbonyl, and 1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonylpiperazinylcarbonyl; wherein the aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo, keto, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, benzyl, carboxy, methoxy, ethoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, trifluoromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, dimethylamino, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, and 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonyl; or
R2 is xe2x80x94CR54R55 wherein R54 is phenyl and R55 is hydroxy; and
R3 is selected from pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, and purinyl; wherein R3 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from methylthio, methylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, aminosulfonyl, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, cyano, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, methylcarbonylamino, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, fluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, dichloromethyl, chloromethyl, hydroxy, fluorophenylmethyl, fluorophenylethyl, chlorophenylmethyl, chlorophenylethyl, fluorophenylethenyl, chlorophenylethenyl, fluorophenylpyrazolyl, chlorophenylpyrazolyl, carboxy, methoxy, ethoxy, propyloxy, n-butoxy, methylamino, ethylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, propargylamino, aminomethyl, aminoethyl, N-methyl-N-phenylamino, phenylamino, diphenylamino, benzylamino, phenethylamino, cyclopropylamino, nitro, chlorosulfonyl, amino, methylcarbonyl, methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxyphenylmethylamino, N,N-dimethylaminoethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxyethylamino, imidazolylethylamino, morpholinylethylamino, (1-ethyl-2-hydroxy)ethylamino, piperidinylamino, pyridinylmethylamino, phenylmethylpiperidinylamino, phenylmethylamino, fluorophenylmethylamino, fluorophenylethylamino, methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, methylcarbonyl, methoxyphenylmethylamino, hydrazinyl, 1-methyl-hydrazinyl, or xe2x80x94NR62R63 wherein R62 is methylcarbonyl or amino, and R63 is methyl, ethyl or phenylmethyl; and
R4 is selected from hydrido, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylenyl, cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexadienyl, phenyl, biphenyl, morpholinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperazinyl, piperidinyl, pyridinyl, thienyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolyl, isoquinolinyl, imidazolyl, benzimidazolyl, furyl, pyrazinyl, dihydropyranyl, dihydropyridinyl, dihydrofuryl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrofuryl, benzofuryl, dihydrobenzofuryl, and benzodioxolyl; wherein the cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl and heterocyclyl groups of R4 are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from methylthio, methylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, ethynyl, methoxy, ethoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, trifluoromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, amino, cyano, nitro, dimethylamino, and hydroxy; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
Another class of compounds of particular interest consists of these compounds of Formula I wherein
R1 is hydrido, methyl, ethyl, propargyl, hydroxyethyl, dimethylaminoethyl, diethylaminoethyl or morpholinylethyl;
R2 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, propyl, phenyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxycarbonylethyl, N,N-dimethylamino, N-phenylamino, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyridinyl, N-methylpiperazinyl, and piperazinylamino; wherein the phenyl, piperidinyl, and pyridinyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, and trifluoromethyl;
R3 is selected from pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl or quinolinyl; wherein R3 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, bromo, methyl, cyano, methoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, benzyl, phenethyl, acetyl, hydroxyl, methoxy, dimethylamino, benzylamino, phenethylamino, aminomethyl, amino, hydroxy, and methylcarbonyl;
R4 is selected from phenyl, quinolyl, biphenyl, pyridinyl, thienyl, furyl, dihydropyranyl, benzofuryl, dihydrobenzofuryl, and benzodioxolyl; wherein the cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl and heterocyclyl groups of R4 are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from methylthio, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro, dimethylamino, and hydroxy; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A class of compounds of specific interest consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein
R1 is hydrido or methyl;
R2 is selected from hydrido, methyl or ethyl;
R3 is selected from pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl or quinolinyl; wherein R3 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, bromo, methyl, cyano, methoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, benzyl, phenethyl, acetyl, hydroxyl, methoxy, dimethylamino, benzylamino, phenethylamino, aminomethyl, amino, hydroxy, and methylcarbonyl;
R4 is selected from phenyl which is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from methylthio, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro, dimethylamino, and hydroxy; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
Still another class of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein
R1 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloroethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, difluorochloromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl, dichloropropyl, ethenyl, propenyl, ethynyl, propargyl, 1-propynyl, 2-propynyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, morpholinylmethyl, morpholinylethyl, pyrrolidinylmethyl, piperazinylmethyl, piperidinylmethyl, pyridinylmethyl, thienylmethyl, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, amino, methylamino, dimethylamino, phenylamino, methylaminomethyl, dimethylaminomethyl, methylaminoethyl, dimethylaminoethyl, ethylaminoethyl, diethylaminoethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclohexylmethyl, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, mercaptomethyl, and methylthiomethyl; and
R2 has the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein:
j is 0, 1 or 2; and
m is 0; and
R30 and R31 are independently selected from hydrogen and lower alkyl;
R32 is selected from hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower phenylalkyl, lower heterocyclylalkyl, lower alkoxyalkylene, aryloxyalkylene, aminoalkyl, lower alkylaminoalkyl, lower phenylaminoalkyl, lower alkylcarbonylalkylene, lower phenylcarbonylalkylene, and lower heterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkylene;
R33 is selected from hydrogen, lower alkyl, xe2x80x94C(O)R35, xe2x80x94C(O)OR35, xe2x80x94SO2R36, xe2x80x94C(O)NR37R38, and xe2x80x94SO2NR39R40;
wherein R35 is selected from lower alkyl, lower cycloalkyl, lower haloalkyl, lower alkenyl, aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl, lower heterocyclyl, lower phenylalkyl, lower phenylcycloalkyl, lower cycloalkenylalkylene, lower heterocyclylalkylene, lower alkylphenylene, lower alkylheterocyclyl, phenylphenylene, lower phenylheterocyclyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkenoxy, lower alkoxyalkylene, lower alkoxyphenylalkyl, lower alkoxyphenylene, lower phenoxyalkylene, lower phenylalkoxyalkylene, lower cycloalkyloxyalkylene, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower heterocyclylcarbonyl, lower alkylcarbonyloxyalkylene, lower alkylcarbonyloxyphenylene, lower alkoxycarbonylalkylene, lower alkoxycarbonylphenylene, lower phenylalkoxycarbonylheterocyclyl, lower alkylcarbonylheterocyclyl, lower phenylcarbonyloxyalkylphenylene, and lower alkylthioalkylene; wherein said aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl, lower heterocyclyl, lower phenylalkyl, lower alkylphenylene, lower phenylheterocyclyl, lower alkoxyphenylene, lower phenoxyalkylene, lower cycloalkoxyalkylene, lower alkoxycarbonylalkylene, and lower alkylcarbonylheterocyclyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from lower alkyl, halo, lower haloalkyl, lower alkoxy, lower haloalkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; or
R35 is CHR48R49 wherein R48 is phenylsulfonylamino or lower alkylphenylsulfonylamino, and R49 is selected from lower phenylalkyl, amino, lower alkylamino, and lower phenylalkylamino; or
R35 is xe2x80x94NR50R51 wherein R50 is lower alkyl, and R51 is aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl; and
wherein R36 is selected from lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl, lower heterocyclyl, lower cycloalkylalkylene, lower alkylphenylene, lower alkenylphenylene, phenylphenylene, lower phenylalkyl, lower phenylalkenyl, lower heterocyclylheterocyclyl, carboxyphenylene, lower alkoxyphenylene, lower alkoxycarbonylphenylene, lower alkylcarbonylaminophenylene, lower alkylcarbonylaminoheterocyclyl, lower phenylcarbonylaminoalkylheterocyclyl, lower alkylaminophenylene, lower alkylamino, lower alkylaminophenylene, lower alkylsulfonylphenylene, lower alkylsulfonylphenylalkyl, and lower phenylsulfonylheterocyclyl; wherein said aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl, lower heterocyclyl, lower cycloalkylalkylene, lower phenylalkyl, lower alkylcarbonylaminoheterocyclyl, and lower alkylsulfonylphenylene groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from lower alkyl, halo, hydroxy, lower haloalkyl, lower alkoxy, lower haloalkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; and
wherein R37 is selected from hydrogen and lower alkyl; and
wherein R38 is selected from hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl, lower heterocyclyl, lower phenylalkyl, lower alkylphenylene, lower phenylcycloalkyl, phenylphenylene, lower cycloalkylalkylene, lower heterocyclylalkylene, lower alkylheterocyclylalkylene, lower phenylalkylheterocyclyl, lower alkoxyalkylene, lower alkoxyphenylene, lower phenoxyphenylene, phenylcarbonyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkoxycarbonylalkylene, lower alkoxycarbonylphenylene, lower alkylcarbonylcarbonylalkylene, lower alkylaminoalkylene, lower alkylaminophenylalkyl, lower alkylcarbonylaminoalkylene, lower alkylthiophenylene, lower alkylsulfonylphenylalkyl, and lower aminosulfonylphenylalkyl; wherein said aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl, lower heterocyclyl, lower phenylalkyl, and lower heterocyclylalkylene groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from lower alkyl, halo, hydroxy, lower haloalkyl, lower alkoxy, lower haloalkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; or
R38 is xe2x80x94CR52R53 wherein R52 is lower alkoxycarbonyl, and R53 is lower alkylthioalkylene; or
R37 and R38 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 4-8 membered ring heterocycle;
R39 and R40 have the same definition as R26 and R27 in claim 2; or
R2 is selected from the group consisting of 
wherein
k is an integer from 0 to 2; and
R56 is hydrogen or lower alkyl; and
R57 is hydrogen or lower alkyl; and
R58 is selected from hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower phenylalkyl, aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl, lower heterocyclyl, lower heterocyclylalkyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, lower phenylalkylsulfonyl, lower phenylsulfonyl, xe2x80x94C(O)R59, xe2x80x94SO2R60, and xe2x80x94C(O)NHR61;
wherein R59 is selected from lower alkyl, lower haloalkyl, lower cycloalkyl, aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl, lower heterocyclyl, lower alkylphenylene, lower phenylalkyl, lower alkylheterocyclyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkenoxy, loewr phenylalkoxy, lower alkoxyalkylene, lower alkoxyphenylene, lower alkoxyphenylalkyl; wherein said aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl, lower heterocyclyl, and lower phenylalkyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from lower alkyl, halo, hydroxy, lower haloalkyl, lower alkoxy, lower haloalkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; and
wherein R60 is selected from lower alkyl, aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl, lower heterocyclyl, lower alkylphenylene, lower alkylheterocyclyl, lower phenylalkyl, lower heterocyclylheterocyclyl, lower alkoxyphenylene, lower alkylamino, lower alkylaminophenylene, lower alkylsulfonylphenylene, and lower phenylsulfonylheterocyclyl; wherein said aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and naphthyl, lower heterocyclyl, and lower phenylalkyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from lower alkyl, halo, hydroxy, lower haloalkyl, lower alkoxy, lower haloalkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; and
wherein R61 is selected from lower alkyl, aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl and napthyl, lower alkylphenylene, and lower alkoxyphenylene; wherein said aryl group is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from lower alkyl, halo, hydroxy, lower haloalkyl, lower alkoxy, lower haloalkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; and
R3 is selected from pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, and purinyl; wherein R3 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from methylthio, methylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, aminosulfonyl, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, cyano, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, methylcarbonylamino, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, fluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, dichloromethyl, chloromethyl, hydroxy, fluorophenylmethyl, fluorophenylethyl, chlorophenylmethyl, chlorophenylethyl, fluorophenylethenyl, chlorophenylethenyl, fluorophenylpyrazolyl, chlorophenylpyrazolyl, carboxy, methoxy, ethoxy, propyloxy, n-butoxy, methylamino, ethylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, propargylamino, aminomethyl, aminoethyl, N-methyl-N-phenylamino, phenylamino, diphenylamino, benzylamino, phenethylamino, cyclopropylamino, nitro, chlorosulfonyl, amino, methylcarbonyl, methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxyphenylmethylamino, N,N-dimethylaminoethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxyethylamino, imidazolylethylamino, morpholinylethylamino, (1-ethyl-2-hydroxy)ethylamino, piperidinylamino, pyridinylmethylamino, phenylmethylpiperidinylamino, phenylmethylamino, fluorophenylmethylamino, fluorophenylethylamino, methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, methylcarbonyl, methoxyphenylmethylamino, hydrazinyl, 1-methyl-hydrazinyl, or xe2x80x94NR62R63 wherein R62 is methylcarbonyl or amino, and R63 is methyl, ethyl or phenylmethyl; and
R4 is selected from hydrido, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylenyl, cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexadienyl, phenyl, biphenyl, morpholinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperazinyl, piperidinyl, pyridinyl, thienyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolyl, isoquinolinyl, imidazolyl, benzimidazolyl, furyl, pyrazinyl, dihydropyranyl, dihydropyridinyl, dihydrofuryl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrofuryl, benzofuryl, dihydrobenzofuryl, and benzodioxolyl; wherein the cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl and heterocyclyl groups of R4 are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from methylthio, methylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, ethynyl, methoxy, ethoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, trifluoromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, amino, cyano, nitro, dimethylamino, and hydroxy; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
Still another class of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein
R1 is hydrido, methyl, ethyl, propargyl, hydroxyethyl, dimethylaminoethyl, diethylaminoethyl or morpholinylethyl;
R2 has the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein:
j is 0, 1 or 2; and
m is 0; and
R30 is hydrogen; and
R31 is selected from hydrogen and lower alkyl; and
R32 is selected from hydrogen and lower alkyl; and
R33 is selected from lower alkyl, xe2x80x94C(O)R35, xe2x80x94C(O)OR35, xe2x80x94SO2R36, xe2x80x94C(O)NR37R38, and xe2x80x94SO2NR39R40;
wherein R35 is selected from lower alkyl, lower cycloalkyl, phenyl, lower heterocyclyl, lower alkylphenylene, lower alkoxy, lower alkenoxy, lower alkoxyalkylene, lower phenoxyalkylene, and lower phenylalkoxyalkylene; wherein said phenyl and lower phenoxyalkylene groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from lower alkyl, halo, and lower haloalkyl; and
wherein R36 is selected from lower alkyl, phenyl, lower heterocyclyl, lower alkylphenylene, phenylphenylene, lower phenylalkyl, lower alkylheterocyclyl, lower heterocyclylheterocyclyl, lower alkoxyphenylene, and lower alkylamino; wherein said phenyl and lower heterocyclyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from lower alkyl, halo, hydroxy, lower haloalkyl, lower alkoxy, lower haloalkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; and
wherein R37 is hydrogen; and
wherein R38 is selected from lower alkyl, phenyl, and lower alkylphenylene;
wherein R39 and R40 have the same definition as R26 and R27 in claim 2; or
R2 is selected from the group consisting of 
wherein
k is an integer from 0 or 1; and
R56 is hydrogen; and
R57 is hydrogen; and
R58 is selected from xe2x80x94C(O)R59 and xe2x80x94SO2R60;
wherein R59 is selected from lower alkyl, lower cycloalkyl, phenyl, lower alkylphenylene, and lower alkoxyalkylene; wherein said phenyl group is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from lower alkyl, halo, hydroxy, lower haloalkyl, lower alkoxy, lower haloalkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; and
wherein R60 is selected from lower alkyl; and
R3 is selected from pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl or quinolinyl; wherein R3 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, bromo, methyl, cyano, methoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, benzyl, phenethyl, acetyl, hydroxyl, methoxy, dimethylamino, benzylamino, phenethylamino, aminomethyl, amino, hydroxy, and methylcarbonyl; and
R4 is selected from phenyl, quinolyl, biphenyl, pyridinyl, thienyl, furyl, dihydropyranyl, benzofuryl, dihydrobenzofuryl, and benzodioxolyl; wherein the cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl and heterocyclyl groups of R4 are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from methylthio, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro, dimethylamino, and hydroxy; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
Still another class of compounds of specific interest consists of those compounds of Formula I wherein
R1 is hydrido or methyl; and
R3 is selected from pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl or quinolinyl; wherein R3 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, bromo, methyl, cyano, methoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, benzyl, phenethyl, acetyl, hydroxyl, methoxy, dimethylamino, benzylamino, phenethylamino, aminomethyl, amino, hydroxy, and methylcarbonyl; and
R4 is selected from phenyl which is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from methylthio, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro, dimethylamino, and hydroxy; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the compounds of Formula I and/or 1A satisfy one or more of the following conditions:
R1 is hydrido or lower alkyl; more preferably, R1 is hydrido or methyl; and still more preferably, R1 is hydrido;
R2 is hydrido or lower alkyl; more preferably, R2 is hydrido or methyl; and still more preferably, R2 is hydrido;
R2 comprises a piperidinyl, piperazinyl or cyclohexyl moiety;
R3 is substituted or unsubstituted pyridinyl; and preferably, the pyridinyl is a 4-pyridinyl; or
R4 is substituted or unsubstituted phenyl; and preferably, R4 is phenyl substituted with halo.
In addition, where R3 is substituted pyrimidinyl, preferably at least one R3 substitutent is attached to the carbon atom positioned between two nitrogen atoms of the pyrimidinyl ring.
A family of specific compounds of particular interest within Formula I and/or 1A consists of compounds, tautomers and pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof as follows:
4-[5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyridine;
4-[5-methyl-3-(2-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-methyl-3-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-methyl-3-[4-(methylthio)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-chlorohpenyl)-5-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-methyl-5-(3-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(2,5-dimethylphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-methyl-5-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-[(1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl)-4-yl]-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-methyl-5-[3-(phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-methyl-5-[3-(phenylmethoxy)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-methyl-5-[2-(phenylmethoxy)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
2-[3-methyl-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]phenol;
3-[3-methyl-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]phenol;
1-hydroxy-4-(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridinium;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-N,N-dimethyl-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-amine;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-phenyl-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-amine;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(3-methylphenyl)-3-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]pyridine;
4-(5-cyclohexyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyridine;
4-[5-(3-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(3-methylphenyl)-3-propyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)methyl]pyridine;
4-[3,5-bis(3-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[4-methyl-2-(2-trifluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)-5-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-methyl-3-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1,3-dimethyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(3-fluoro-2-methylphenyl)-5-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(3,5-dimethylphenyl)-5-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(3,5-dimethoxyphenyl)-5-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-methyl-3-(3-nitrophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
N,N-dimethyl-4-[5-methyl-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3yl]benzenamine;
4-[3-(2,3-dihydrobenzofuran-5-yl)-5-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-bromophenyl)-5-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(2-fluorophenyl)-5-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)-5-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-methyl-5-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-(3-ethyl-4-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyridine;
4-[5-(3-methoxyphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl}pyridine;
4-[3-ethyl-5-(3-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(3-ethoxyphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-methyl-5-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-methyl-5-(3-thienyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(3-chlorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(3-chloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
ethyl 3-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazole-5-propanoate;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-methyl-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
5-[5-(3-chlorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyrimidin-2-amine;
5-[3-methyl-5-(3-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyrimidin-2-amine;
5-[3-methyl-5-(2-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyrimidin-2-amine;
5-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyrimidin-2-amine;
5-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyrimidin-2-amine;
5-[5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyrimidin-2-amine;
5-[5-(3-chlorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridin-2-amine;
4-[5-(3-chlorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridin-2-amine;
4-[5-(3-methylphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridin-2-amine;
4-[5-(2-methylphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridin-2-amine;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridin-2-amine;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridin-2-amine;
4-[5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridin-2-amine;
5-[5-(3-chlorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-methoxypyridine;
2-methoxy-5-[3-methyl-5-(3-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
2-methoxy-5-[5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(3-chlorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-methoxypyridine;
2-methoxy-4-[3-methyl-5-(3-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
2-methoxy-4-[3-methyl-5-(2-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-methoxypyridine;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl-2-methoxypyridine;
2-methoxy-4-[3-methyl-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
5-[5-(3-chlorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridin-2-ol;
4-[5-(3-chlorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridin-2-ol;
4-[5-(3-methylphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridin-2-ol;
4-[5-(2-methylphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridin-2-ol;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridin-2-ol;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridin-2-ol;
4-[5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridin-2-ol;
5-[5-(3-chlorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine-2-methanamine;
4-[5-(3-chlorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine-2-methanamine;
4-[5-(3-methylphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine-2-methanamine;
4-[5-(2-methylphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine-2-methanamine;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine-2-methanamine;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine-2-methanamine;
4-[5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine-2-methanamine;
5-[5-(3-chlorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine-2-carboxamide;
4-[5-(3-chlorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine-2-carboxamide;
4-[5-(3-methylphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine-2-carboxamide;
4-[5-(2-methylphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine-2-carboxamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine-2-carboxamide;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine-2-carboxamide;
4-[5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine-2-carboxamide;
4-[5-(3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(4-fluoro-3-methoxyphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(4-chloro-3-methoxyphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(2,3-dihydrobenzofuran-6-yl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(benzofuran-6-yl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(3-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(3-chloro-5-methoxyphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(1-cyclohexyen-1-yl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(1,3-cyclohexadien-1-yl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(5,6-dihydro-2H-pyran-4-yl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-(5-cyclohexyl-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyridine;
4-[5-(4-methoxy-3-methylphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(3-methoxy-4-methylphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(3-methoxy-5-methylphenyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(3-furyl)-3-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
2-methyl-4-(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyridine;
2-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyridine;
methyl 4-(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyridine-2-carboxylate;
4-(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyridine-2-carboxamide;
1-[4-(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyridin-2-yl]ethanone;
N,N-dimethyl-4-(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-2-yl)pyridin-2-amine;
3-methyl-4-(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyridine;
3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyridine;
methyl 4-(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4yl)pyridine-3-carboxylate;
4-(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyridine-3-carboxamide;
1-[4-(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyridin-3-yl]ethanone;
3-bromo-4-(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyridine;
N,N-dimethyl-4-(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-2-yl)pyridin-3-amine;
2-methyl-4-(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyrimidine;
4-(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyrimidine;
2-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyrimidine;
4-(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyrimidin-2-amine;
N,N-dimethyl-4-(3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyrimidin-2-amine;
4-(5,6-dihydro-2H-pyran-4-yl)-3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole;
3-methyl-5-phenyl-4-(3-thienyl)-1H-pyrazole;
4-(3-furyl)-3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole;
3-methyl-5-phenyl-4-(2-thienyl)-1H-pyrazole;
4-(2-furyl)-3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole;
4-(3-isothiazolyl)-3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole
4-(3-isoxazolyl)-3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole;
4-(5-isothiazolyl)-3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole;
4-(5-isoxazolyl)-3-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole;
3-methyl-5-phenyl-4-(5-thiazolyl)-1H-pyrazole;
3-methyl-4-(5-oxazolyl)-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
2-methyl-4-[3-(3-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-(1-methyl-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyridine;
4-(3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyridine;
2-methyl-4-(3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyridine;
4-[3-(3-chorophenyl)--methyl-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-methyl-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-methylpyridine;
4-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)-1-methyl-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-methylpyridine;
5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-phenyl-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-amine;
5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-methyl-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-amine;
5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N,N-dimethyl-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-amine dihydrate;
5-(3-fluorophenyl)-N,N-dimethyl-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-amine;
N,N-dimethyl-5-(3-methylphenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-amine;
N-methyl-5-(3-methylphenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-amine;
N-ethyl-5-(3-methylphenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-amine;
N,N-diethyl-5-(3-methylphenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-amine;
5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N,N-diethyl-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-amine;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]morpholine;
5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-propyl-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-amine;
5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-(phenylmethyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-amine hydrate (2:1);
5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-(2-methoxyethyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-amine monohydrate;
1,1-dimethylethyl 4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl-1-piperazinecarboxylate;
1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]piperazine trihydrochloride;
1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-4-methylpiperazine;
1,1-dimethylethyl 4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-piperazinecarboxylate;
1-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]piperazine trihydrochloride;
1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]piperazine;
N-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-[2-(phenylmethyl)aminol-4-pyridinyl]-1H-pyrazol-3-yl-1,3-propanediamine, trihydrochloride;
1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)-4-(phenylmethyl)piperazine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(1-piperazinyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyrimidine, dihydrochloride;
1,1-dimethylethyl [3-[[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]amino]propyl]carbamate;
N-[5-[4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1,3-propanediamine, trihydrochloride monohydrate;
1,1-dimethylethyl [2-[[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]amino]ethyl]carbamate;
1,1-dimethylethyl 4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-piperazinecarboxylate;
1,1-dimethylethyl 4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyrimidinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-piperazinecarboxylate;
1,1-dimethylethyl [3-[[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(2-fluoro-4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]amino]propyl]carbamate;
1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-4-ethylpiperazine;
N-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1,2-ethanediamine;
4-[3-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-5-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(3-ethylphenyl)-5-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)-5-ethyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-ethyl-5-(3-ethylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-(1-methylethyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-cyclopropyl-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(cyclopropyl-3-(4-(fluorophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
5-cyclopropyl-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazole-1-ethanol;
3-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(2-methoxy-4-pyridinyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazole-1-ethanol;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-2(1H)-pyridinone;
1-acetyl-4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]-2(1H)-pyridinone;
Ethyl 2-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]cyclopropanecarboxylate;
2-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-5-yl]cyclopropanecarboxylic acid;
3-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-imidazolyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazole-1-ethanol;
4-[3-(4-chloro-3-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylic acid;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazole-3-methanol;
1-[[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]carbonyl]piperazine;
1,1-dimethylethyl 4-[[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]carbonyl]-1-piperazinecarboxylate;
4-(1,5-dimethyl-3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyridine;
4-(1,3-dimethyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-1,5-dimethyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-1,3-dimethyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-ethyl-1-methyl-3-(3-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-ethyl-1-methyl-5-(3-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-ethyl-5-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-ethyl-5-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(2-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
3-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazole-1-ethanol;
3-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyrimidinyl)-1H-pyrazole-1-ethanol;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
2-[[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]amino]-1-butanol;
4-[5-bromo-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinecarbonitrile;
4-[2-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]ethyl]morpholine;
3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-methyl-xcex1-phenyl-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazole-5-methanol;
N-(5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-4-morpholineethanamine;
4-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2(1H)-pyridinone hydrazone;
4-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N-(phenylmethyl)-2-pyridinamine;
4-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N-(phenylethyl)-2-pyridinamine;
4-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N-ethyl-2-pyridinamine;
4-(3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinecarboxamide;
Methyl 4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinecarboxylate;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N-methyl-2-pyridinecarboxamide;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinecarboxylic acid;
4-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-yl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine4-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(1,3-benzodioxol-5-y)-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-methylpyridine;
4-[5-(3-chlorophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-methyl]pyridine;
4-[3-(3-chlorophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(3-chlorophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
2-methyl-4-[1-methyl-3-(3-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
2-methyl-4-[1-methyl-5-(3-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-(3-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)pyridine;
4-[3-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[1-methyl-3-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-fluoropyridine;
4-[3-(4-bromophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-bromophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
(E)-4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-(2-phenylethenyl)pyridine;
(S)-4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N-(2-methylbutyl)-2-pyridinamine;
4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N-[(4-methoxy-phenyl)methyl]-2-pyridinamine;
N-[4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]-2-pyridinemethanamine;
N-[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]-2-pyridinemethanamine;
2-fluoro-4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-iodophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-iodophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[1-methyl-3-[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
N-[1-(4-fluorophenyl)ethyl]-4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinamine;
N-[(3-fluorophenyl)methyl]-4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinamine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-(1-methylhydrazino)pyridine;
2-fluoro-4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-fluoro-pyridine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl-3-methyl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-3-methyl-pyridine;
4-[3-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-fluoropyridine;
3-(4-fluorophenyl)-N,N-dimethyl-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazole-1-ethanamine;
2-[2-(4-fluorophenyl)ethyl]-4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N-[1-(phenylmethyl)-4-piperidinyl]-2-pyridinamine;
Nxe2x80x2-[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1,2-ethanediamine;
2,4-bis[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
N-[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]-4-morpholineethanamine;
3-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(2-fluoro-4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazole-1-ethanol;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N-[2-(1H-imidazol-1-yl)ethyl]-2-pyridinamine;
4-[2-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(2-fluoro-4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-1-yl]ethyl]morpholine;
(E)-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-[2-[2-(4-fluorophenyl)ethenyl]-4-pyridinyl]-1H-pyrazole-1-ethanol;
3-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(2-fluoro-4-pyridinyl)-N,N-dimethyl-1H-pyrazole-1-ethanamine;
3-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-[2-[2-(4-fluorophenyl)ethyl]-4-pyridinyl]-1H-pyrazole-1-ethanol;
4-[1-[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N,N-dimethyl-2-pyridinamine;
4-[1-[2-(dimethylamino)ethyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-pyridinamine;
3-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-[2-[2-(4-fluorophenyl)ethyl]-4-pyridinyl]-N,N-dimethyl-1H-pyrazole-1-ethanamine;
N-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-4-[3(or 5)-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-[[2-(4-morpholinyl)ethyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinamine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N-4-piperadinyl-2-pyridinamine;
N,N-diethyl-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(2-fluoro-4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazole-1-ethanamine;
4-[1-[2-(diethylamino)ethyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-2-pyridinamine;
2-[[4-[3-(4-(fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]amino]ethanol;
2-[[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-methyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]amino]ethanol;
3-[[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]amino]-1-propanol;
3-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-[2-[[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]amino]-4-pyridinyl]-1H-pyrazole-1-ethanol;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-[2-[[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]amino]-4-pyridinyl]-1H-pyrazole-1-ethanol;
N,N-diethyl-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazole-1-ethanamine;
N-[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]-4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-[2-(4-morpholinyl)ethyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinamine;
N-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-4-morpholinepropanamine;
Nxe2x80x2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N,N-dimethyl-1,3-propanediamine;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-2-propynyl-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-amine;
3-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-[2-[[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]amino]-4-pyridinyl]-1H-pyrazole-1-ethanol;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-[2-[[(4-fluorophenyl)methyl]amino]-4-pyridinyl]-1H-pyrazole-1-ethanol;
4-[3-[(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]quinoline;
N-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]glycine methyl ester;
N-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]glycine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-(2-propynyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-(2-propynyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4,4xe2x80x2-(1H-pyrazole-3,4-diyl)bis[pyridine];
4-[3-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
N-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-4-piperidinamine;
2-Chloro-4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyrimidine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2 (1H)-pyrimidinone hydrazone;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N,N-dimethyl-2-pyrimidinamine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N-methyl-2-pyrimidinamine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N-(phenylmethyl)-2-pyrimidinamine;
N-cyclopropyl-4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyrimidinamine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N-[(4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-2-pyrimidinamine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyrimidinamine;
N-[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyrimidinyl]-N-(phenylmethyl)acetamide;
Ethyl [4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyrimidinyl]carbamate;
4-[3-(3-methylphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyrimidine;
4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyrimidine;
4-[3-(3-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyrimidine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyrimidine;
1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-4-cyclopropylpiperazine;
1-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-4-methylpiperazine, dihydrate;
methyl 4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-piperazinecarboxylate, monohydrate;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-xcex3-oxo-1-piperazinebutanoic acid, dihydrate;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-xcex3-oxo-1-piperazinebutanoic acid, monosodium salt dihydrate;
1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-4-(methylsulfonyl)piperazine, monohydrate;
1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1-(2-propynyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]piperazine, trihydrochloride monohydrate;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyazol-4-yl]-N-2-propynyl-2-pyrimidinamine;
N-(2-fluorophenyl)-4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyrimidinamine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N-(2-methoxyphenyl)-2-pyrimidinamine;
1-[5-(3-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-4-methylpiperazine;
N-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-4-piperidinamine, trihydrochloride;
N-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-4-piperidinamine;
ethyl 4-[[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]amino]-1-piperidinecarboxylate, monohydrate;
1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-4-(2-methoxyphenyl)piperazine;
1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-4-phenylpiperazine;
N-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-4-piperidinamine;
1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-4-(2-propynyl)piperazine;
1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]piperazine;
1,1-dimethylethyl [3-[[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(2-[(phenylmethyl)amino]-4-pyridinyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]amino]propyl]carbamate;
1,1-dimethylethyl 4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(2-fluoro-4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-piperazinecarboxylate;
ethyl 4-[[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]amino]-1-piperidinecarboxylate;
1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(1,3-dithietan-2-ylidene)-2-(4-pyridinyl)ethanone;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-[(1-methyl-4-piperidinyl)methyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
1,1-dimethylethyl 4-[[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]carbonyl]-1-piperazinecarboxylate;
1-[[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]-4-methylpiperazine;
1-[[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]-4-piperazine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-piperidinylmethyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine;
N-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-3H-pyrazol-3-yl]-4-piperidineamine, trihydrochloride, monohydrate;
N-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-4-N,1-dimethyl-4-piperidinamine, dihydrate
1-[2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]ethyl]piperazine;
1-[2-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]ethyl]-4-methylpiperazine;
1-[2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]ethyl]piperazine;
1-[2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]ethyl]-4-methylpiperazine;
1-[[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]piperazine;
1-[[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]-4-methylpiperazine;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-piperazineethanol;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-piperazineethanamine;
4-[5-[4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-piperazineethanol;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-piperazineethanamine;
1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3,5-dimethylpiperazine;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1,2,6-trimethylpiperazine;
1-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3,5-dimethylpiperazine;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1,2,6-trimethylpiperazine;
1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-methylpiperazine;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1,2-dimethylpiperazine;
1-[5-(4-fluorophneyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-methylpiperazine;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1,2-dimethylpiperazine;
5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-N-3-pyrrolidinyl-1H-pyrazol-3-amine;
5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-(1-methyl-3-pyrrolidinyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-amine;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-N-3-pyrrolidinyl-1H-pyrazol-3-amine;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-(1-methyl-3-pyrrolidinyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-amine;
1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-pyrrolidinamine;
1-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N,N-dimethyl-3-pyrrolidinamine;
1-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-pyrrolidinamine;
1-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N,N-dimethyl-3-pyrrolidinamine;
5-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-[(1-ethyl-2-pyrrolidinyl)methyl]-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-amine;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-[(1-ethyl-2-pyrrolidinyl)methyl]-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-amine;
N-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-piperidinamine;
N-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-3-piperidinamine;
N-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-3-piperidinamine;
N-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-3-piperidinamine;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-piperazinemethanol;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-piperazinemethanamine;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-piperazinemethanol;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-piperazinemethanamine;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-piperazinemethanol;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-piperazinemethanamine;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-piperazinemethanol;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-piperazinemethanamine;
4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N-methyl-2-pyrimidinamine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N-methyl-2-pyrimidinamine;
1-[[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl]-4-piperidinol;
1-[[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]methyl-4-piperidinol;
4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyrimidine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyrimidine;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-piperazinecarboxylic acid;
ethyl 4-[5[-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-piperazinecarboxylate;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl-1-methyl-2-piperazinecarboxylic acid;
ethyl 4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-piperazinecarboxylate;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-piperazinecarboxamide;
4-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-piperazinecarboxamide;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-piperazinecarboxylic acid;
ethyl 4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-piperazinecarboxylate;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-2-piperazinecarboxamide;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-piperazinecarboxylic acid;
ethyl 4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-piperazinecarboxylate;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-methyl-2-piperazinecarboxamide;
N-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-ethyl-4-piperidinamine;
N-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-(phenylmethyl)-4-piperidinamine;
1-acetyl-N-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-4-piperidinamine;
N-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-(2-propynyl)-4-piperidinamine;
N-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-cyclopropyl-4-piperidinamine;
N-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-(methoxyacetyl)-4-piperidinamine;
N-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-(methylethyl)-4-piperidinamine;
N-[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-propyl-4-piperidinamine;
ethyl 4-[[5-(4-chlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]amino]-1-piperidinecarboxylate;
5-(4-fluorophenyl)-N-methyl-N-2-propynyl-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-amine;
(xcex2R)-xcex2-[[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]amino]benzene ethanol;
(xcex2S)-xcex2-[[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]amino]benzene propanol;
(xcex2S)-xcex2-[[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]amino]benzene ethanol;
(xcex2R)-xcex2-[[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]amino]benzene propanol;
N-[2-(1-ethyl-2-piperidinyl)ethyl]-4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinamine;
N2,N2-diethyl-N1-[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]-1-phenyl-1,2-ethanediamine;
N-(1-ethyl-4-piperidinyl)-4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinamine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N-(4-piperidinylmethyl)-2-pyridinamine;
2-[[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]amino]-3-methyl-1-butanol;
(2S)-2-[[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]amino]-4-methyl-1-pentanol;
N1,N1-diethyl-N4-[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyrimidinyl]-1,4-pentanediamine;
(2R)-1-[[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]amino]-2-propanol;
N4-[4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl)-2-pyridinyl]-N1,N1-diethyl-1,4-pentanediamine;
(2S)-1-[[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]amino]-2-propanol;
1-[5-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-4-methylpiperazine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N-[2-(1-piperidinyl)ethyl]-2-pyridinamine;
N,N-diethyl-Nxe2x80x2-[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]-1,2-ethanediamine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1-(2-propenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine, monohydrochloride;
8-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1,4-dioxa-8-azaspiro[4.5]decane;
1-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-4-piperidinone;
1-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-4-piperidinol;
1-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1,2,3,6-hexahydropyridine;
1-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N,N-dimethyl-4-piperidinamine, trihydrochloride;
1-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-4-piperidinamine, trihydrochloride;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-5-(4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-1-piperidinyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]pyridine, trihydrochloride;
ethyl 4-[[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]amino]-1-piperidinecarboxylate;
1-methyl-4-[5-phenyl-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]piperazine;
1-[5-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-4-methylpiperazine;
4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]morpholine;
N1,N1-diethyl-N4-[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]-1,4-pentanediamine;
4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-N-[3-(2-methyl-1-piperidinyl)propyl]-2-pyridinamine;
ethyl 4-(5-phenyl-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1-piperazinecarboxylate;
N,N-diethyl-Nxe2x80x2-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1,3-propanediamine;
N1,N1,-diethyl-N4-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-1,4-pentanediamine;
N-[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]-4-methyl-1-piperazinepropanamine(2E)-2-butenedioate (1:1);
N-(2-[1,4xe2x80x2-bipiperidin]-1xe2x80x2-ylethyl)-4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinamine;
N-[2-[[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl-2-pyridinyl]amino]ethyl]-N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-trimethyl-1,3-propanediamine;
N,N,Nxe2x80x3-triethyl-Nxe2x80x2-[2-[[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinylamino]ethyl]-1,3-propanediamine;
3-[[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]amino]-1,2-propanediol;
trans-4-[[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]amino]cyclohexanol;
4-[[4-[3-(4-fluorophenyl)-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]-2-pyridinyl]amino]cyclohexanone; and
1-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-4-(4-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazol-3-yl]-N,N-diethyl-4-piperidinamine, trihydrochloride.
Within Formula I there is another subclass of compounds of high interest represented by Formula IX: 
wherein
Z represents a carbon atom or a nitrogen atom; and
R1 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower alkynyl, lower heterocycyl, lower aralkyl, lower aminoalkyl and lower alkylaminoalkyl; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl, and naphthyl, 5- or 6-membered heterocyclyl selected from piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and morpholinyl, lower haloalkyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkylamino, lower alkylaminoalkyl, phenylamino, lower aralkyl, lower aralkylamino, lower alkylaminoalkylamino, lower aminoalkyl, lower aminoalkylamino, lower alkynylamino, lower heterocyclylamino, lower heterocyclylalkyl, lower heterocyclylalkylamino, lower alkylheterocyclyl, lower carboxycycloalkyl, lower carboxyalkylamino, lower alkoxyalkylamino, lower alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylamino, lower heterocyclylcarbonyl, lower alkoxycarbonylheterocyclyl, and lower alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylcarbonyl; wherein the aryl and heteroaryl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, lower alkyl, keto, aralkyl, carboxy, lower alkylaminoalkylamino, lower alkynylamino, lower heterocyclylalkylamino, lower alkylcarbonyl and lower alkoxycarbonyl; or
R2 is xe2x80x94CR54R55 wherein R54 is phenyl and R55 is hydroxy; and
R4 is selected from hydrido, lower cycloalkyl, lower cycloalkenyl, lower cycloalkyldienyl, 5- or 6-membered heterocyclyl, and aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl, naphthyl; wherein R4 is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, aryloxy, lower aralkoxy, lower haloalkyl, lower alkylthio, lower alkylamino, nitro, hydroxy; and
R5 is selected from halo, amino, cyano, aminocarbonyl, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, hydroxy, lower aminoalkyl, lower aralkyl, lower aralkyloxy, lower aralkylamino, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkylamino, lower alkylcarbonyl, lower aralkenyl, lower arylheterocyclyl, carboxy, lower cycloalkylamino, lower alkoxycarbonylamino, lower alkoxyaralkylamino, lower alkylaminoalkylamino, lower heterocyclylamino, lower heterocyclylalkylamino, lower aralkylheterocyclylamino, lower alkylaminocarbonyl, lower alkylcarbonyl, lower alkoxyaralkylamino, hydrazinyl, and lower alkylhydrazinyl, or xe2x80x94NR62R63 wherein R62 is lower alkylcarbonyl or amino, and R63 is lower alkyl or lower phenylalkyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula IX
R1 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, hydroxyethyl and propargyl; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, propyl, phenyl, trifluoromethyl, hydroxyethyl, methoxycarbonylethyl, ethoxycarbonylethyl, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N-propylamino, N-phenylamino, aminomethyl, aminoethyl, aminoethylamino, aminopropylamino, propargylamino, benzylamino, dimethylaminopropylamino, morpholinylpropylamino, morpholinylethylamino, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, morpholinyl, pyridinyl, carboxymethylamino, methoxyethylamino, (1,1-dimethyl)ethylcarbonyl, (1,1-dimethyl)ethylcarbonylaminopropylamino, (1,1-dimethyl)ethylcarbonylaminoethylamino, piperazinylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethyl-ethylpiperazinylcarbonyl; wherein the phenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, morpholinyl, and pyridinyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo, keto, methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl, benzyl, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and (1,1-dimethyl)ethoxycarbonyl; and
R4 is selected from cyclohexyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexadienyl, phenyl, quinolyl, biphenyl, pyridinyl, thienyl, furyl, dihydropyranyl, benzofuryl, dihydrobenzofuryl, and benzodioxolyl; wherein R4 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from methylthio, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro, dimethylamino, and hydroxy; and
R5 is selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, fluorophenylethyl, fluorophenylethenyl, fluorophenylpyrazolyl, cyano, methoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, acetyl, hydroxy, carboxy, methoxy, methylamino, dimethylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, ethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxyethylamino, imidazolylamino, morpholinylethylamino, (1-ethyl-2-hydroxy)ethylamino, piperidinylamino, pyridinylmethylamino, phenylmethylpiperidinylamino, aminomethyl, cyclopropylamino, amino, hydroxy, methylcarbonyl, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxyphenylmethylamino, phenylmethylamino, fluorophenylmethylamino, fluorophenylethylamino, methylaminocarbonyl, methylcarbonyl, hydrazinyl, and 1-methylhydrazinyl, or xe2x80x94NR62R63 wherein R62 is methylcarbonyl or amino, and R63 is methyl or benzyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
Within Formula I there is another subclass of compounds of high interest represented by Formula X: 
wherein
Z represents a carbon atom or a nitrogen atom; and
R1 is selected from lower alkyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower alkynyl, lower aminoalkyl and lower alkylaminoalkyl; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl, and naphthyl, 5- or 6-membered heterocyclyl selected from piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and morpholinyl, lower haloalkyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkylamino, lower alkylaminoalkyl, phenylamino, lower aralkyl, lower aralkylamino, lower alkylaminoalkylamino, lower aminoalkyl, lower aminoalkylamino, lower alkynylamino, lower heterocyclylamino, lower heterocyclylalkyl, lower heterocyclylalkylamino, lower alkylheterocyclyl, lower carboxycycloalkyl, lower carboxyalkylamino, lower alkoxyalkylamino, lower alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylamino, lower heterocyclylcarbonyl, lower alkoxycarbonylheterocyclyl, and lower alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylcarbonyl; wherein the aryl and heteroaryl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, lower alkyl, keto, aralkyl, carboxy, lower alkylaminoalkylamino, lower alkynylamino, lower heterocyclylalkylamino, lower alkylcarbonyl and lower alkoxycarbonyl; or
R2 is xe2x80x94CR54R55 wherein R54 is phenyl and R55 is hydroxy; and
R4 is selected from 5- or 6-membered heteroaryl, and aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl, and naphthyl; wherein R4 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, aryloxy, lower aralkoxy, lower haloalkyl, lower alkylthio, lower alkylamino, nitro, hydroxy; and
R5 is selected from halo, amino, cyano, aminocarbonyl, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, hydroxy, lower aminoalkyl, lower aralkyl, lower aralkyloxy, lower aralkylamino, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkylamino, lower alkylcarbonyl, lower aralkenyl, lower arylheterocyclyl, carboxy, lower cycloalkylamino, lower alkoxycarbonylamino, lower alkoxyaralkylamino, lower alkylaminoalkylamino, lower heterocyclylamino, lower heterocyclylalkylamino, lower aralkylheterocyclylamino, lower alkylaminocarbonyl, lower alkylcarbonyl, lower alkoxyaralkylamino, hydrazinyl, and lower alkylhydrazinyl, or xe2x80x94NR62R63 wherein R62 is lower alkylcarbonyl or amino, and R63 is lower alkyl or lower phenylalkyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula X
R1 is selected from methyl, ethyl, hydroxyethyl and propargyl; and
R2 is selected from methyl, ethyl, propyl, phenyl, trifluoromethyl, hydroxyethyl, methoxycarbonylethyl, ethoxycarbonylethyl, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N-propylamino, N-phenylamino, aminomethyl, aminoethyl, aminoethylamino, aminopropylamino, propargylamino, benzylamino, piperadinylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, dimethylaminopropylamino, morpholinylpropylamino, morpholinylethylamino, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, morpholinyl, pyridinyl, N-methylpiperazinyl, carboxymethylamino, methoxyethylamino, (1,1-dimethyl)ethylcarbonyl, (1,1-dimethyl)ethylcarbonylaminopropylamino, (1,1-dimethyl)ethylcarbonylaminoethylamino, piperazinylcarbonyl, and 1,1-dimethyl-ethylpiperazinylcarbonyl; wherein the phenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, morpholinyl, and pyridinyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo, keto, methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl, benzyl, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and (1,1-dimethyl)ethoxycarbonyl; and
R4 is selected from phenyl, quinolyl, biphenyl, pyridinyl, thienyl, furyl, dihydropyranyl, benzofuryl, dihydrobenzofuryl, and benzodioxolyl; wherein R4 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from methylthio, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro, dimethylamino, and hydroxy; and
R5 is selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, fluorophenylethyl, fluorophenylethenyl, fluorophenylpyrazolyl, cyano, methoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, acetyl, hydroxy, carboxy, methoxy, methylamino, dimethylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, ethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxyethylamino, propargylamino, imidazolylamino, morpholinylethylamino, (1-ethyl-2-hydroxy)ethylamino, piperidinylamino, pyridinylmethylamino, phenylmethylpiperidinylamino, aminomethyl, cyclopropylamino, amino, hydroxy, methylcarbonyl, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxyphenylmethylamino, phenylmethylamino, fluorophenylmethylamino, fluorophenylethylamino, methylaminocarbonyl, methylcarbonyl, hydrazinyl, and 1-methylhydrazinyl, or NR62R63 wherein R62 is methylcarbonyl or amino, and R63 is methyl or benzyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
Within Formula I there is another subclass of compounds of high interest represented by Formula XI: 
wherein
Z represents a carbon atom or a nitrogen atom; and
R1 is selected from lower alkyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower alkynyl, lower aminoalkyl and lower alkylaminoalkyl; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl, and naphthyl, 5- or 6-membered heterocyclyl selected from piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and morpholinyl, lower haloalkyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkylamino, lower alkylaminoalkyl, phenylamino, lower aralkyl, lower aralkylamino, lower alkylaminoalkylamino, lower aminoalkyl, lower aminoalkylamino, lower alkynylamino, lower heterocyclylamino, lower heterocyclylalkyl, lower heterocyclylalkylamino, lower alkylheterocyclyl, lower carboxycycloalkyl, lower carboxyalkylamino, lower alkoxyalkylamino, lower alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylamino, lower heterocyclylcarbonyl, lower alkoxycarbonylheterocyclyl, and lower alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylcarbonyl; wherein the aryl and heteroaryl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, lower alkyl, keto, aralkyl, carboxy, lower alkylaminoalkylamino, lower alkynylamino, lower heterocyclylalkylamino, lower alkylcarbonyl and lower alkoxycarbonyl; or
R2 is xe2x80x94CR54R55 wherein R54 is phenyl and R55 is hydroxy; and
R4 is selected from 5- or 6-membered heteroaryl, and aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl, and naphthyl; wherein R4 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, aryloxy, lower aralkoxy, lower haloalkyl, lower alkylthio, lower alkylamino, nitro, hydroxy; and
R5 is selected from halo, amino, cyano, aminocarbonyl, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, hydroxy, lower aminoalkyl, lower aralkyl, lower aralkyloxy, lower aralkylamino, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkylamino, lower alkylcarbonyl, lower aralkenyl, lower arylheterocyclyl, carboxy, lower cycloalkylamino, lower alkoxycarbonylamino, lower alkoxyaralkylamino, lower alkylaminoalkylamino, lower heterocyclylamino, lower heterocyclylalkylamino, lower aralkylheterocyclylamino, lower alkylaminocarbonyl, lower alkylcarbonyl, lower alkoxyaralkylamino, hydrazinyl, and lower alkylhydrazinyl, or xe2x80x94NR62R63 wherein R62 is lower alkylcarbonyl or amino, and R63 is lower alkyl or lower phenylalkyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula XI
R1 is selected from methyl, ethyl, hydroxyethyl and propargyl; and
R2 is selected from methyl, ethyl, propyl, phenyl, trifluoromethyl, hydroxyethyl, methoxycarbonylethyl, ethoxycarbonylethyl, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N-propylamino, N-phenylamino, aminomethyl, aminoethyl, aminoethylamino, aminopropylamino, propargylamino, benzylamino, dimethylaminopropylamino, morpholinylpropylamino, morpholinylethylamino, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, morpholinyl, pyridinyl, carboxymethylamino, methoxyethylamino, (1,1-dimethyl)ethylcarbonyl, (1,1-dimethyl)ethylcarbonylaminopropylamino, (1,1-dimethyl)ethylcarbonylaminoethylamino, piperazinylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylethylpiperazinylcarbonyl; wherein the phenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, morpholinyl, and pyridinyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo, keto, methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl, benzyl, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and (1,1-dimethyl)ethoxycarbonyl;
R4 is selected from phenyl, quinolyl, biphenyl, pyridinyl, thienyl, furyl, dihydropyranyl, benzofuryl, dihydrobenzofuryl, and benzodioxolyl; wherein R4 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from methylthio, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro, dimethylamino, and hydroxy; and
R5 is selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, fluorophenylethyl, fluorophenylethenyl, fluorophenylpyrazolyl, cyano, methoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, acetyl, hydroxy, carboxy, methoxy, methylamino, dimethylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, ethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxyethylamino, imidazolylamino, morpholinylethylamino, (1-ethyl-2-hydroxy)ethylamino, piperidinylamino, pyridinylmethylamino, phenylmethylpiperidinylamino, aminomethyl, cyclopropylamino, amino, hydroxy, methylcarbonyl, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxyphenylmethylamino, phenylmethylamino, fluorophenylmethylamino, fluorophenylethylamino, methylaminocarbonyl, methylcarbonyl, hydrazinyl, and 1-methylhydrazinyl, or xe2x80x94N62R63 wherein R62 is methylcarbonyl or amino, and R63 is methyl or benzyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds of Formula IX wherein
Z represents a carbon atom or a nitrogen atom; and
R1 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower alkynyl, lower aminoalkyl and lower alkylaminoalkyl; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl, and naphthyl, 5- or 6-membered heterocyclyl selected from piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, pyridinyl and morpholinyl, lower haloalkyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkylamino, lower alkylaminoalkyl, phenylamino, lower aralkyl, lower aralkylamino, lower alkylaminoalkylamino, lower aminoalkyl, lower aminoalkylamino, lower alkynylamino, lower heterocyclylamino, lower heterocyclylalkyl, lower heterocyclylalkylamino, lower alkylheterocyclyl, lower carboxycycloalkyl, lower carboxyalkylamino, lower alkoxyalkylamino, lower alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylamino, lower heterocyclylcarbonyl, lower alkoxycarbonylheterocyclyl, and lower alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylcarbonyl; wherein the aryl and heteroaryl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, lower alkyl, keto, aralkyl, carboxy, lower alkylaminoalkylamino, lower alkynylamino, lower heterocyclylalkylamino, lower alkylcarbonyl and lower alkoxycarbonyl; or
R2 is xe2x80x94CR54R55 wherein R54 is phenyl and R55 is hydroxy; and
R4 is phenyl that is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, aryloxy, lower aralkoxy, lower haloalkyl, lower alkylthio, lower alkylamino, nitro, hydroxy; and
R5 is selected from halo, amino, cyano, aminocarbonyl, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, hydroxy, lower aminoalkyl, lower aralkyl, lower aralkyloxy, lower aralkylamino, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkylamino, lower alkylcarbonyl, lower aralkenyl, lower arylheterocyclyl, carboxy, lower cycloalkylamino, lower alkoxycarbonylamino, lower alkoxyaralkylamino, lower alkylaminoalkylamino, lower heterocyclylamino, lower heterocyclylalkylamino, lower aralkylheterocyclylamino, lower alkylaminocarbonyl, lower alkylcarbonyl, lower alkoxyaralkylamino, hydrazinyl, and lower alkylhydrazinyl, or xe2x80x94NR62R63 wherein R62 is lower alkylcarbonyl or amino, and R63 is lower alkyl or lower phenylalkyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A class of compounds of specific interest consists of those compounds of Formula IX wherein
R1 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, hydroxyethyl and propargyl;
R2 is selected from methyl, ethyl, propyl, phenyl, trifluoromethyl, hydroxyethyl, methoxycarbonylethyl, ethoxycarbonylethyl, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N-propylamino, N-phenylamino, aminomethyl, aminoethyl, aminoethylamino, aminopropylamino, propargylamino, benzylamino, dimethylaminopropylamino, morpholinylpropylamino, morpholinylethylamino, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, morpholinyl, pyridinyl, carboxymethylamino, methoxyethylamino, (1,1-dimethyl)ethylcarbonyl, (1,1-dimethyl)ethylcarbonylaminopropylamino, (1,1-dimethyl)ethylcarbonylaminoethylamino, piperazinylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethyl-ethylpiperazinylcarbonyl; wherein the phenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolyl, morpholinyl, and pyridinyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo, keto, methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl, benzyl, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and (1,1-dimethyl)ethoxycarbonyl;
R4 is phenyl that is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from methylthio, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro, dimethylamino, and hydroxy; and
R5 is selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, fluorophenylethyl, fluorophenylethenyl, fluorophenylpyrazolyl, cyano, methoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, acetyl, hydroxy, carboxy, methoxy, methylamino, dimethylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, ethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxyethylamino, imidazolylamino, morpholinylethylamino, (1-ethyl-2-hydroxy)ethylamino, piperidinylamino, pyridinylmethylamino, phenylmethylpiperidinylamino, aminomethyl, cyclopropylamino, amino, hydroxy, methylcarbonyl, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxyphenylmethylamino, phenylmethylamino, fluorophenylmethylamino, fluorophenylethylamino, methylaminocarbonyl, methylcarbonyl, hydrazinyl, and 1-methylhydrazinyl, or xe2x80x94NR62R63 wherein R62 is methylcarbonyl or amino, and R63 is methyl or benzyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
Another class of compounds of specific interest consists of those compounds of Formula IX wherein
Z represents a carbon atom or a nitrogen atom; and
R1 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, lower hydroxyalkyl and lower alkynyl; and
R2 is selected from hydrido and lower alkyl; and
R4 is selected from phenyl and benzodioxolyl; wherein phenyl is optionally substituted with one or more halo radicals; and
R5 is selected from hydrido, halo and alkylhydrazinyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
Still another class of compounds of specific interest consists of those compounds of Formula IX wherein
Z represents a carbon atom; and
R1 is selected from hydrido, methyl, hydroxyethyl, propargyl; and
R2 is hydrido; and
R4 is selected from phenyl and benzodioxolyl; wherein phenyl is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from chloro, fluoro and bromo; and
R5 is selected from hydrido, fluoro, and 1-methylhydrazinyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A preferred class of compounds of specific interest consists of those compounds of Formula IX wherein
Z represents a carbon atom; and
R1 is selected from hydrido and methyl; and
R2 is hydrido; and
R4 is selected from phenyl that is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from chloro, fluoro and bromo; and
R5is selected from hydrido and fluoro; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
Within Formula IA there is another subclass of compounds of interest represented by Formula IXA: 
wherein
Z represents a carbon atom or a nitrogen atom; and
R1 is selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower alkynyl, lower aralkyl, lower aminoalkyl and lower alkylarninoalkyl; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, lower alkylamino, lower alkynylamino, arylamino, lower aralkylamino, lower heterocyclylalkylamino, lower aminoalkylamino, lower alkylaminoalkylamino, lower hydroxyalkylamino, lower carboxyalkylamino, and lower alkoxyalkylamino, lower alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylamino, wherein the aryl group is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, keto, lower alkyl, aralkyl, carboxy, lower alkoxy, lower alkylaminoalkylamino, lower alkynylamino, lower heterocyclylalkylamino, lower alkylcarbonyl and lower alkoxycarbonyl; or
R2 is R200-heterocyclyl-R201 or R200-cycloalkyl-R201 wherein:
R200 is selected from:
xe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
or R200 represents a bond;
R201 represents one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy, keto, lower alkyl, lower hydroxyalkyl, lower haloalkyl, lower cycloalkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, lower aralkyl, lower heterocyclylalkylene, lower alkylcarbonyl, lower hydroxyalkylcarbonyl, lower cycloalkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, haloarylcarbonyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkoxyalkylene, lower alkoxyarylene, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower carboxyalkylcarbonyl, lower alkoxyalkylcarbonyl, lower heterocyclylalkylcarbonyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, lower alkylsulfonylalkylene, amino, lower aminoalkyl, lower alkylamino, lower aralkylamino, lower alkylaminoalkylene, aminocarbonyl, lower alkylcarbonylamino, lower alkylcarbonylaminoalkylene, lower alkylaminoalkylcarbonyl, lower alkylaminoalkylcarbonylamino, lower aminoalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, lower alkoxycarbonylamino, lower alkoxyalkylcarbonylamino, lower alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylene, lower alkylimidocarbonyl, amidino, lower alkylamidino, lower aralkylamidino, guanidino, lower guanidinoalkylene, and lower alkylsulfonylamino; and
R202 and R203 are independently selected from hydrido, lower alkyl, aryl and lower aralkyl; and
y is 0, 1, 2 or 3; and
R4 is selected from aryl selected from phenyl, biphenyl, naphthyl, wherein said aryl is optionally substituted at a substitutable position with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, aryloxy, lower aralkoxy, lower haloalkyl, lower alkylthio, lower alkylamino, nitro, and hydroxy; and
R5 is selected from hydrido, halo, amino, cyano, aminocarbonyl, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, hydroxy, lower aminoalkyl, lower aralkyl, lower aralkyloxy, lower aralkylamino, lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkylamino, lower hydroxyalkylamino, lower alkylcarbonyl, lower aralkenyl, lower arylheterocyclyl, carboxy, lower cycloalkylamino, lower hydroxycycloalkylamino, lower alkoxycarbonylamino, lower alkoxyaralkylamino, lower alkylaminoalkylamino, lower heterocyclylamino, lower heterocyclylalkylamino, lower aralkylheterocyclylamino, lower alkylaminocarbonyl, lower alkylcarbonyl, lower alkoxyaralkylamino, hydrazinyl, and lower alkylhydrazinyl, or xe2x80x94NR62R63 wherein R62 is lower alkylcarbonyl or amino, and R63 is lower alkyl or lower phenylalkyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
When the substituent at the 4-position of the pyrazole ring is a substituted pyridinyl, at least one of the substituents preferably is attached to a ring carbon atom adjacent the nitrogen heteroatom of the pyridine ring. When the substituent at the 4-position of the pyrazole ring is a substituted pyrimidinyl, at least one of the substituents preferably is attached to the carbon ring atom between the nitrogen heteroatoms of the pyrimidine ring. When R2 comprises a substituted piperidinyl or piperazinyl moiety, at least one of the substituents preferably is attached to the distal nitrogen heteroatom or to a carbon ring atom adjacent to the distal nitrogen heteroatom of the piperidine or piperazine ring.
A subclass of compounds of specific interest consists of those compounds of Formula IXA wherein:
R1 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, hydroxyethyl and propargyl; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N-propylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, N-butylamino, N-propargylamino, N-phenylamino, N-benzylamino, aminoethylamino, aminopropylamino, aminobutylamino, methylaminoethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, ethylaminoethylamino, diethylaminoethylamino, methylaminopropylamino, dimethylaminopropylamino, ethylaminopropylamino, diethylaminopropylamino, morpholinylmethylamino, morpholinylethylamino, morpholinylpropylamino, piperidinylmethylamino, piperidinylethylamino, piperidinylpropylamino, piperazinylmethylamino, piperazinylethylamino, piperazinylpropylamino, carboxymethylamino, carboxyethylamino, methoxyethylamino, ethoxyethylamino, ethoxymethylamino, (1,1-dimethyl)ethylcarbonylaminopropylamino, and (1,1-dimethyl)ethylcarbonylaminoethylamino, wherein the phenyl, morpholinyl, piperidinyl, and piperazinyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo, keto, methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl, benzyl, methoxy, ethyoxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and (1,1-dimethyl)ethoxycarbonyl; and
R2 is R200-piperidinyl-R201, R200-piperazinyl-R201, or R200-cyclohexyl-R201 wherein:
R200 is selected from:
xe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
or R200 represents a bond;
R201 represents one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydrido, chloro, fluoro, bromo, iodo, hydroxy, carboxy, keto, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl, hydroxybutyl, (1-hydroxy-1,1-dimethyl)ethyl, chloromethyl, chloroethyl, chloropropyl, chlorobutyl, fluoromethyl, fluoroethyl, fluoropropyl, fluorobutyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, ethenyl, propenyl, butenyl, ethynyl, propynyl, propargyl, butynyl, phenyl, benzyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, piperidinylmethylene, piperazinylmethylene, morpholinylmethylene, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, methoxymethylene, methoxyethylene, methoxypropylene, ethoxyethylene, ethoxypropylene, propoxyethylene, propoxypropylene, methoxyphenylene, ethoxyphenylene, propoxyphenylene, methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, propylcarbonyl, cyclopropylcarbonyl, cyclobutylcarbonyl, cyclopentylcarbonyl, cyclohexylcarbonyl, benzoyl, chlorobenzoyl, fluorobenzoyl, hydroxymethylcarbonyl, hydroxyethylcarbonyl, hydroxypropylcarbonyl, carboxymethylcarbonyl, carboxyethylcarbonyl, carboxypropylcarbonyl, methoxymethylcarbonyl, methoxyethylcarbonyl, methoxypropylcarbonyl, ethoxymethylcarbonyl, ethoxyethylcarbonyl, ethoxypropylcarbonyl, propoxymethylcarbonyl, propoxyethylcarbonyl, propoxypropylcarbonyl, methoxyphenylcarbonyl, ethoxyphenylcarbonyl, propoxyphenylcarbonyl, piperidinylmethylcarbonyl, piperazinylmethylcarbonyl, morpholinylcarbonyl, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, methylsulfonylmethylene, amino, aminomethyl, aminoethyl, aminopropyl, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N-propylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, phenylamino, benzylamino, methylaminomethylene, ethylaminomethylene, methylaminoethylene, ethylaminoethylene, aminocarbonyl, methylcarbonylamino, ethylcarbonylamino, methylaminomethylcarbonyl, ethylaminomethylcarbonyl, methylcarbonylaminomethylene, ethylcarbonylaminomethylene, aminomethylcarbonylaminocarbonylmethylene, methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxymethylcarbonylamino, methoxyethylcarbonylamino, ethoxymethylcarbonylamino, ethoxyethylcarbonylamino, methoxycarbonylaminomethylene, ethoxycarbonylaminomethylene, methylimidocarbonyl, ethylimidocarbonyl, amidino, methylamidino, methylamidino, benzylamidino, guanidino, guanidinomethylene, guanidinoethylene, and methylsulfonylamino; and
R202 and R203 are independently selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, phenyl and benzyl; and
y is 0, 1 or 2; and
R4 is phenyl, wherein said phenyl is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from methylthio, fluoro, chloro, bromo, iodo, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, trifluoromethyl, nitro, dimethylamino, and hydroxy; and
R5 is selected from hydrido, fluoro, chloro, bromo, iodo, hydroxy, methyl, ethyl, propyl, benzyl, fluorophenylethyl, fluorophenylethenyl, fluorophenylpyrazolyl, cyano, carboxy, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, acetyl, methylamino, dimethylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, ethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, hydroxyethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxybutylamino, hydroxycyclopropylamino, hydroxycyclobutylamino, hydroxycyclopentylamino, hydroxycyclohexylamino, imidazolylamino, morpholinylethylamino, (1-ethyl-2-hydroxy)ethylamino, piperidinylamino, pyridinylmethylamino, phenylmethylpiperidinylamino, aminomethyl, cyclopropylamino, amino, hydroxy, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxyphenylmethylamino, phenylmethylamino, fluorophenylmethylamino, fluorophenylethylamino, methylaminoethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, methylaminopropylamino, dimethylaminopropylamino, methylaminobutylamino, dimethylaminobutylamino, methylaminopentylamino, dimethylaminopentylamino, ethylaminoethylamino, diethylaminoethylamino, ethylaminopropylamino, diethylaminopropylamino, ethylaminobutylamino, diethylaminobutylamino, ethylaminopentylamino, methylaminocarbonyl, methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, hydrazinyl, and 1-methylhydrazinyl, or xe2x80x94NR62R63 wherein R62 is methylcarbonyl or amino, and R63 is methyl or benzyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
Within Formula IXA there is another subclass of compounds of interest represented by Formula XA: 
wherein:
R1 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, hydroxyethyl and propargyl; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N-propylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, N-butylamino, N-propargylamino, N-phenylamino, N-benzylamino, aminoethylamino, aminopropylamino, aminobutylamino, methylaminoethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, ethylaminoethylamino, diethylaminoethylamino, methylaminopropylamino, dimethylaminopropylamino, ethylaminopropylamino, diethylaminopropylamino, morpholinylmethylamino, morpholinylethylamino, morpholinylpropylamino, piperidinylmethylamino, piperidinylethylamino, piperidinylpropylamino, piperazinylmethylamino, piperazinylethylamino, and piperazinylpropylamino, wherein the phenyl, morpholinyl, piperidinyl, and piperazinyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo, keto, methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl, benzyl, and methoxy; and
R4 is phenyl, wherein said phenyl is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, methyl, ethyl, methoxy and ethoxy; and
R5 is selected from hydrido, fluoro, chloro, bromo, hydroxy, methyl, ethyl, propyl, benzyl, cyano, carboxy, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, acetyl, methylamino, dimethylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, ethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, hydroxyethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxybutylamino, hydroxycyclopropylamino, hydroxycyclobutylamino, hydroxycyclopentylamino, hydroxycyclohexylamino, imidazolylamino, morpholinylethylamino, (1-ethyl-2-hydroxy)ethylamino, piperidinylamino, pyridinylmethylamino, phenylmethylpiperidinylamino, aminomethyl, cyclopropylamino, amino, hydroxy, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxyphenylmethylamino, phenylmethylamino, fluorophenylmethylamino, fluorophenylethylamino, methylaminoethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, methylaminopropylamino, dimethylaminopropylamino, methylaminobutylamino, dimethylaminobutylamino, methylaminopentylamino, dimethylaminopentylamino, ethylaminoethylamino, diethylaminoethylamino, ethylaminopropylamino, diethylaminopropylamino, ethylaminobutylamino, diethylaminobutylamino, ethylaminopentylamino, methylaminocarbonyl, methylcarbonyl, and ethylcarbonyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A subclass of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula XA wherein:
R1 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, hydroxyethyl and propargyl; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, methylaminopropylamino, dimethylaminopropylamino, ethylaminopropylamino, diethylaminopropylamino, morpholinylmethylamino, morpholinylethylamino, morpholinylpropylamino, wherein the phenyl and morpholinyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, bromo, methyl, ethyl, and methoxy; and
R4 is phenyl, wherein said phenyl is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, methyl, ethyl, methoxy and ethoxy; and
R5 is selected from hydrido, fluoro, chloro, bromo, hydroxy, methyl, ethyl, cyano, carboxy, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, acetyl, methylamino, dimethylamino, ethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, hydroxyethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxybutylamino, hydroxycyclopropylamino, hydroxycyclobutylamino, hydroxycyclopentylamino, hydroxycyclohexylamino, (1-ethyl-2-hydroxy)ethylamino, aminomethyl, cyclopropylamino, amino, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxyphenylmethylamino, phenylmethylamino, fluorophenylmethylamino, fluorophenylethylamino, methylaminoethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, methylaminopropylamino, dimethylaminopropylamino, methylaminobutylamino, dimethylaminobutylamino, methylaminopentylamino, dimethylaminopentylamino, ethylaminoethylamino, diethylaminoethylamino, ethylaminopropylamino, diethylaminopropylamino, ethylaminobutylamino, diethylaminobutylamino, ethylaminopentylamino, methylaminocarbonyl, methylcarbonyl, and ethylcarbonyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A subclass of compounds of specific interest consists of those compounds of Formula XA wherein:
R1 is hydrido; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, methylaminopropylamino, dimethylaminopropylamino, ethylaminopropylamino, diethylaminopropylamino, morpholinylmethylamino, morpholinylethylamino, and morpholinylpropylamino; and
R4 is phenyl, wherein said phenyl is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, methyl, and methoxy; and
R5 is selected from hydrido, methylamino, dimethylamino, ethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxyethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxybutylamino, hydroxycyclopropylamino, hydroxycyclobutylamino, hydroxycyclopentylamino, hydroxycyclohexylamino, (1-ethyl-2-hydroxy)ethylamino, aminomethyl, cyclopropylamino, amino, dimethylaminoethylamino, dimethylaminopropylamino, dimethylaminobutylamino, dimethylaminopentylamino, diethylaminoethylamino, diethylaminopropylamino, diethylaminobutylamino, and diethylaminopentylamino; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A subclass of compounds of high interest consists of those compounds of Formula XA wherein:
R1 is selected hydrido; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, dimethylaminopropylamino, diethylaminopropylamino, morpholinylethylamino, and morpholinylpropylamino; and
R4 is phenyl, wherein said phenyl is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, methyl, and methoxy; and
R5 is selected from hydrido, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxycyclohexylamino, diethylaminoethylamino; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
Within Formula IA there is another subclass of compounds of interest represented by Formula XA: 
R1 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, hydroxyethyl and propargyl; and
R2 is R200-piperidinyl-R201 wherein:
R200 is selected from:
xe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
or R200 represents a bond;
R201 represents one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydrido, chloro, fluoro, bromo, iodo, hydroxy, carboxy, keto, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl, hydroxybutyl, (1-hydroxy-1,1-dimethyl)ethyl, chloromethyl, chloroethyl, chloropropyl, chlorobutyl, fluoromethyl, fluoroethyl, fluoropropyl, fluorobutyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, ethenyl, propenyl, butenyl, ethynyl, propynyl, propargyl, butynyl, phenyl, benzyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, piperidinylmethylene, piperazinylmethylene, morpholinylmethylene, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, methoxymethylene, methoxyethylene, methoxypropylene, ethoxyethylene, ethoxypropylene, propoxyethylene, propoxypropylene, methoxyphenylene, ethoxyphenylene, propoxyphenylene, methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, propylcarbonyl, cyclopropylcarbonyl, cyclobutylcarbonyl, cyclopentylcarbonyl, cyclohexylcarbonyl, benzoyl, chlorobenzoyl, fluorobenzoyl, hydroxymethylcarbonyl, hydroxyethylcarbonyl, hydroxypropylcarbonyl, carboxymethylcarbonyl, carboxyethylcarbonyl, carboxypropylcarbonyl, methoxymethylcarbonyl, methoxyethylcarbonyl, methoxypropylcarbonyl, ethoxymethylcarbonyl, ethoxyethylcarbonyl, ethoxypropylcarbonyl, propoxymethylcarbonyl, propoxyethylcarbonyl, propoxypropylcarbonyl, methoxyphenylcarbonyl, ethoxyphenylcarbonyl, propoxyphenylcarbonyl, piperidinylmethylcarbonyl, piperazinylmethylcarbonyl, morpholinylcarbonyl, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, methylsulfonylmethylene, amino, aminomethyl, aminoethyl, aminopropyl, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N-propylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, phenylamino, benzylamino, methylaminomethylene, ethylaminomethylene, methylaminoethylene, ethylaminoethylene, aminocarbonyl, methylcarbonylamino, ethylcarbonylamino, methylaminomethylcarbonyl, ethylaminomethylcarbonyl, methylcarbonylaminomethylene, ethylcarbonylaminomethylene, aminomethylcarbonylaminocarbonylmethylene, methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxymethylcarbonylamino, methoxyethylcarbonylamino, ethoxymethylcarbonylamino, ethoxyethylcarbonylamino, methoxycarbonylaminomethylene, ethoxycarbonylaminomethylene, methylimidocarbonyl, ethylimidocarbonyl, amidino, methylamidino, methylamidino, benzylamidino, guanidino, guanidinomethylene, guanidinoethylene, and methylsulfonylamino; and
R202 and R203 are independently selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, phenyl and benzyl; and
y is 0, 1 or 2; and
R4 is phenyl, wherein said phenyl is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, methyl, ethyl, methoxy and ethoxy; and
R5 is selected from hydrido, fluoro, chloro, bromo, hydroxy, methyl, ethyl, propyl, benzyl, cyano, carboxy, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, acetyl, methylamino, dimethylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, ethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, hydroxyethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxybutylamino, hydroxycyclopropylamino, hydroxycyclobutylamino, hydroxycyclopentylamino, hydroxycyclohexylamino, imidazolylamino, morpholinylethylamino, (1-ethyl-2-hydroxy)ethylamino, piperidinylamino, pyridinylmethylamino, phenylmethylpiperidinylamino, aminomethyl, cyclopropylamino, amino, hydroxy, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxyphenylmethylamino, phenylmethylamino, fluorophenylmethylamino, fluorophenylethylamino, methylaminoethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, methylaminopropylamino, dimethylaminopropylamino, methylaminobutylamino, dimethylaminobutylamino, methylaminopentylamino, dimethylaminopentylamino, ethylaminoethylamino, diethylaminoethylamino, ethylaminopropylamino, diethylaminopropylamino, ethylaminobutylamino, diethylaminobutylamino, ethylaminopentylamino, methylaminocarbonyl, methylcarbonyl, and ethylcarbonyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A subclass of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula XA wherein:
R1 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, hydroxyethyl and propargyl; and
R2 is R200-piperidinyl-R201 wherein:
R200 is selected from:
methylene;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
or R200 represents a bond;
R201 represents one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydrido, chloro, fluoro, hydroxy, carboxy, keto, methyl, ethyl, propyl, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl, (1-hydroxy-1,1-dimethyl)ethyl, chloromethyl, chloroethyl, chloropropyl, fluoromethyl, fluororoethyl, fluoropropyl, phenyl, benzyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, piperidinylmethylene, piperazinylmethylene, morpholinylmethylene, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, methoxymethyl, methoxyethyl, methoxypropyl, ethoxyethyl, ethoxypropyl, propoxyethyl, propoxypropyl, methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl, propoxyphenyl, methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, propylcarbonyl, hydroxymethylcarbonyl, hydroxyethylcarbonyl, carboxymethylcarbonyl, carboxyethylcarbonyl, methoxymethylcarbonyl, methoxyethylcarbonyl, methoxypropylcarbonyl, ethoxymethylcarbonyl, ethoxyethylcarbonyl, ethoxypropylcarbonyl, propoxymethylcarbonyl, propoxyethylcarbonyl, propoxypropylcarbonyl, methoxyphenylcarbonyl, ethoxyphenylcarbonyl, propoxyphenylcarbonyl, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, methylsulfonylmethylene, amino, aminomethyl, aminoethyl, aminopropyl, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N-propylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, N-benzylamino, methylaminomethylene, aminocarbonyl, methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, or methylsulfonylamino; and
R202 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, phenyl and benzyl; and
R4 is phenyl, wherein said phenyl is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, methyl, ethyl, methoxy and ethoxy; and
R5 is selected from hydrido, fluoro, chloro, bromo, hydroxy, methyl, ethyl, cyano, carboxy, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, acetyl, methylamino, dimethylamino, ethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, hydroxyethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxybutylamino, hydroxycyclopropylamino, hydroxycyclobutylamino, hydroxycyclopentylamino, hydroxycyclohexylamino, (1-ethyl-2-hydroxy)ethylamino, aminomethyl, cyclopropylamino, amino, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxyphenylmethylamino, phenylmethylamino, fluorophenylmethylamino, fluorophenylethylamino, methylaminoethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, methylaminopropylamino, dimethylaminopropylamino, methylaminobutylamino, dimethylaminobutylamino, methylaminopentylamino, dimethylaminopentylamino, ethylaminoethylamino, diethylaminoethylamino, ethylaminopropylamino, diethylaminopropylamino, ethylaminobutylamino, diethylaminobutylamino, ethylaminopentylamino, methylaminocarbonyl, methylcarbonyl, and ethylcarbonyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A subclass of compounds of specific interest consists of those compounds of Formula XA wherein:
R1 is hydrido; and
R2 is R200-piperidinyl-R201 wherein:
R200 is selected from:
methylene;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
or R200 represents a bond;
R201 represents one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, methyl, ethyl, propyl, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl, methoxymethyl, methoxyethyl, methoxypropyl, ethoxyethyl, ethoxypropyl, propoxyethyl, propoxypropyl, methoxyphenyl, ethoxyphenyl, propoxyphenyl, methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, propylcarbonyl, hydroxymethylcarbonyl, hydroxyethylcarbonyl, carboxymethylcarbonyl, carboxyethylcarbonyl, methoxymethylcarbonyl, methoxyethylcarbonyl, ethoxymethylcarbonyl, ethoxyethylcarbonyl, methoxyphenylcarbonyl, ethoxyphenylcarbonyl, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, amino, aminomethyl, aminoethyl, aminopropyl, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N-propylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, N-benzylamino, methylaminomethylene, aminocarbonyl, methoxycarbonylamino, and ethoxycarbonylamino; and
R202 is selected from hydrido, methyl phenyl and benzyl; and
R4 is phenyl, wherein said phenyl is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, methyl, and methoxy; and
R5 is selected from hydrido, methylamino, dimethylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, ethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxyethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxybutylamino, hydroxycyclopropylamino, hydroxycyclobutylamino, hydroxycyclopentylamino, hydroxycyclohexylamino, (1-ethyl-2-hydroxy)ethylamino, aminomethyl, cyclopropylamino, amino, dimethylaminoethylamino, dimethylaminopropylamino, dimethylaminobutylamino, dimethylaminopentylamino, diethylaminoethylamino, diethylaminopropylamino, diethylaminobutylamino, and diethylaminopentylamino; or p1 a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A subclass of compounds of high interest consists of those compounds of Formula XA wherein:
R1 is hydrido; and
R2 is R200-piperidinyl-R201 wherein:
R200 is selected from:
methylene;
NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
or R200 represents a bond;
R201 represents one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydrido, methyl, methoxyethyl, methylcarbonyl, hydroxymethylcarbonyl, methoxymethylcarbonyl, methylsulfonyl, amino, N,N-dimethylamino, and N,N-diethylamino; and
R202 is selected from hydrido and methyl; and
R4 is phenyl, wherein said phenyl is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, methyl, and methoxy; and
R5 is selected from hydrido, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxycyclohexylamino, diethylaminoethylamino; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
Within Formula IXA there is another subclass of compounds of interest represented by Formula XA: 
R1 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, hydroxyethyl and propargyl; and
R2 is R200-piperazinyl-R201 wherein:
R200 is selected from:
xe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
or R200 represents a bond;
R201 represents one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydrido, chloro, fluoro, bromo, iodo, hydroxy, carboxy, keto, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl, hydroxybutyl, (1-hydroxy-1,1-dimethyl)ethyl, chloromethyl, chloroethyl, chloropropyl, chlorobutyl, fluoromethyl, fluoroethyl, fluoropropyl, fluorobutyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, ethenyl, propenyl, butenyl, ethynyl, propynyl, propargyl, butynyl, phenyl, benzyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, piperidinylmethylene, piperazinylmethylene, morpholinylmethylene, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, methoxymethylene, methoxyethylene, methoxypropylene, ethoxyethylene, ethoxypropylene, propoxyethylene, propoxypropylene, methoxyphenylene, ethoxyphenylene, propoxyphenylene, methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, propylcarbonyl, cyclopropylcarbonyl, cyclobutylcarbonyl, cyclopentylcarbonyl, cyclohexylcarbonyl, benzoyl, chlorobenzoyl, fluorobenzoyl, hydroxymethylcarbonyl, hydroxyethylcarbonyl, hydroxypropylcarbonyl, carboxymethylcarbonyl, carboxyethylcarbonyl, carboxypropylcarbonyl, methoxymethylcarbonyl, methoxyethylcarbonyl, methoxypropylcarbonyl, ethoxymethylcarbonyl, ethoxyethylcarbonyl, ethoxypropylcarbonyl, propoxymethylcarbonyl, propoxyethylcarbonyl, propoxypropylcarbonyl, methoxyphenylcarbonyl, ethoxyphenylcarbonyl, propoxyphenylcarbonyl, piperidinylmethylcarbonyl, piperazinylmethylcarbonyl, morpholinylcarbonyl, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, methylsulfonylmethylene, amino, aminomethyl, aminoethyl, aminopropyl, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N-propylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, phenylamino, benzylamino, methylaminomethylene, ethylaminomethylene, methylaminoethylene, ethylaminoethylene, aminocarbonyl, methylcarbonylamino, ethylcarbonylamino, methylaminomethylcarbonyl, ethylaminomethylcarbonyl, methylcarbonylaminomethylene, ethylcarbonylaminomethylene, aminomethylcarbonylaminocarbonylmethylene, methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxymethylcarbonylamino, methoxyethylcarbonylamino, ethoxymethylcarbonylamino, ethoxyethylcarbonylamino, methoxycarbonylaminomethylene, ethoxycarbonylaminomethylene, methylimidocarbonyl, ethylimidocarbonyl, amidino, methylamidino, methylamidino, benzylamidino, guanidino, guanidinomethylene, guanidinoethylene, and methylsulfonylamino; and
R202 and R203 are independently selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, phenyl and benzyl; and
y is 0, 1 or 2; and R4 is phenyl, wherein said phenyl is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, methyl, ethyl, methoxy and ethoxy; and
R5 is selected from hydrido, fluoro, chloro, bromo, hydroxy, methyl, ethyl, propyl, benzyl, cyano, carboxy, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, acetyl, methylamino, dimethylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, ethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, hydroxyethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxybutylamino, hydroxycyclopropylamino, hydroxycyclobutylamino, hydroxycyclopentylamino, hydroxycyclohexylamino, imidazolylamino, morpholinylethylamino, (1-ethyl-2-hydroxy)ethylamino, piperidinylamino, pyridinylmethylamino, phenylmethylpiperidinylamino, aminomethyl, cyclopropylamino, amino, hydroxy, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxyphenylmethylamino, phenylmethylamino, fluorophenylmethylamino fluorophenylethylamino, methylaminoethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, methylaminopropylamino, dimethylaminopropylamino, methylaminobutylamino, dimethylaminobutylamino, methylaminopentylamino, dimethylaminopentylamino, ethylaminoethylamino, diethylaminoethylamino, ethylaminopropylamino, diethylaminopropylamino, ethylaminobutylamino, diethylaminobutylamino, ethylaminopentylamino, methylaminocarbonyl, methylcarbonyl, and ethylcarbonyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A subclass of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula XA wherein:
R1 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, hydroxyethyl and propargyl; and
R2 is R200-piperazinyl-R201 wherein:
R200 is selected from:
xe2x80x94(CR202R203)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
or R200 represents a bond;
R201 represents one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydrido, chloro, fluoro, bromo, hydroxy, carboxy, keto, methyl, ethyl, propyl, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl, (1-hydroxy-1,1-dimethyl)ethyl, chloromethyl, chloroethyl, chloropropyl, fluoromethyl, fluoroethyl, fluoropropyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, ethenyl, propenyl, butenyl, ethynyl, propynyl, propargyl, phenyl, benzyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, piperidinylmethylene, piperazinylmethylene, morpholinylmethylene, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, methoxymethylene, methoxyethylene, ethoxyethylene, methoxyphenylene, ethoxyphenylene, methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, propylcarbonyl, cyclopropylcarbonyl, cyclobutylcarbonyl, cyclopentylcarbonyl, cyclohexylcarbonyl, benzoyl, chlorobenzoyl, fluorobenzoyl, hydroxymethylcarbonyl, hydroxyethylcarbonyl, hydroxypropylcarbonyl, carboxymethylcarbonyl, carboxyethylcarbonyl, carboxypropylcarbonyl, methoxymethylcarbonyl, methoxyethylcarbonyl, methoxypropylcarbonyl, ethoxymethylcarbonyl, ethoxyethylcarbonyl, ethoxypropylcarbonyl, propoxymethylcarbonyl, propoxyethylcarbonyl, propoxypropylcarbonyl, methoxyphenylcarbonyl, ethoxyphenylcarbonyl, propoxyphenylcarbonyl, piperidinylmethylcarbonyl, piperazinylmethylcarbonyl, morpholinylcarbonyl, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, methylsulfonylmethylene, amino, aminomethyl, aminoethyl, aminopropyl, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N-propylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, phenylamino, benzylamino, methylaminomethylene, ethylaminomethylene, methylaminoethylene, ethylaminoethylene, aminocarbonyl, methylcarbonylamino, ethylcarbonylamino, methylaminomethylcarbonyl, ethylaminomethylcarbonyl, methylcarbonylaminomethylene, ethylcarbonylaminomethylene, aminomethylcarbonylaminocarbonylmethylene, methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxymethylcarbonylamino, methoxyethylcarbonylamino, ethoxymethylcarbonylamino, ethoxyethylcarbonylamino, methoxycarbonylaminomethylene, ethoxycarbonylaminomethylene, and methylsulfonylamino; and
R202 and R203 are independently selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, phenyl and benzyl; and
y is 0, 1 or 2; and
R4 is phenyl, wherein said phenyl is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, methyl, ethyl, methoxy and ethoxy; and
R5 is selected from hydrido, fluoro, chloro, bromo, hydroxy, methyl, ethyl, cyano, carboxy, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, acetyl, methylamino, dimethylamino, ethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, hydroxyethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxybutylamino, hydroxycyclopropylamino, hydroxycyclobutylamino, hydroxycyclopentylamino, hydroxycyclohexylamino, (1-ethyl-2-hydroxy)ethylamino, aminomethyl, cyclopropylamino, amino, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxyphenylmethylamino, phenylmethylamino, fluorophenylmethylamino, fluorophenylethylamino, methylaminoethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, methylaminopropylamino, dimethylaminopropylamino, methylaminobutylamino, dimethylaminobutylamino, methylaminopentylamino, dimethylaminopentylamino, ethylaminoethylamino, diethylaminoethylamino, ethylaminopropylamino, diethylaminopropylamino, ethylaminobutylamino, diethylaminobutylamino, ethylaminopentylamino, methylaminocarbonyl, methylcarbonyl, and ethylcarbonyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A subclass of compounds of specific interest consists of those compounds of Formula XA wherein:
R1 is hydrido; and
R2 is R200-piperazinyl-R201 wherein:
R200 is selected from:
methylene;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
or R200 represents a bond;
R202 represents one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydrido, methyl, ethyl, propyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, ethynyl, propynyl, propargyl, phenyl, benzyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, and morpholinyl; and
R202 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, phenyl and benzyl; and
y is 0, 1 or 2; and
R4 is phenyl, wherein said phenyl is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, methyl, and methoxy; and
R5 is selected from hydrido, methylamino, dimethylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, ethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxyethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxybutylamino, hydroxycyclopropylamino, hydroxycyclobutylamino, hydroxycyclopentylamino, hydroxycyclohexylamino, (1-ethyl-2-hydroxy)ethylamino, aminomethyl, cyclopropylamino, amino, dimethylaminoethylamino, dimethylaminopropylamino, dimethylaminobutylamino, dimethylaminopentylamino, diethylaminoethylamino, diethylaminopropylamino, diethylaminobutylamino, and diethylaminopentylamino; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A subclass of compounds of high interest consists of those compounds of Formula XA wherein:
R1 is hydrido; and
R2 is R200-piperazinyl-R201 wherein:
R200 is selected from:
methylene;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
or R200 represents a bond;
R201 represents one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydrido, methyl, cyclopropyl, propargyl, and benzyl; and
R202 is selected from hydrido and methyl; and
R4 is phenyl, wherein said phenyl is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, methyl, and methoxy; and
R5 is selected from hydrido, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxycyclohexylamino, and diethylaminoethylamino; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
Within Formula IA there is another subclass of compounds of interest represented by Formula XA: 
R1 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, hydroxyethyl and propargyl; and
R2 is R200-cyclohexyl-R201 wherein:
R200 is selected from:
xe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
or R200 represents a bond;
R201 represents one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydrido, chloro, fluoro, bromo, iodo, hydroxy, carboxy, keto, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl, hydroxybutyl, (1-hydroxy-1,1-dimethyl)ethyl, chloromethyl, chloroethyl, chloropropyl, chlorobutyl, fluoromethyl, fluoroethyl, fluoropropyl, fluorobutyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, ethenyl, propenyl, butenyl, ethynyl, propynyl, propargyl, butynyl, phenyl, benzyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, piperidinylmethylene, piperazinylmethylene, morpholinylmethylene, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, methoxymethylene, methoxyethylene, methoxypropylene, ethoxyethylene, ethoxypropylene, propoxyethylene, propoxypropylene, methoxyphenylene, ethoxyphenylene, propoxyphenylene, methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, propylcarbonyl, cyclopropylcarbonyl, cyclobutylcarbonyl, cyclopentylcarbonyl, cyclohexylcarbonyl, benzoyl, chlorobenzoyl, fluorobenzoyl, hydroxymethylcarbonyl, hydroxyethylcarbonyl, hydroxypropylcarbonyl, carboxymethylcarbonyl, carboxyethylcarbonyl, carboxypropylcarbonyl, methoxymethylcarbonyl, methoxyethylcarbonyl, methoxypropylcarbonyl, ethoxymethylcarbonyl, ethoxyethylcarbonyl, ethoxypropylcarbonyl, propoxymethylcarbonyl, propoxyethylcarbonyl, propoxypropylcarbonyl, methoxyphenylcarbonyl, ethoxyphenylcarbonyl, propoxyphenylcarbonyl, piperidinylmethylcarbonyl, piperazinylmethylcarbonyl, morpholinylcarbonyl, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, methylsulfonylmethylene, amino, aminomethyl, aminoethyl, aminopropyl, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N-propylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, phenylamino, benzylamino, methylaminomethylene, ethylaminomethylene, methylaminoethylene, ethylaminoethylene, aminocarbonyl, methylcarbonylamino, ethylcarbonylamino, methylaminomethylcarbonyl, ethylaminomethylcarbonyl, methylcarbonylaminomethylene, ethylcarbonylaminomethylene, aminomethylcarbonylaminocarbonylmethylene, methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxymethylcarbonylamino, methoxyethylcarbonylamino, ethoxymethylcarbonylamino, ethoxyethylcarbonylamino, methoxycarbonylaminomethylene, ethoxycarbonylaminomethylene, methylimidocarbonyl, ethylimidocarbonyl, amidino, methylamidino, methylamidino, benzylamidino, guanidino, guanidinomethylene, guanidinoethylene, and methylsulfonylamino; and
R202 and R203 are independently selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, phenyl and benzyl; and
y is 0, 1 or 2; and
R4 is phenyl, wherein said phenyl is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, methyl, ethyl, methoxy and ethoxy; and
R5 is selected from hydrido, fluoro, chloro, bromo, hydroxy, methyl, ethyl, propyl, benzyl, cyano, carboxy, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, acetyl, methylamino, dimethylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, ethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, hydroxyethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxybutylamino, hydroxycyclopropylamino, hydroxycyclobutylamino, hydroxycyclopentylamino, hydroxycyclohexylamino, imidazolylamino, morpholinylethylamino, (1-ethyl-2-hydroxy)ethylamino, piperidinylamino, pyridinylmethylamino, phenylmethylpiperidinylamino, aminomethyl, cyclopropylamino, amino, hydroxy, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxyphenylmethylamino, phenylmethylamino, fluorophenylmethylamino, fluorophenylethylamino, methylaminoethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, methylaminopropylamino, dimethylaminopropylamino, methylaminobutylamino, dimethylaminobutylamino, methylaminopentylamino, dimethylaminopentylamino, ethylaminoethylamino, diethylaminoethylamino, ethylaminopropylamino, diethylaminopropylamino, ethylaminobutylamino, diethylaminobutylamino, ethylaminopentylamino, methylaminocarbonyl, methylcarbonyl, and ethylcarbonyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A subclass of compounds of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula XA wherein:
R1 is selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, hydroxyethyl and propargyl; and
R2 is R200-cyclohexyl-R201 wherein:
R200 is selected from:
xe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
or R200 represents a bond;
R201 represents one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydrido, chloro, fluoro, bromo, hydroxy, carboxy, keto, methyl, ethyl, propyl, hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl, (1-hydroxy-1,1-dimethyl)ethyl, chloromethyl, chloroethyl, chloropropyl, fluoromethyl, fluoroethyl, fluoropropyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, benzyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, piperidinylmethylene, piperazinylmethylene, morpholinylmethylene, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, methoxymethylene, methoxyethylene, methoxypropylene, ethoxyethylene, ethoxypropylene, propoxyethylene, propoxypropylene, methoxyphenylene, ethoxyphenylene, propoxyphenylene, methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, propylcarbonyl, cyclopropylcarbonyl, cyclobutylcarbonyl, cyclopentylcarbonyl, cyclohexylcarbonyl, benzoyl, chlorobenzoyl, fluorobenzoyl, hydroxymethylcarbonyl, hydroxyethylcarbonyl, hydroxypropylcarbonyl, carboxymethylcarbonyl, carboxyethylcarbonyl, carboxypropylcarbonyl, methoxymethylcarbonyl, methoxyethylcarbonyl, methoxypropylcarbonyl, ethoxymethylcarbonyl, ethoxyethylcarbonyl, ethoxypropylcarbonyl, propoxymethylcarbonyl, propoxyethylcarbonyl, propoxypropylcarbonyl, methoxyphenylcarbonyl, ethoxyphenylcarbonyl, propoxyphenylcarbonyl, piperidinylmethylcarbonyl, piperazinylmethylcarbonyl, morpholinylcarbonyl, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, methylsulfonylmethylene, amino, aminomethyl, aminoethyl, aminopropyl, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N-propylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, phenylamino, benzylamino, methylaminomethylene, ethylaminomethylene, methylaminoethylene, ethylaminoethylene, aminocarbonyl, methylcarbonylamino, ethylcarbonylamino, methylaminomethylcarbonyl, ethylaminomethylcarbonyl, methylcarbonylaminomethylene, ethylcarbonylaminomethylene, aminomethylcarbonylaminocarbonylmethylene, methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxymethylcarbonylamino, methoxyethylcarbonylamino, ethoxymethylcarbonylamino, ethoxyethylcarbonylamino, methoxycarbonylaminomethylene, and ethoxycarbonylaminomethylene; and
R202 and R203 are independently selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, phenyl and benzyl; and
y is 0, 1 or 2; and
R4 is phenyl, wherein said phenyl is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, methyl, ethyl, methoxy and ethoxy; and
R5 is selected from hydrido, fluoro, chloro, bromo, hydroxy, methyl, ethyl, cyano, carboxy, methoxy, methoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, acetyl, methylamino, dimethylamino, ethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, hydroxyethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxybutylamino, hydroxycyclopropylamino, hydroxycyclobutylamino, hydroxycyclopentylamino, hydroxycyclohexylamino, (1-ethyl-2-hydroxy)ethylamino, aminomethyl, cyclopropylamino, amino, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxyphenylmethylamino, phenylmethylamino, fluorophenylmethylamino, fluorophenylethylamino, methylaminoethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, methylaminopropylamino, dimethylaminopropylamino, methylaminobutylamino, dimethylaminobutylamino, methylaminopentylamino, dimethylaminopentylamino, ethylaminoethylamino, diethylaminoethylamino, ethylaminopropylamino, diethylaminopropylamino, ethylaminobutylamino, diethylaminobutylamino, ethylaminopentylamino, methylaminocarbonyl, methylcarbonyl, and ethylcarbonyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A subclass of compounds of specific interest consists of those compounds of Formula XA wherein:
R1 is hydrido; and
R2 is R200-cyclohexyl-R201 wherein:
R200 is selected from:
methylene;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
or R200 represents a bond;
R201 represents one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amino, aminomethyl, aminoethyl, aminopropyl, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N-propylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, phenylamino, benzylamino, methylaminomethylene, ethylaminomethylene, methylaminoethylene, ethylaminoethylene, aminocarbonyl, methylcarbonylamino, ethylcarbonylamino, methylaminomethylcarbonyl, ethylaminomethylcarbonyl, methylcarbonylaminomethylene, ethylcarbonylaminomethylene, aminomethylcarbonylaminocarbonylmethylene, methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, methoxymethylcarbonylamino, methoxyethylcarbonylamino, ethoxymethylcarbonylamino, ethoxyethylcarbonylamino, methoxycarbonylaminomethylene, and ethoxycarbonylaminomethylene; and
R202 is selected from hydrido, methyl, phenyl and benzyl; and
R4 is phenyl, wherein said phenyl is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, methyl, and methoxy; and
R5 is selected from hydrido, methylamino, dimethylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, ethylamino, dimethylaminoethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxyethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxybutylamino, hydroxycyclopropylamino, hydroxycyclobutylamino, hydroxycyclopentylamino, hydroxycyclohexylamino, (1-ethyl-2-hydroxy)ethylamino, aminomethyl, cyclopropylamino, amino, dimethylaminoethylamino, dimethylaminopropylamino, dimethylaminobutylamino, dimethylaminopentylamino, diethylaminoethylamino, diethylaminopropylamino, diethylaminobutylamino, and diethylaminopentylamino; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
A subclass of compounds of high interest consists of those compounds of Formula XA wherein:
R1 is hydrido; and
R2 is R200-cyclohexyl-R201 wherein:
R200 is selected from:
methylene;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
or R200 represents a bond;
R201 represents one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of amino, aminomethyl, N,N-dimethylamino, and N-isopropylamino; and
R202 is selected from hydrido and methyl; and
R4 is phenyl, wherein said phenyl is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from fluoro, chloro, methyl, and methoxy; and
R5 is selected from hydrido, hydroxypropylamino, hydroxycyclohexylamino, and diethylaminoethylamino; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
Within Formula IA is another subclass of compounds of interest wherein:
R1 is selected from hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, cycloalkylalkylene, cycloalkenylalkylene, heterocyclylalkylene, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl, arylheterocyclyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkenoxyalkyl, alkynoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, alkoxyaryl, heterocyclyloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkoxy, mercaptoalkyl, alkylthioalkylene, alkenylthioalkylene, alkylthioalkenylene, amino, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, alkenylamino, alkynylamino, arylamino, heterocyclylamino, alkylsulfinyl, alkenylsulfinyl, alkynylsulfinyl, arylsulfinyl, heterocyclylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkenylsulfonyl, alkynylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl, alkylaminoalkylene, alkylsulfonylalkylene, acyl, acyloxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, aryloxycarbonylalkylene, heterocyclyloxycarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylarylene, aryloxycarbonylarylene, heterocyclyloxycarbonylarylene, alkylcarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, heterocyclylcarbonylalkylene, alkylcarbonylarylene, arylcarbonylarylene, heterocyclylcarbonylarylene, alkylcarbonyloxyalkylene, arylcarbonyloxyalkylene, heterocyclylcarbonyloxyalkylene, alkylcarbonyloxyarylene, arylcarbonyloxyarylene, and heterocyclylcarbonyloxyarylene; or
R1 has the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein:
i is an integer from 0 to 9;
R25 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, alkoxyalkylene, aryloxyalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, arylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, and heterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkylene; and
R26 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkylalkylene, aralkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, and alkylaminoalkyl; and
R27 is selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, cycloalkylalkylene, cycloalkenylalkylene, cycloalkylarylene, cycloalkylcycloalkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylarylene, alkylaralkyl, aralkylarylene, alkylheterocyclyl, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylarylene, aralkylheterocyclyl, alkoxyalkylene, alkoxyarylene, alkoxyaralkyl, alkoxyheterocyclyl, alkoxyalkoxyarylene, aryloxyarylene, aralkoxyarylene, alkoxyheterocyclylalkylene, aryloxyalkoxyarylene, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclyl, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylcarbonylalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, alkoxyarylaminocarbonylalkylene, aminocarbonylalkylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, alkylaminocarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylarylene, aryloxycarbonylarylene, alkylaryloxycarbonylarylene, arylcarbonylarylene, alkylarylcarbonylarylene, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylarylene, alkoxycarbonylalkoxylarylene, heterocyclylcarbonylalkylarylene, alkylthioalkylene, cycloalkylthioalkylene, alkylthioarylene, aralkylthioarylene, heterocyclylthioarylene, arylthioalklylarylene, arylsulfonylaminoalkylene, alkylsulfonylarylene, alkylaminosulfonylarylene; wherein said alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylarylene, alkoxyarylene, aryloxyarylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, aryloxycarbonylarylene, arylcarbonylarylene, alkylthioarylene, heterocyclylthioarylene, arylthioalklylarylene, and alkylsulfonylarylene groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, alkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; or
R27 is xe2x80x94CHR28R29 wherein R28 is alkoxycarbonyl, and R29 is selected from aralkyl, aralkoxyalkylene, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, alkylthioalkylene, and aralkylthioalkylene; wherein said aralkyl and heterocylcyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl and nitro; or
R26 and R27 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a heterocycle, wherein said heterocycle is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, aryloxyalkylene, alkoxyarylene, alkylaryloxyalkylene, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylamino and alkoxycarbonylamino; wherein said aryl, heterocyclylalkylene and aryloxyalkylene radicals are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halogen, alkyl and alkoxy; and
R2 is selected from mercapto, heterocyclylheterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkylheterocyclyl, N-alkyl-N-alkynyl-amino, aminocarbonylalkylene, alkylcarbonylaminoalkylene, aminoalkylcarbonylaminoalkylene, alkylaminoalkylcarbonylamino, aminoalkylthio, alkylaminocarbonylalkylthio, alkylaminoalkylaminocarbonylalkylthio, cyanoalkylthio, alkenylthio, alkynylthio, carboxyalkylthio, alkoxycarbonylalkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylamino, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylene, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkoxy, aralkythio, heterocyclylalkylthio, aminoalkoxy, cyanoalkoxy, carboxyalkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, and heterocyclylalkyloxy; wherein the aryl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, keto, amino, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, epoxyalkyl, amino(hydroxyalkyl)carboxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, haloalkyl, alkylamino, alkynylamino, alkylaminoalkylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, and aralkylsulfonyl; or
R2 is R200-heterocyclyl-R201, R200-aryl-R201, or R200-cycloalkyl-R201 wherein:
R200 is selected from:
xe2x80x94(CR202R203)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)y xe2x80x94; 
xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94(CH2)zxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94(CH2)zxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)zxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR203xe2x80x94(CH2)zxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94S(O)xxe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94S(O)xxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94S(O)xxe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94S(O)xxe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
or R200 represents a bond;
R201 represents one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy, keto, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylcarbonyl, hydroxyalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, haloarylcarbonyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkylene, alkoxyarylene, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyalkylcarbonyl, alkoxyalkylcarbonyl, heterocyclylalkylcarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkylene, amino, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, aralkylamino, alkylaminoalkylene, aminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylamino, alkylcarbonylaminoalkylene, alkylaminoalkylcarbonyl, alkylaminoalkylcarbonylamino, aminoalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkoxyalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylene, alkylimidocarbonyl, amidino, alkylamidino, aralkylamidino, guanidino, guanidinoalkylene, or alkylsulfonylamino; and
R202 and R203 are independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, aryl and aralkyl; and
y and z are independently 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 wherein y+z is less than or equal to 6; and
z is 0, 1 or 2; or
R2 is xe2x80x94NHCR204R205 wherein R204 is alkylaminoalkylene, and R205 is aryl; or
R2 is xe2x80x94C(NR206)R207 wherein R206 is selected from hydrogen and hydroxy, and R207 is selected from alkyl, aryl and aralkyl; and
R3 is selected from pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl, purinyl, maleimidyl, pyridonyl, thiazolyl, thiazolylalkyl, thiazolylamino, 
wherein the R3 pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl, purinyl, maleimidyl, pyridonyl, thiazolyl, thiazolylalkyl, thiazolylamino, 
groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, keto, alkyl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, arylheterocyclyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylthio, arylthio, alkylsulfinyl, arylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, aralkoxy, heterocyclylalkoxy, amino, alkylamino, alkenylamino, alkynylamino, cycloalkylamino, cycloalkenylamino, arylamino, haloarylamino, heterocyclylamino, aminocarbonyl, cyano, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkylene, alkenoxyalkylene, aryloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkylamino, alkylaminoalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkoxyarylamino, alkoxyaralkylamino, aminosulfinyl, aminosulfonyl, alkylsulfonylamino, alkylaminoalkylamino, hydroxyalkylamino, aralkylamino, aryl(hydroxyalkyl)amino, alkylaminoalkylaminoalkylamino, alkylheterocyclylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, alkylheterocyclylalkylamino, aralkylheterocyclylamino, heterocyclylheterocyclylalkylamino, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylamino, nitro, alkylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylamino, halosulfonyl, aminoalkyl, haloalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, hydrazinyl, alkylhydrazinyl, arylhydrazinyl, or xe2x80x94NR44R45 wherein R44 is alkylcarbonyl or amino, and R45 is alkyl or aralkyl; and
R4 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl, and heterocyclyl, wherein R4 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, alkylthio, arylthio, alkylthioalkylene, arylthioalkylene, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfinylalkylene, arylsulfinylalkylene, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkylene, arylsulfonylalkylene, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, haloalkyl, amino, cyano, nitro, alkylamino, arylamino, alkylaminoalkylene, arylaminoalkylene, aminoalkylamino, and hydroxy; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
Within Formula IA is another subclass of compounds of interest wherein:
R1 is selected from hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, cycloalkylalkylene, cycloalkenylalkylene, heterocyclylalkylene, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl, arylheterocyclyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkenoxyalkyl, alkynoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, alkoxyaryl, heterocyclyloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkoxy, mercaptoalkyl, alkylthioalkylene, alkenylthioalkylene, alkylthioalkenylene, amino, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, alkenylamino, alkynylamino, arylamino, heterocyclylamino, alkylsulfinyl, alkenylsulfinyl, alkynylsulfinyl, arylsulfinyl, heterocyclylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkenylsulfonyl, alkynylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl, alkylaminoalkylene, alkylsulfonylalkylene, acyl, acyloxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, aryloxycarbonylalkylene, heterocyclyloxycarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylarylene, aryloxycarbonylarylene, heterocyclyloxycarbonylarylene, alkylcarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, heterocyclylcarbonylalkylene, alkylcarbonylarylene, arylcarbonylarylene, heterocyclylcarbonylarylene, alkylcarbonyloxyalkylene, arylcarbonyloxyalkylene, heterocyclylcarbonyloxyalkylene, alkylcarbonyloxyarylene, arylcarbonyloxyarylene, and heterocyclylcarbonyloxyarylene; or
R1 has the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein:
i is an integer from 0 to 9;
R25 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, alkoxyalkylene, aryloxyalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, arylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, and heterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkylene; and
R26 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkylalkylene, aralkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, and alkylaminoalkyl; and
R27 is selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, cycloalkylalkylene, cycloalkenylalkylene, cycloalkylarylene, cycloalkylcycloalkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylarylene, alkylaralkyl, aralkylarylene, alkylheterocyclyl, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylarylene, aralkylheterocyclyl, alkoxyalkylene, alkoxyarylene, alkoxyaralkyl, alkoxyheterocyclyl, alkoxyalkoxyarylene, aryloxyarylene, aralkoxyarylene, alkoxyheterocyclylalkylene, aryloxyalkoxyarylene, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclyl, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylcarbonylalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, alkoxyarylaminocarbonylalkylene, aminocarbonylalkylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, alkylaminocarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylarylene, aryloxycarbonylarylene, alkylaryloxycarbonylarylene, arylcarbonylarylene, alkylarylcarbonylarylene, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylarylene, alkoxycarbonylalkoxylarylene, heterocyclylcarbonylalkylarylene, alkylthioalkylene, cycloalkylthioalkylene, alkylthioarylene, aralkylthioarylene, heterocyclylthioarylene, arylthioalklylarylene, arylsulfonylaminoalkylene, alkylsulfonylarylene, alkylaminosulfonylarylene; wherein said alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylarylene, alkoxyarylene, aryloxyarylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, aryloxycarbonylarylene, arylcarbonylarylene, alkylthioarylene, heterocyclylthioarylene, arylthioalklylarylene, and alkylsulfonylarylene groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, alkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; or
R27 is xe2x80x94CHR28R29 wherein R28 is alkoxycarbonyl, and R29 is selected from aralkyl, aralkoxyalkylene, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, alkylthioalkylene, and aralkylthioalkylene; wherein said aralkyl and heterocylcyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl and nitro; or
R26 and R27 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a heterocycle, wherein said heterocycle is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, aryloxyalkylene, alkoxyarylene, alkylaryloxyalkylene, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylamino and alkoxycarbonylamino; wherein said aryl, heterocyclylalkylene and aryloxyalkylene radicals are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halogen, alkyl and alkoxy; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, halogen, mercapto, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aralkyl, alkylheterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, heterocyclylheterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkylheterocyclyl, alkylamino, alkenylamino, alkynylamino, arylamino, aryl(hydroxyalkyl)amino, heterocyclylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, aralkylamino, N-alkyl-N-alkynyl-amino, aminoalkyl, aminoaryl, aminoalkylamino, aminocarbonylalkylene, arylaminoalkylene, alkylaminoalkylene, arylaminoarylene, alkylaminoarylene, alkylaminoalkylamino, alkylcarbonylaminoalkylene, aminoalkylcarbonylaminoalkylene, alkylaminoalkylcarbonylamino, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aminoalkylthio, alkylaminocarbonylalkylthio, alkylaminoalkylaminocarbonylalkylthio, alkoxy, heterocyclyloxy, alkylthio, cyanoalkylthio, alkenylthio, alkynylthio, carboxyalkylthio, arylthio, heterocyclylthio, alkoxycarbonylalkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkylthio, carboxycycloalkyl, carboxycycloalkenyl, carboxyalkylamino, alkoxycarbonyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylamino, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclyl, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylcarbonyl, alkoxyalkylamino, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylene, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkoxy, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylamino, heterocyclylsulfonyl, aralkythio, heterocyclylalkylthio, aminoalkoxy, cyanoalkoxy, carboxyalkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, and heterocyclylalkyloxy; wherein the aryl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, keto, amino, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, epoxyalkyl, amino(hydroxyalkyl) carboxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, haloalkyl, alkylamino, alkynylamino, alkylaminoalkylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, and aralkylsulfonyl; or
R2 is R200-heterocyclyl-R201, R200-aryl-R201, or R200-cycloalkyl-R201 wherein:
R200 is selected from:
xe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94(CH2)zxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94(CH2)zxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)z-;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94C(O)NR203xe2x80x94(CH2)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94S(O)xxe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94S(O)xxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94S(O)xxe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94S(O)xxe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
or R200 represents a bond;
R201 represents one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy, keto, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylcarbonyl, hydroxyalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, haloarylcarbonyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkylene, alkoxyarylene, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyalkylcarbonyl, alkoxyalkylcarbonyl, heterocyclylalkylcarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkylene, amino, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, aralkylamino, alkylaminoalkylene, aminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylamino, alkylcarbonylaminoalkylene, alkylaminoalkylcarbonyl, alkylaminoalkylcarbonylamino, aminoalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkoxyalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylene, alkylimidocarbonyl, amidino, alkylamidino, aralkylamidino, guanidino, guanidinoalkylene, or alkylsulfonylamino; and
R202 and R203 are independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, aryl and aralkyl; and
y and z are independently 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 wherein y+z is less than or equal to 6; and
z is 0, 1 or 2; or
R2 is xe2x80x94NHCR204R205 wherein R204 is alkylaminoalkylene, and R205 is aryl; or
R2 is xe2x80x94C(NR206)R207 wherein R206 is selected from hydrogen and hydroxy, and R207 is selected from alkyl, aryl and aralkyl; or
R2 has the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein:
j is an an integer from 0 to 8; and
m is 0 or 1; and
R30 and R31 are independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, and alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl; and
R32 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, alkoxyalkylene, aryloxyalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, arylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, and heterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkylene;
R33 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, xe2x80x94C(O)R35, xe2x80x94C(O)OR35, xe2x80x94SO2R36, xe2x80x94C(O)R37, R38, and xe2x80x94SO2NR39R40, wherein R35, R36, R37, R38, R39 and R40 are independently selected from hydrocarbon, heterosubstituted hydrocarbon and heterocyclyl; and
R34 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, and arylaminocarbonyl; or
R2 is xe2x80x94CR41R42 wherein R41 is aryl, and R42 is hydroxy; and
R3 is selected from pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl purinyl, maleimidyl, pyridonyl, thiazolyl, thiazolylalkyl, thiazolylamino, 
wherein the R3 pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl, purinyl, maleimidyl, pyridonyl, thiazolyl, thiazolylalkyl, thiazolylamino, 
groups are substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from keto, haloarylamino, alkoxyalkylene, alkenoxyalkylene, aryloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl amino, alkylaminoalkoxy, alkoxyaryl amino, alkylsulfonylamino, aryl (hydroxyalkyl) amino, alkylaminoalkylaminoalkylamino, alkylheterocyclylamino, alkylheterocyclylalkyl amino, heterocyclylheterocyclylalkylamino, and alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylamino; and
R4 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl, and heterocyclyl, wherein R4 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, alkylthio, arylthio, alkylthioalkylene, arylthioalkylene, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfinylalkylene, arylsulfinylalkylene, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkylene, arylsulfonylalkylene, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, haloalkyl, amino, cyano, nitro, alkylamino, arylamino, alkylaminoalkylene, arylaminoalkylene, aminoalkylamino, and hydroxy; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
Within Formula IA is another subclass of compounds of interest wherein:
R1 is selected from hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, cycloalkylalkylene, cycloalkenylalkylene, heterocyclylalkylene, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl, arylheterocyclyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkenoxyalkyl, alkynoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, alkoxyaryl, heterocyclyloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkoxy, mercaptoalkyl, alkylthioalkylene, alkenylthioalkylene, alkylthioalkenylene, amino, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, alkenylamino, alkynylamino, arylamino, heterocyclylamino, alkylsulfinyl, alkenylsulfinyl, alkynylsulfinyl, arylsulfinyl, heterocyclylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkenylsulfonyl, alkynylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl, alkylaminoalkylene, alkylsulfonylalkylene, acyl, acyloxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, aryloxycarbonylalkylene, heterocyclyloxycarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylarylene, aryloxycarbonylarylene, heterocyclyloxycarbonylarylene, alkylcarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, heterocyclylcarbonylalkylene, alkylcarbonylarylene, arylcarbonylarylene, heterocyclylcarbonylarylene, alkylcarbonyloxyalkylene, arylcarbonyloxyalkylene, heterocyclylcarbonyloxyalkylene, alkylcarbonyloxyarylene, arylcarbonyloxyarylene, and heterocyclylcarbonyloxyarylene; or
R1 has the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein:
i is an integer from 0 to 9;
R25 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, alkoxyalkylene, aryloxyalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, arylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, and heterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkylene; and
R26 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkylalkylene, aralkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, and alkylaminoalkyl; and
R27 is selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, cycloalkylalkylene, cycloalkenylalkylene, cycloalkylarylene, cycloalkylcycloalkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylarylene, alkylaralkyl, aralkylarylene, alkylheterocyclyl, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylarylene, aralkylheterocyclyl, alkoxyalkylene, alkoxyarylene, alkoxyaralkyl, alkoxyheterocyclyl, alkoxyalkoxyarylene, aryloxyarylene, aralkoxyarylene, alkoxyheterocyclylalkylene, aryloxyalkoxyarylene, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclyl, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylcarbonylalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, alkoxyarylaminocarbonylalkylene, aminocarbonylalkylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, alkylaminocarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylarylene, aryloxycarbonylarylene, alkylaryloxycarbonylarylene, arylcarbonylarylene, alkylarylcarbonylarylene, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylarylene, alkoxycarbonylalkoxylarylene, heterocyclylcarbonylalkylarylene, alkylthioalkylene, cycloalkylthioalkylene, alkylthioarylene, aralkylthioarylene, heterocyclylthioarylene, arylthioalklylarylene, arylsulfonylaminoalkylene, alkylsulfonylarylene, alkylaminosulfonylarylene; wherein said alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylarylene, alkoxyarylene, aryloxyarylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, aryloxycarbonylarylene, arylcarbonylarylene, alkylthioarylene, heterocyclylthioarylene, arylthioalklylarylene, and alkylsulfonylarylene groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, alkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; or
R27 is xe2x80x94CHR28R29 wherein R28 is alkoxycarbonyl, and R29 is selected from aralkyl, aralkoxyalkylene, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, alkylthioalkylene, and aralkylthioalkylene; wherein said aralkyl and heterocylcyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl and nitro; or
R26 and R27 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a heterocycle, wherein said heterocycle is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, aryloxyalkylene, alkoxyarylene, alkylaryloxyalkylene, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylamino and alkoxycarbonylamino; wherein said aryl, heterocyclylalkylene and aryloxyalkylene radicals are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halogen, alkyl and alkoxy; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, halogen, mercapto, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aralkyl, alkylheterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, heterocyclylheterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkylheterocyclyl, alkylamino, alkenylamino, alkynylamino, arylamino, aryl(hydroxyalkyl)amino, heterocyclylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, aralkylamino, N-alkyl-N-alkynyl-amino, aminoalkyl, aminoaryl, aminoalkylamino, aminocarbonylalkylene, arylaminoalkylene, alkylaminoalkylene, arylaminoarylene, alkylaminoarylene, alkylaminoalkylamino, alkylcarbonylaminoalkylene, aminoalkylcarbonylaminoalkylene, alkylaminoalkylcarbonylamino, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aminoalkylthio, alkylaminocarbonylalkylthio, alkylaminoalkylaminocarbonylalkylthio, alkoxy, heterocyclyloxy, alkylthio, cyanoalkylthio, alkenylthio, alkynylthio, carboxyalkylthio, arylthio, heterocyclylthio, alkoxycarbonylalkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkylthio, carboxycycloalkyl, carboxycycloalkenyl, carboxyalkylamino, alkoxycarbonyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylamino, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclyl, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylcarbonyl, alkoxyalkylamino, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylene, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkoxy, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylamino, heterocyclylsulfonyl, aralkythio, heterocyclylalkylthio, aminoalkoxy, cyanoalkoxy, carboxyalkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, and heterocyclylalkyloxy; wherein the aryl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, keto, amino, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, epoxyalkyl, amino(hydroxyalkyl) carboxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, haloalkyl, alkylamino, alkynylamino, alkylaminoalkylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, and aralkylsulfonyl; or
R2 is R200-heterocyclyl-R201, R200-aryl-R201, or R200-cycloalkyl-R201 wherein:
R200 is selected from:
xe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94(CH2)zxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94(CH2)zxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94(CH2)zxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94NR202xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NR203xe2x80x94(CH2)zxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94S(O)xxe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94S(O)xxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94S(O)xxe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94S(O)xxe2x80x94(CR202R203)yxe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94;
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
or R200 represents a bond;
R201 represents one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halogen, hydroxy, carboxy, keto, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylcarbonyl, hydroxyalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, haloarylcarbonyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkylene, alkoxyarylene, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyalkylcarbonyl, alkoxyalkylcarbonyl, heterocyclylalkylcarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkylene, amino, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, aralkylamino, alkylaminoalkylene, aminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylamino, alkylcarbonylaminoalkylene, alkylaminoalkylcarbonyl, alkylaminoalkylcarbonylamino, aminoalkylcarbonylaminoalkyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkoxyalkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylene, alkylimidocarbonyl, amidino, alkylamidino, aralkylamidino, guanidino, guanidinoalkylene, or alkylsulfonylamino; and
R202 and R203 are independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, aryl and aralkyl; and
y and z are independently 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 wherein y+z is less than or equal to 6; and
z is 0, 1 or 2; or
R2 is xe2x80x94NHCR204R205 wherein R204 is alkylaminoalkylene, and R205 is aryl; or
R2 is xe2x80x94C(NR206)R207 wherein R206 is selected from hydrogen and hydroxy, and R207 is selected from alkyl, aryl and aralkyl; or
R2 has the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein:
j is an integer from 0 to 8; and
m is 0 or 1; and
R30 and R31 are independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, and alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl; and
R32 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, alkoxyalkylene, aryloxyalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, arylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, and heterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkylene;
R33 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, xe2x80x94C(O)R35, xe2x80x94C(O)OR35, xe2x80x94SO2R361, xe2x80x94C(O)NR37R38, and xe2x80x94SO2NR39R40, wherein R35, R36, R37, R38, R39 and R40 are independently selected from hydrocarbon, heterosubstituted hydrocarbon and heterocyclyl; and
R34 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, and arylaminocarbonyl; or
R2 is xe2x80x94CR41R42 wherein R41 is aryl, and R42 is hydroxy; and
R3 is selected from maleimidyl, pyridonyl, thiazolyl, thiazolylalkyl, thiazolylamino, 
wherein the R3 maleimidyl, pyridonyl, thiazolyl, thiazolylalkyl, thiazolylamino, 
groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, keto, alkyl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, arylheterocyclyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylthio, arylthio, alkylsulfinyl, arylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, aralkoxy, heterocyclylalkoxy, amino, alkylamino, alkenylamino, alkynylamino, cycloalkylamino, cycloalkenylamino, arylamino, haloarylamino, heterocyclylamino, aminocarbonyl, cyano, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkylene, alkenoxyalkylene, aryloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkylamino, alkylaminoalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkoxyarylamino, alkoxyaralkylamino, aminosulfinyl, aminosulfonyl, alkylsulfonylamino, alkylaminoalkylamino, hydroxyalkylamino, aralkylamino, aryl(hydroxyalkyl)amino, alkylaminoalkylaminoalkylamino, alkylheterocyclylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, alkylheterocyclylalkylamino, aralkylheterocyclylamino, heterocyclylheterocyclylalkylamino, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylamino, nitro, alkylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylamino, halosulfonyl, aminoalkyl, haloalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, hydrazinyl, alkylhydrazinyl, arylhydrazinyl, or xe2x80x94NR44R45 wherein R44 is alkylcarbonyl or amino, and R45 is alkyl or aralkyl; and
R4 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl, and heterocyclyl, wherein R4 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, alkylthio, arylthio, alkylthioalkylene, arylthioalkylene, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfinylalkylene, arylsulfinylalkylene, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkylene, arylsulfonylalkylene, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, haloalkyl, amino, cyano, nitro, alkylamino, arylamino, alkylaminoalkylene, arylaminoalkylene, aminoalkylamino, and hydroxy;
provided that R3 is other than maleimidyl or pyridonyl having the structures: 
respectively, wherein R43 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aminoalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkenoxyalkyl, and aryloxyalkyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
The term xe2x80x9chydridoxe2x80x9d denotes a single hydrogen atom (H). This hydrido radical may be attached, for example, to an oxygen atom to form a hydroxyl radical or two hydrido radicals may be attached to a carbon atom to form a methylene (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94) radical. Where used, either alone or within other terms such as xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccyanoalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cmercaptoalkylxe2x80x9d, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched radicals having one to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, one to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to about ten carbon atoms. Most preferred are lower alkyl radicals having one to about six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, iso-amyl, hexyl and the like. The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched radicals having at least one carbon-carbon double bond of two to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, two to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkenyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d radicals having two to about six carbon atoms. Examples of alkenyl radicals include ethenyl, allyl, propenyl, butenyl and 4-methylbutenyl. The terms xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d, embrace radicals having xe2x80x9ccisxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctransxe2x80x9d orientations, or alternatively, xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d orientations. The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched radicals having at least one carbon-carbon triple bond of two to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, two to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkynyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkynylxe2x80x9d radicals having two to about six carbon atoms. Examples of alkynyl radicals include propargyl, 1-propynyl, 2-propynyl, 1-butyne, 2-butynyl and 1-pentynyl. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces saturated carbocyclic radicals having three to about twelve carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces saturated carbocyclic radicals having three to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred cycloalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower cycloalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having three to about eight carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkylenexe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals substituted with a cycloalkyl radical. More preferred cycloalkylalkylene radicals are xe2x80x9clower cycloalkylalkylenexe2x80x9d which embrace lower alkyl radicals substituted with a lower cycloalkyl radical as defined above. Examples of such radicals include cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl and cyclohexylmethyl. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d embraces partially unsaturated carbocyclic radicals having three to twelve carbon atoms. Cycloalkenyl radicals that are partially unsaturated carbocyclic radicals that contain two double bonds (that may or may not be conjugated) can be called xe2x80x9ccycloalkyldienylxe2x80x9d. More preferred cycloalkenyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower cycloalkenylxe2x80x9d radicals having four to about eight carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl and cyclohexenyl. The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d means halogens such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine. The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals wherein any one or more of the alkyl carbon atoms is substituted with halo as defined above. Specifically embraced are monohaloalkyl, dihaloalkyl and polyhaloalkyl radicals. A monohaloalkyl radical, for one example, may have either an iodo, bromo, chloro or fluoro atom within the radical. Dihalo and polyhaloalkyl radicals may have two or more of the same halo atoms or a combination of different halo radicals. xe2x80x9cLower haloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of haloalkyl radicals include fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, difluorochloromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl and dichloropropyl. The term xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched alkyl radicals having one to about ten carbon atoms any one of which may be substituted with one or more hydroxyl radicals. More preferred hydroxyalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower hydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms and one or more hydroxyl radicals. Examples of such radicals include hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl, hydroxybutyl and hydroxyhexyl. The terms xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkyloxyxe2x80x9d embrace linear or branched oxy-containing radicals each having alkyl portions of one to about ten carbon atoms. More preferred alkoxy radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy and tert-butoxy. The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals having one or more alkoxy radicals attached to the alkyl radical, that is, to form monoalkoxyalkyl and dialkoxyalkyl radicals. The xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide haloalkoxy radicals. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a carbocyclic aromatic system containing one, two or three rings wherein such rings may be attached together in a pendent manner or may be fused. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d embraces aromatic radicals such as phenyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indane and biphenyl. Aryl moieties may also be substituted at a substitutable position with one or more substituents selected independently from halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, alkylthio, arylthio, alkylthioalkylene, arylthioalkylene, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfinylalkylene, arylsulfinylalkylene, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkylene, arylsulfonylalkylene, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, haloalkyl, amino, cyano, nitro, alkylamino, arylamino, alkylaminoalkylene, arylaminoalkylene, aminoalkylamino, hydroxy, alkoxyalkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, aminocarbonylalkylene, acyl, carboxy, and aralkoxycarbonyl. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d embraces saturated, partially unsaturated and unsaturated heteroatom-containing ring-shaped radicals, which can also be called xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheterocycloalkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d correspondingly, where the heteroatoms may be selected from nitrogen, sulfur and oxygen. Examples of saturated heterocyclyl radicals include saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms (e.g. pyrrolidinyl, imidazolidinyl, piperidino, piperazinyl, etc.); saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g. morpholinyl, etc.); saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g., thiazolidinyl, etc.). Examples of partially unsaturated heterocyclyl radicals include dihydrothiophene, dihydropyran, dihydrofuran and dihydrothiazole. Heterocyclyl radicals may include a pentavalent nitrogen, such as in tetrazolium and pyridinium radicals. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d embraces unsaturated heterocyclyl radicals. Examples of heteroaryl radicals include unsaturated 3 to 6 membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms, for example, pyrrolyl, pyrrolinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, triazolyl (e.g., 4H-1,2,4-triazolyl, 1H-1,2,3-triazolyl, 2H-1,2,3-triazolyl, etc.) tetrazolyl (e.g. 1H-tetrazolyl, 2H-tetrazolyl, etc.), etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclyl group containing 1 to 5 nitrogen atoms, for example, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolizinyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, indazolyl, benzotriazolyl, tetrazolopyridazinyl (e.g., tetrazolo[1,5-b]pyridazinyl, etc.), etc.; unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing an oxygen atom, for example, pyranyl, furyl, etc.; unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing a sulfur atom, for example, thienyl, etc.; unsaturated 3- to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, for example, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxadiazolyl (e.g., 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, etc.) etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclyl group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g. benzoxazolyl, benzoxadiazolyl, etc.); unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, for example, thiazolyl, thiadiazolyl (e.g., 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, etc.) etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclyl group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms (e.g., benzothiazolyl, benzothiadiazolyl, etc.) and the like. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d also embraces radicals where heterocyclyl radicals are fused with aryl or cycloalkyl radicals. Examples of such fused bicyclic radicals include benzofuran, benzothiophene, and the like. Said xe2x80x9cheterocyclyl groupxe2x80x9d may have 1 to 3 substituents such as alkyl, hydroxyl, halo, alkoxy, oxo, amino, alkylthio and alkylamino. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylalkylenexe2x80x9d embraces heterocyclyl-substituted alkyl radicals. More preferred heterocyclylalkylene radicals are xe2x80x9clower heterocyclylalkylenexe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms and a heterocyclyl radicals. The term xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to about ten carbon atoms attached to a divalent sulfur atom. More preferred alkylthio radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylthioxe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl radicals of one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylthio radicals are methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, butylthio and hexylthio. The term xe2x80x9calkylthioalkylenexe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing an alkylthio radical attached through the divalent sulfur atom to an alkyl radical of one to about ten carbon atoms. More preferred alkylthioalkylene radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylthioalkylenexe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl radicals of one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylthioalkylene radicals include methylthiomethyl. The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to about ten carbon atoms, attached to a divalent xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 radical. More preferred alkylsulfinyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl radicals of one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylsulfinyl radicals include methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, butylsulfinyl and hexylsulfinyl. The term xe2x80x9csulfonylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or linked to other terms such as xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chalosulfonylxe2x80x9d denotes a divalent radical, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals attached to a sulfonyl radical, where alkyl is defined as above. More preferred alkylsulfonyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such lower alkylsulfonyl radicals include methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl and propylsulfonyl. The xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide haloalkylsulfonyl radicals. The term xe2x80x9chalosulfonylxe2x80x9d embraces halo radicals attached to a sulfonyl radical. Examples of such halosulfonyl radicals include chlorosulfonyl, and bromosulfonyl. The terms xe2x80x9csulfamylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caminosulfonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csulfonamidylxe2x80x9d denote NH2O2Sxe2x80x94. The term xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d denotes a radical provided by the residue after removal of hydroxyl from an organic acid. Examples of such acyl radicals include alkanoyl and aroyl radicals. Examples of such alkanoyl radicals include formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, isobutyryl, valeryl, isovaleryl, pivaloyl, hexanoyl, and radicals formed from succinic, glycolic, gluconic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, glucuronic, maleic, fumaric, pyruvic, mandelic, pantothenic, xcex2-hydroxybutyric, galactaric and galacturonic acids. The term xe2x80x9ccarbonylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or with other terms, such as xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, denotes xe2x80x94(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94. The terms xe2x80x9ccarboxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccarboxylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or with other terms, such as xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d, denotes xe2x80x94CO2H. The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals substituted with a carboxy radical. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower carboxyalkylxe2x80x9d which embrace lower alkyl radicals as defined above, and may be additionally substituted on the alkyl radical with halo. Examples of such lower carboxyalkyl radicals include carboxymethyl, carboxyethyl and carboxypropyl. The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means a radical containing an alkoxy radical, as defined above, attached via an oxygen atom to a carbonyl radical. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower alkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d radicals with alkyl portions having one to six carbons. Examples of such lower alkoxycarbonyl (ester) radicals include substituted or unsubstituted methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl and hexyloxycarbonyl. The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals substituted with a alkoxycarbonyl radical as defined above. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower alkoxycarbonylalkylxe2x80x9d radicals with alkyl portions having one to six carbons. Examples of such lower alkoxycarbonylalkyl radicals include substituted or unsubstituted methoxycarbonylmethyl, ethoxycarbonylmethyl, methoxycarbonyl-ethyl and ethoxycarbonylethyl. The term xe2x80x9calkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d, includes radicals having alkyl, hydroxylalkyl, radicals, as defined herein, attached to a carbonyl radical. Examples of such radicals include substituted or unsubstituted methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, propylcarbonyl, butylcarbonyl, pentylcarbonyl, hydroxymethylcarbonyl, hydroxyethylcarbonyl. The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl-substituted alkyl radicals such as benzyl, diphenylmethyl, triphenylmethyl, phenylethyl, and diphenylethyl. The aryl in said aralkyl may be additionally substituted with one or more substituents selected independently from halo, alkyl, alkoxy, halkoalkyl, haloalkoxy, amino and nitro. The terms benzyl and phenylmethyl are interchangeable. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylalkylenexe2x80x9d embraces saturated and partially unsaturated heterocyclyl-substituted alkyl radicals (also can be called heterocycloalkylalkylene and heterocycloalkenylalkylene correspondingly), such as pyrrolidinylmethyl, and heteroaryl-substituted alkyl radicals (also can be called heteroarylalkylene), such as pyridylmethyl, quinolylmethyl, thienylmethyl, furylethyl, and quinolylethyl. The heteroaryl in said heteroaralkyl may be additionally substituted with halo, alkyl, alkoxy, halkoalkyl and haloalkoxy. The term xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d embraces aryl radicals attached through an oxygen atom to other radicals. The term xe2x80x9caralkoxyxe2x80x9d embraces aralkyl radicals attached through an oxygen atom to other radicals. The term xe2x80x9caminoalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl radicals substituted with amino radicals. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower aminoalkylxe2x80x9d radicals. Examples of such radicals include aminomethyl, aminoethyl, and the like. The term xe2x80x9calkylaminoxe2x80x9d denotes amino groups which are substituted with one or two alkyl radicals. Preferred are xe2x80x9clower alkylaminoxe2x80x9d radicals having alkyl portions having one to six carbon atoms. Suitable lower alkylamino may be monosubstituted N-alkylamino or disubstituted N,N-alkylamino, such as N-methylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino or the like. The term xe2x80x9carylaminoxe2x80x9d denotes amino groups which are substituted with one or two aryl radicals, such as N-phenylamino. The xe2x80x9carylaminoxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted on the aryl ring portion of the radical. The term xe2x80x9caminocarbonylxe2x80x9d denotes an amide group of the formula xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NH2. The term xe2x80x9calkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d denotes an aminocarbonyl group which has been substituted with one or two alkyl radicals on the amino nitrogen atom. Preferred are xe2x80x9cN-alkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cN,N-dialkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d radicals. More preferred are xe2x80x9clower N-alkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clower N,N-dialkylaminocarbonylxe2x80x9d radicals with lower alkyl portions as defined above. The term xe2x80x9calkylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d embraces amino groups which are substituted with one alkylcarbonyl radicals. More preferred alkylcarbonylamino radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylcarbonylaminoxe2x80x9d having lower alkylcarbonyl radicals as defined above attached to amino radicals. The term xe2x80x9calkylaminoalkylenexe2x80x9d embraces radicals having one or more alkyl radicals attached to an aminoalkyl radical.
The xe2x80x9chydrocarbonxe2x80x9d moieties described herein are organic compounds or radicals consisting exclusively of the elements carbon and hydrogen. These moieties include alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, and aryl moieties. These moieties also include alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, and aryl moieties substituted with other aliphatic or cyclic hydrocarbon groups, such as alkaryl, alkenaryl and alkynaryl. Preferably, these moieties comprise 1 to 20 carbon atoms.
The heterosubstituted hydrocarbon moieties described herein are hydrocarbon moieties which are substituted with at least one atom other than carbon, including moieties in which a carbon chain atom is substituted with a hetero atom such as nitrogen, oxygen, sulfur, or a halogen atom. These substituents include lower alkoxy such as methoxy, ethoxy, butoxy; halogen such as chloro or fluoro; ethers; acetals; ketals; esters; heterocyclyl such as furyl or thienyl; alkanoxy; hydroxy; protected hydroxy; acyl; acyloxy; nitro; cyano; amino; and amido.
The additional terms used to describe the substituents of the pyrazole ring and not specifically defined herein are defined in a similar manner to that illustrated in the above definitions. As above, more preferred substituents are those containing xe2x80x9clowerxe2x80x9d radicals. Unless otherwise defined to contrary, the term xe2x80x9clowerxe2x80x9d as used in this application means that each alkyl radical of a pyrazole ring substituent comprising one or more alkyl radicals has one to about six carbon atoms; each alkenyl radical of a pyrazole ring substituent comprising one or more alkenyl radicals has two to about six carbon atoms; each alkynyl radical of a pyrazole ring substituent comprising one or more alkynyl radicals has two to about six carbon atoms; each cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl radical of a pyrazole ring substituent comprising one or more cycloalkyl and/or cycloalkenyl radicals is a 3 to 8 membered ring cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl radical, respectively; each aryl radical of a pyrazole ring substituent comprising one or more aryl radicals is a monocyclic aryl radical; and each heterocyclyl radical of a pyrazole ring substituent comprising one or more heterocyclyl radicals is a 4-8 membered ring heterocyclyl.
The present invention comprises the tautomeric forms of compounds of Formulae I and IX (as well as the compounds of Formulae (IA and IXA). As illustrated below, the pyrazoles of Formula I and Ixe2x80x2 are magnetically and structurally equivalent because of the prototropic tautomeric nature of the hydrogen: 
The present invention also comprises compounds of Formula I, IA, IX, IXA, X, XA and XI having one or more asymmetric carbons. It is known to those skilled in the art that those pyrazoles of the present invention having asymmetric carbon atoms may exist in diastereomeric, racemic, or optically active forms. All of these forms are contemplated within the scope of this invention. More specifically, the present invention includes enantiomers, diastereomers, racemic mixtures, and other mixtures thereof.
The present invention comprises a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of a TNF mediated disorder, a p38 kinase mediated disorder, inflammation, and/or arthritis, comprising a therapeutically-effective amount of a compound of Formula I and/or IA, or a therapeutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof, in association with at least one pharmaceutically-acceptable carrier, adjuvant or diluent.
The present invention further encompasses substituted pyrazoles that specifically bind to the ATP binding site of p38 kinase. Without being held to a particular theory, applicants hypothesize that these substituted pyrazoles interact with p38 kinase as set forth below. As the substituent at the 3-position of the pyrazole ring approaches the ATP binding site of p38 kinase, a hydrophobic cavity in the p38 kinase forms around the 3-position substitutent at the binding site. This hydrophobic cavity is believed to form as the 3-position substituent binds to a specific peptide sequence of the enzyme. In particular, it is believed to bind to the sidechains of Lys52, Glu69, Leu73, Ile82, Leu84, Leu101 and the methyl group of the Thr103 sidechain of p38 kinase at the ATP binding site (wherein the numbering scheme corresponds to the numbering scheme conventionally used for ERK-2). Where the 3-position substituent is aryl or heteroaryl, such aryl or heteroaryl may be further substituted. It is hypothesized that such ring substituents may be beneficial in preventing hydroxylation or further metabolism of the ring.
The substituent at the 4-position of the pyrazole ring is one that is a partial mimic of the adenine ring of ATP, although it may be further elaborated. Preferably, it is a planar substituent terminated by a suitable hydrogen bond acceptor functionality. It is hypothesized that this acceptor hydrogen bonds to the backbone Nxe2x80x94H of the Met106 residue while one edge of this substituent is in contact with bulk solvent.
Substitution at the 5-position of the pyrazole ring is well tolerated and can provide increased potency and selectivity. It is hypothesized that such substituents extend out in the direction of the bulk solvent and that suitable polar functionality placed at its terminus can interact with the sidechain of Asp109, leading to increased potency and selectivity.
Similarly, substitution on the nitrogen atom at the 1- or 2-position of the pyrazole ring is well tolerated and can provide increased potency. It is hypothesized that a hydrogen substituent attached to one of the ring nitrogen atoms is hydrogen bonded to Asp165. Preferably, the nitrogen atom at the 2-position is double bonded to the carbon atom at the 3-position of the pyrazole while the nitrogen atom at the 1-position of the pyrazole is available for substitution with hydrogen or other substituents.
The 5-position substituent and the 1- or 2-position substituent of the pyrazole can be selected so as to improve the physical characteristics, especially aqueous solubility and drug delivery performance, of the substituted pyrazole. Preferably, however, these substituents each have a molecular weight less than about 360 atomic mass units. More preferably, these substituents each have a molecular weight less than about less than about 250 atomic mass units. Still more preferably, these substituents have a combined molecular weight less than about 360 atomic mass units.
A class of substituted pyrazoles of particular interest consists of those compounds having the formula: 
wherein
R1 is a hydrocarbyl, heterosubstituted hydrocarbyl or heterocyclyl radical having a molecular weight less than about 360 atomic mass units; and
R2 is a hydrocarbyl, heterosubstituted hydrocarbyl or heterocyclyl radical that binds with p38 kinase at said ATP binding site of p38 kinase; and
R3 is a hydrocarbyl, heterosubstituted hydrocarbyl or heterocyclyl radical having a hydrogen bond acceptor functionality; and
R4 is a hydrocarbyl, heterosubstituted hydrocarbyl or heterocyclyl radical having a molecular weight less than about 360 atomic mass units;
provided R3 is not 2-pyridinyl when R4 is a phenyl ring containing a 2-hydroxy substituent and when R1 is hydrido; further provided R2 is selected from aryl, heterocyclyl, unsubstituted cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl when R4 is hydrido; and further provided R4 is not methylsulfonylphenyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
In this embodiment of the invention, one or more of R1, R2, R3 and R4 preferably are selected from the corresponding groups of the compounds of Formula I and/or IA. More preferably, R3 is an optionally substituted pyridinyl or pyrimidinyl, R4 is a halo substituted phenyl, and R1 and R2 have the definitions set forth immediately above.
A class of substituted pyrazoles of particular interest consists of those compounds of Formula XI wherein
R1 is a hydrocarbyl, heterosubstituted hydrocarbyl or heterocyclyl radical having a molecular weight less than about 360 atomic mass units; and
R2 is a hydrocarbyl, heterosubstituted hydrocarbyl or heterocyclyl radical wherein said radical binds with Lys52, Glu69, Leu73, Ile82, Leu84, Leu101, and Thr103 sidechains at said ATP binding site of p38 kinase, said radical being substantially disposed within a hydrophobic cavity formed during said binding by p38 kinase at the ATP binding site; and
R3 is a hydrocarbyl, heterosubstituted hydrocarbyl or heterocyclyl radical having a hydrogen bond acceptor functionality that hydrogen bonds with the Nxe2x80x94H backbone of Met106 of p38 kinase; and
R4 is a hydrocarbyl, heterosubstituted hydrocarbyl or heterocyclyl radical having a molecular weight less than about 360 atomic mass units.
The present invention also comprises a therapeutic method of treating a TNF mediated disorder, a p38 kinase mediated disorder, inflammation and/or arthritis in a subject, the method comprising treating a subject having or susceptible to such disorder or condition with a therapeutically-effective amount of a compound of Formula I and/or IA.
For example, in one embodiment the present invention comprises a therapeutic method of treating a TNF mediated disorder, a p38 kinase mediated disorder, inflammation and/or arthritis in a subject, the method comprising treating a subject having or susceptible to such disorder or condition with a therapeutically-effective amount of a compound of Formula I 
wherein
R1 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, cycloalkylalkylene, cycloalkenylalkylene, heterocyclylalkylene, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, hydroxyalkynyl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl, arylheterocyclyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkenoxyalkyl, alkynoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, heterocyclyloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkoxy, mercaptoalkyl, alkylthioalkylene, alkenylthioalkylene, alkylthioalkenylene, amino, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, alkenylamino, alkynylamino, arylamino, heterocyclylamino, alkylsulfinyl, alkenylsulfinyl, alkynylsulfinyl, arylsulfinyl, heterocyclylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkenylsulfonyl, alkynylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl, alkylaminoalkylene, alkylsulfonylalkylene, acyl, acyloxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, aryloxycarbonylalkylene, heterocyclyloxycarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylarylene, aryloxycarbonylarylene, heterocyclyloxycarbonylarylene, alkylcarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, heterocyclylcarbonylalkylene, alkylcarbonylarylene, arylcarbonylarylene, heterocyclylcarbonylarylene, alkylcarbonyloxyalkylene, arylcarbonyloxyalkylene, heterocyclylcarbonyloxyalkylene, alkylcarbonyloxyarylene, arylcarbonyloxyarylene, and heterocyclylcarbonyloxyarylene; or
R1 has the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein:
i is an integer from 0 to 9;
R25 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, alkoxyalkylene, aryloxyalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, arylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, and heterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkylene; and
R26 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkylalkylene, aralkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, and alkylaminoalkyl; and
R27 is selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, cycloalkylalkylene, cycloalkenylalkylene, cycloalkylarylene, cycloalkylcycloalkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylarylene, alkylaralkyl, aralkylarylene, alkylheterocyclyl, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylarylene, aralkylheterocyclyl, alkoxyalkylene, alkoxyarylene, alkoxyaralkyl, alkoxyheterocyclyl, alkoxyalkoxyarylene, aryloxyarylene, aralkoxyarylene, alkoxyheterocyclylalkylene, aryloxyalkoxyarylene, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclyl, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylcarbonylalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, alkoxyarylaminocarbonylalkylene, aminocarbonylalkylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, alkylaminocarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylarylene, aryloxycarbonylarylene, alkylaryloxycarbonylarylene, arylcarbonylarylene, alkylarylcarbonylarylene, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylarylene, alkoxycarbonylalkoxylarylene, heterocyclylcarbonylalkylarylene, alkylthioalkylene, cycloalkylthioalkylene, alkylthioarylene, aralkylthioarylene, heterocyclylthioarylene, arylthioalklylarylene, arylsulfonylaminoalkylene, alkylsulfonylarylene, alkylaminosulfonylarylene; wherein said alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylarylene, alkoxyarylene, aryloxyarylene, arylaminocarbonylalkylene, aryloxycarbonylarylene, arylcarbonylarylene, alkylthioarylene, heterocyclylthioarylene, arylthioalklylarylene, and alkylsulfonylarylene groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, alkoxy, keto, amino, nitro, and cyano; or
R27 is xe2x80x94CHR28R29 wherein R28 is alkoxycarbonyl, and R29 is selected from aralkyl, aralkoxyalkylene, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, alkoxycarbonylalkylene, alkylthioalkylene, and aralkylthioalkylene; wherein said aralkyl and heterocylcyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl and nitro; or
R26 and R27 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a heterocycle, wherein said heterocycle is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkylene, alkylheterocyclylalkylene, aryloxyalkylene, alkoxyarylene, alkylaryloxyalkylene, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkylamino and alkoxycarbonylamino; wherein said aryl, heterocyclylalkylene and aryloxyalkylene radicals are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halogen, alkyl and alkoxy; and
R2 is selected from hydrido, halogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aralkyl, alkylheterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, alkylamino, alkenylamino, alkynylamino, arylamino, heterocyclylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, aralkylamino, aminoalkyl, aminoaryl, aminoalkylamino, arylaminoalkylene, alkylaminoalkylene, arylaminoarylene, alkylaminoarylene, alkylaminoalkylamino, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, alkoxy, heterocyclyloxy, alkylthio, arylthio, heterocyclylthio, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, carboxycycloalkyl, carboxycycloalkenyl, carboxyalkylamino, alkoxycarbonyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclyl, alkoxycarbonylheterocyclylcarbonyl, alkoxyalkylamino, alkoxycarbonylaminoalkylamino, and heterocyclylsulfonyl; wherein the aryl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, keto, amino, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, epoxyalkyl, amino(hydroxyalkyl) carboxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, haloalkyl, alkylamino, alkynylamino, alkylaminoalkylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, and aralkylsulfonyl; or
R2 has the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein:
j is an integer from 0 to 8; and
m is 0 or 1; and
R30 and R31 are independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, aminocarbonylalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, and alkylcarbonyloxyalkyl; and
R32 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, alkoxyalkylene, aryloxyalkylene, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, arylaminoalkyl, alkylcarbonylalkylene, arylcarbonylalkylene, and heterocyclylcarbonylaminoalkylene;
R33 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, xe2x80x94C(O)R35, xe2x80x94C(O)OR35, xe2x80x94SO2R36, xe2x80x94C(O)NR37R38, and xe2x80x94SO2NR39R40, wherein R35, R36, R37, R38, R39 and R40 are independently selected from hydrocarbon, heterosubstituted hydrocarbon and heterocyclyl; and
R34 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, and arylaminocarbonyl; or
R2 is xe2x80x94CR41R42 wherein R41 is aryl, and R42 is hydroxy; and
R3 is selected from pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl, purinyl, 
wherein R43 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aminoalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkenoxyalkyl, and aryloxyalkyl; and
wherein the R3 pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl and purinyl groups are optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, alkyl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, arylheterocyclyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylthio, arylthio, alkylsulfinyl, arylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, aralkoxy, heterocyclylalkoxy, amino, alkylamino, alkenylamino, alkynylamino, cycloalkylamino, cycloalkenylamino, arylamino, heterocyclylamino, aminocarbonyl, cyano, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkoxyaralkylamino, aminosulfinyl, aminosulfonyl, alkylaminoalkylamino, hydroxyalkylamino, aralkylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, aralkylheterocyclylamino, nitro, alkylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonylamino, halosulfonyl, aminoalkyl, haloalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, hydrazinyl, alkylhydrazinyl, arylhydrazinyl, or xe2x80x94NR44R45 wherein R44 is alkylcarbonyl or amino, and R45 is alkyl or aralkyl; and
R4 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl, and heterocyclyl, wherein R4 is optionally substituted with one or more radicals independently selected from halo, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, alkylthio, arylthio, alkylthioalkylene, arylthioalkylene, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfinylalkylene, arylsulfinylalkylene, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkylene, arylsulfonylalkylene, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, haloalkyl, amino, cyano, nitro, alkylamino, arylamino, alkylaminoalkylene, arylaminoalkylene, aminoalkylamino, and hydroxy;
provided R3 is not 2-pyridinyl when R4 is a phenyl ring containing a 2-hydroxy substituent and when R1 is hydrido; further provided R2 is selected from aryl, heterocyclyl, unsubstituted cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl when R4 is hydrido; and further provided R4 is not methylsulfonylphenyl; or
a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt or tautomer thereof.
The present invention also is directed to the use of the compounds of Formula I and/or IA in the preparation of medicaments useful in the treatment and/or prophylaxis of p38 kinase mediated conditions and disorders.
Also included in the family of compounds of Formulae I and/or IA are the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts and prodrugs thereof. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically-acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d embraces salts commonly used to form alkali metal salts and to form addition salts of free acids or free bases. The nature of the salt is not critical, provided that it is pharmaceutically-acceptable. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable acid addition salts of compounds of Formulae I and/or IA may be prepared from an inorganic acid or from an organic acid. Examples of such inorganic acids are hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, nitric, carbonic, sulfuric and phosphoric acid. Appropriate organic acids may be selected from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, araliphatic, heterocyclyl, carboxylic and sulfonic classes of organic acids, example of which are formic, acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, gluconic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, glucuronic, maleic, fumaric, pyruvic, aspartic, glutamic, benzoic, anthranilic, mesylic, stearic, salicylic, p-hydroxybenzoic, phenylacetic, mandelic, embonic(pamoic), methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, benzenesulfonic, pantothenic, toluenesulfonic, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic, sulfanilic, cyclohexylaminosulfonic, algenic, xcex2-hydroxybutyric, galactaric and galacturonic acid. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable base addition salts of compounds of Formula I and/or IA include metallic salts and organic salts. More preferred metallic salts include, but are not limited to appropriate alkali metal (group Ia) salts, alkaline earth metal (group IIa) salts and other physiological acceptable metals. Such salts can be made from aluminum, calcium, lithium, magnesium, potassium, sodium and zinc. Preferred organic salts can be made from tertiary amines and quaternary ammonium salts, including in part, tromethamine, diethylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, chloroprocaine, choline, diethanolamine, ethylenediamine, meglumine (N-methylglucamine) and procaine. All of these salts may be prepared by conventional means from the corresponding compound of Formulae I and/or IA by reacting, for example, the appropriate acid or base with the compound of Formulae I and/or IA.
The present invention additionally comprises a class of compounds defined by Formula XX: 
wherein R3 and R4 are as defined for the compounds of Formulae I and/or IA. Also included in the family of compounds of Formula XX are the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts and prodrugs thereof.
The compounds of Formula XX are useful as intermediates in the preparation of the compounds of Formulae I and/or IA. In addition, the compounds of Formula XX themselves have been found to show usefulness as p38 kinase inhibitors. These compounds are useful for the prophylaxis and treatment of the same p38 kinase mediated disorders and conditions as the compounds of formulae I and/or IA. Accordingly, the present invention provides a method of treating a cytokine-mediated disease which comprises administering an effective cytokine-interfering amount of a compound of Formula XX or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug thereof.
The present invention further comprises a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of a TNF mediated disorder, a p38 kinase mediated disorder, inflammation, and/or arthritis, comprising a therapeutically-effective amount of a compound of Formula XX, or a therapeutically-acceptable salt or prodrug thereof, in association with at least one pharmaceutically-acceptable carrier, adjuvant or diluent.
The compounds of the invention can be prepared according to the following procedures of Schemes I-XXIX wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and Ar1 are as previously defined for the compounds of Formula I, IX, X and XI except where expressly noted. 
Scheme I shows the synthesis of pyrazole 5 by two routes. Condensation of the pyridylmethyl ketone 1 with aldehyde 2 in the presence of a base, such as piperdine, in a solvent, such as toluene or benzene, either in the absence or the presence of acetic acid at reflux, provides the xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated ketone 3. In route 1, ketone 3 is first converted to epoxide 4, such as by treatment with hydrogen peroxide solution at room temperature, in the presence of base such as sodium hydroxide. Treatment of epoxide 4 with hydrazine in ethanol or other suitable solvent at a temperature ranging up to reflux, yields pyrazole 5. In route 2, ketone 3 is condensed directly with tosyl hydrazide in the presence of an acid such as acetic acid, at reflux, to provide pyrazole 5. Alternatively, the intermediate tosyl hydrazone 6 may be isolated, conversion of it to pyrazole 5 is effected by treatment with a base, such as potassium hydroxide, in a suitable solvent, such as ethylene glycol, at a temperature ranging from 25xc2x0 C. up to 150xc2x0 C. 
Scheme II shows the synthesis of pyrazole 12 of the present invention. The treatment of pyridine derivative 7 with ester 8 in the presence of a base, such as sodium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide, in a suitable solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran, gives ketone 9. Treatment of ketone 9 or a hydrohalide salt of ketone 9 with a halogenating agent, such as bromine, N-bromosuccinimide or N-chlorosuccinimide, in suitable solvents, such as acetic acid, methylene chloride, methanol, or combinations thereof, forms the a-halogenated ketone 10 (wherein X is halo). Examples of suitable hydrohalide salts include the hydrochloride and hydrobromide salts. Reaction of haloketone 10 with thiosemicarbazide 11 (where R6 and R7 can be hydrido, lower alkyl, phenyl, heterocyclyl and the like or where R6 and R7 form a heterocyclyl ring optionally containing an additional heteroatom) provides pyrazole 12. Examples of suitable solvents for this reaction are ethanol and dimethylformamide. The reaction may be carried out in the presence or absence of base or acid at temperatures ranging from room temperature to 100xc2x0 C.
Thiosemicarbazides which are not commercially available may be conveniently prepared by one skilled in the art by first reacting an appropriate amine with carbon disulfide in the presence of a base, followed by treatment with an alkylating agent such as methyl iodide. Treatment of the resultant alkyl dithiocarbamate with hydrazine results in the desired thiosemicarbazide. This chemistry is further described in E. Lieber and R. C. Orlowski, J. Org. Chem., Vol. 22, p. 88 (1957). An alternative approach is to add hydrazine to appropriately substituted thiocyanates as described by Y. Nomoto et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull., Vol. 39, p. 86 (1991). The Lieber and Nomoto publications are incorporated herein by reference.
Where Compound 12 contains a second derivatizable nitrogen atom, a wide range of substituents may be placed on that atom by methods known to those skilled in the art. For example, in cases where R6 and R7 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached comprise a piperazine ring, the distal nitrogen of that ring may be, for example, (i) methylated by reaction with formic acid and formaldehyde; (ii) propargylated by reaction with propargyl bromide in a suitable solvent such as dimethylformamide in the presence of a suitable base such as potassium carbonate; (iii) acylated or sulfonylated by reaction with a suitable acyl or sulfonyl derivative in pyridine; or (iv) cyclopropanated by reaction with [1(1-ethoxycyclopropyl)oxy]trimethylsilane using sodium cyanoborohydride in the presence of acetic acid.
Additionally, one of the nitrogen atoms of the pyrazole ring optionally may be alkylated by reaction with an alkyl halide, such as propargyl bromide, in the presence of a strong base such as sodium hydride. 
Scheme III shows the synthesis of pyrazole 19 in more general form by three routes. In Route 1, ketone 13 is condensed with hydrazine 14 to give the substituted hydrazide 16, which is then reacted with acyl halide or anhydride 17 at low temperature to provide acyl hydrazone 18. Upon heating at a temperature up to 200xc2x0 C., acyl hydrazone 18 is converted to pyrazole 19. In Route 2, acyl hydrazone 18 is formed directly by reaction of ketone 13 with acyl hydrazide 15, formed by reaction of hydrazine with a carboxylic acid ester, at room temperature. Heating acyl hydrazone 18 as above then provides pyrazole 19. In Route 3, ketone 13 is treated with acyl hydrazide 15 at a suitable temperature, ranging from room temperature to about 200xc2x0 C., to give pyrazole 19 directly. Alternatively, this condensation may be carried out in an acidic solvent, such as acetic acid, or in a solvent containing acetic acid. 
Synthetic Scheme IV describes the preparation of pyrazole 19. 
Scheme V shows the two step synthesis of the 3-substituted 4-pyridyl-5-arylpyrazoles 33 of the present invention by cyclization of hydrazone dianions with carboxylates. In step 1, the reaction of substituted pyridylmethyl ketones 31 (prepared, for example, as later described in Scheme IX) with hydrazines in the presence of solvents such as ethanol gives ketohydrazones 32. Examples of suitable hydrazines include, but are not limited to, phenylhydrazine and p-methoxyphenylhydrazine. In step 2, the hydrazones 32 are treated with two equivalents of a base such as sodium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide in a suitable solvent such as tetrahydrofuran to generate dianions. This reaction may be carried out at temperatures of about 0xc2x0 C. or lower. In the same step, the dianions then are condensed with esters such as methyl isonicotinate, methyl cyclopropanecarboxylate, to give the desired pyrazoles 33. It may be necessary to treat the product from this step with a dehydrating agent, such as a mineral acid, to produce the target pyrazole in some instances. 
Scheme VI shows an alternative method for synthesizing pyrazoles which are unsubstituted at the 5 position of the ring. In accordance with this method, a heteroarylmethyl ketone 34 is synthesized by first treating a heteroarylmethane with a strong base such as lithium hexamethyldisilazide or lithium diusopropylamide. Examples of suitable heteroarylmethanes are 4-methylpyridine, 4-methylpyrimidine, 2,4-dimethylpyridine, 2-chloro-4-methylpyrimidine, 2-chloro-4-methylpyridine and 2-fluoro-4-methylpyridine. The resulting heteroarylmethyl lithium species is then reacted with a substituted benzoate ester to produce ketone 34. Examples of suitable benzoate esters are methyl and ethyl p-fluorobenzoate and ethyl and methyl p-chlorobenzoate. Ketone 34 is converted to the aminomethylene derivative 35 by reaction with an aminomethylenating agent such as dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal or tert-butoxybis(dimethylamino)methane. Ketone 35 is converted to pyrazole 36 by treatment with hydrazine.
A modification of this synthetic route serves to regioselectively synthesize pyrazole 38 which contains a substituted nitrogen at position 1 of the ring. Ketone 34 is first converted to hydrazone 37 by reaction with the appropriate substituted hydrazine. Examples of suitable hydrazines are N-methylhydrazine and N-(2-hydroxyethyl)hydrazine. Reaction of hydrazone 37 with an aminomethylenating agent produces pyrazole 38. Examples of suitable aminomethylenating agents include dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal and tert-butoxybis(dimethylamino)methane.
In cases where the R3 substituent of pyrazoles 36 and 38 bears a leaving group such as a displaceable halogen, subsequent treatment with an amine produces an amino-substituted heteroaromatic derivative. Examples of such amines include benzylamine, cyclopropylamine and ammonia. The leaving group may also be replaced with other nucleophiles such as mercaptides and alkoxides. Examples of substitutable R3 groups include, but are not limited to, 2-chloropyridinyl and 2-bromopyridinyl groups. 
Scheme VII describes the preparation of derivatives from pyrazole 5 (prepared in accordance with Scheme I) when R2xe2x95x90CH3. Oxidation of pyrazole 5 gives carboxylic acid 39, which is then reduced to hydroxymethyl compound 40, or coupled with amine NR10R11 (wherein R10 and R11 are independently selected, for example, from hydrogen, alkyl and aryl, or together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 4-8 membered ring that may contain one or more additional heteroatoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur) to form amide 41 followed by reduction to generate amine derivative 42. 
Scheme VIII illustrates the synthesis of pyrazoles 44 and 45 from pyrazole 43. The alkylation of the ring nitrogen atoms of pyrazole 43 can be accomplished using conventional techniques. Treatment of pyrazole 43 with an appropriate base (for example, sodium hydride) followed by treatment with an alkyl halide (for example, CH3I) yields a mixture of isomers 44 and 45. 
Scheme IX illustrates the synthesis of 3-aryl-4-pyridyl-pyrazoles of the present invention. Benzoate 46 is reacted with pyridine 47 in the presence of a strong base, such as an alkali metal hexamethyldisilazide (preferably sodium hexamethyldisilazide or lithium hexamethyldisilazide), in a suitable solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran, to give desoxybenzoin 48. Desoxybenzoin 48 is then converted to ketone 49 by treatment with an excess of dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal. Ketone 49 is then reacted with hydrazine hydrate in a suitable solvent such as ethanol to yield pyrazole 50. In Scheme IX, R12 represents one or more radicals independently selected from the optional substituents previously defined for R4. Preferably, R12 is hydrogen, alkyl, halo, trifluoromethyl, methoxy or cyano, or represents methylenedioxy.
The 3-aryl-4-pyrimidinyl-pyrazoles of the present invention can be synthesized in the manner of Scheme IX by replacing pyridine 47 with the corresponding pyrimidine. In a similar manner, Schemes X through XVII can be employed to synthesize 3-aryl-4-pyrimidinyl-pyrimidines corresponding to the 3-aryl-4-pyrimidinyl-pyrazoles shown in those schemes. 
Scheme X illustrates one variation of Scheme IX that can be used to synthesize 3-aryl-4-pyridyl-pyrazoles that are further substituted on the nitrogen atom at position 1 of the pyrazole ring. If desoxybenzoin 48 (prepared in accordance with Scheme IX) instead is first converted to hydrazone 51 by treatment with hydrazine and hydrazone 51 is then treated with dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal, then the resulting product is pyrazole 52.
Schemes XI through XVIII illustrate further modifications that can be made to Scheme IX to synthesize other 3-aryl-4-pyridyl-pyrazoles having alternative substituents. 
In Scheme XII, X is chloro, fluoro or bromo; R13 is, for example, hydrogen, alkyl, phenyl, aralkyl, heteroarylalkyl, amino or alkylamino; and R20, is, for example, hydrogen or alkyl. 
In Scheme XV, n is 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5; and R14 and R15 are independently selected from, for example, hydrogen, alkyl or aryl, or together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 4-7 membered ring that may contain one or more additional heteroatoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur. 
In Scheme XVI, R16 is selected, for example, from hydrogen, alkyl and phenyl. 
In Scheme XVII, R17 is selected, for example, from alkyl, phenylalkyl and heterocyclylalkyl. 
Compounds wherein the 2-position of the pyridine ring is substituted by a carboxyl group or a carboxyl derivative may be synthesized according to the procedures outline in Scheme XVIII. The starting pyridyl pyrazole 67 is converted to the 2-cyano derivative 68 by first conversion to its pyridine N-oxide by reaction with an oxidizing agent such as m-chloroperoxybenzoic acid. Treatment of the pyridine N-oxide with trimethylsilyl cyanide followed by dimethylcarbamoyl chloride produces the 2-cyano compound 68. Compound 68 is converted to its carboxamide 69 by reaction with hydrogen peroxide in the presence of a suitable base. Examples of suitable bases include potassium carbonate and potassium bicarbonate. Carboxamide 69 is converted to its methyl ester 70 by reaction with dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal in methanol. The ester 70 is converted to its carboxylic acid 71 by saponification. Typical saponification conditions include reaction with a base such as sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide in a suitable solvent such as ethanol or ethanol and water or methanol and water or the like. Ester 70 is also convertible to substituted amide 72 by treatment with a desired amine, such as methylamine at a suitable temperature. Temperatures may range from room temperature to 180xc2x0 C. In Scheme XVIII, R18 and R19 are independently selected, for example, from hydrogen, alkyl and aryl, or together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a 4-8 membered ring that may contain one or more additional heteroatoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur. 
The synthesis of compound 77, wherein the amino group is extended two methylene units from the pyrazole ring is illustrated in Scheme XIX above. Reaction of pyrazole 73 with a protecting reagent such as 2-(trimethylsilyl)ethoxymethyl chloride (SEM-Cl) in the presence of a base such as sodium hydride yields protected pyrazole 74. This reaction results in a mixture of regioisomers wherein the 2-(trimethylsilyl)-ethoxymethyl (SEM) group may be attached to either of the nitrogen atoms of the pyrazole ring. Alternatively, protecting reagents such as 2-methoxyethoxymethyl chloride (MEMCl) also may be used.
Reaction of compound 74 with a suitable derivative of dimethyl formamide, followed by exposure to water, leads to aldehyde 75. Examples of suitable derivatives of dimethylformamide include tert.-butoxybis(dimethylamino)methane and dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal. One skilled in the art will understand that this leads to the formation of a reactive vinyl amine as an intermediate. The reaction may be carried out in the reagent itself or in the presence of dimethylformamide as solvent. Suitable reaction temperatures range from about 50xc2x0 C. to about 153xc2x0 C. The contacting of the intermediate vinyl amine with water may be carried out in solution in a suitable solvent such as methanol, ethanol, acetone, or dioxane. Alternatively, a solution of the vinyl amine in a suitable solvent may be contacted with hydrated silica gel.
Aldehyde 75 may be reductively aminated to amine 76 by reaction with the desired amine in the presence of a reducing agent. Typical reducing agents include sodium cyanoborohydride, sodium borohydride or hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst, such as a palladium/carbon catalyst or a Raney nickel catalyst, either at atmospheric pressure or in a pressurized system. An acid catalyst such as acetic acid or dilute hydrochloric acid may also be employed. The reaction may be run at ambient temperature or may be heated.
Pyrazole 77 is obtained by removal of the pyrazole nitrogen protecting group. The deprotection reaction employed will depend upon the specific protecting group removed. A 2-(trimethylsilyl)ethoxymethyl group can be removed, for example, by reaction of amine 76 with tetrabutylammonium fluoride while a 2-methoxyethoxymethyl group can be removed, for example, by acid hydrolysis. 
Scheme XX shows the syntheses of pyrazole 82 and its derivatives 83 and 85. A substituted 4-picoline 78 is condensed with ethyl ester derivative 79 in the presence of a base such as lithium diisopropylamide to give ketone derivative 80. An example of a suitable picoline is 4-picoline. Suitable ethyl ester derivatives include ethyl 4-piperidinylacetate (Compound 79, n=1). Ester 79 may be synthesized, for example, by hydrogenation of ethyl 4-pyridylacetate and protection of the resulting piperidine nitrogen as the tert.-butoxycarbonyl (Boc) derivative by reaction with tert.-butoxycarbonyl chloride. The hydrogenation may be carried out, for example, at pressures from atmospheric to 100 psi. Suitable catalysts include 5% platinum on carbon. The presence of an acid such as hydrochloric acid may also improve reaction performance.
Treatment of 80 with a substituted benzaldehyde provides unsaturated ketone 81. Pyrazole 82 may be synthesized by treatment of 81 with p-toluenesulfonylhydrazide in the presence of acetic acid. During this reaction, the protecting tert.-butoxycarbonyl group is removed. Derivatization of pyrazole 82 by appropriate methods as described in Scheme II for analogous piperazine derivatives gives various pyrazole derivatives 83.
Alternatively, unsaturated ketone 81 can be converted to pyrazole 84 by first reaction with hydrogen peroxide in the presence of sodium or postassium hydroxide, followed by reaction with hydrazine. Using trifluoroacetic acid, the tert.-butoxycarbonyl group may be removed from pyrazole 84 to give pyrazole 82.
Alternatively, the tert.-butoxycarbonyl group of 84 may be reduced with a reagent such as lithium aluminum hydride to provide the methyl derivative 85. 
Scheme XXI shows the synthesis of pyrazoles 92. Treatment of compound 86 with ester 87 in the presence of a base, such as sodium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide, in a suitable solvent such as tetrahydrofuran, gives ketone 88. Substituent R3 is typically heteroaryl, preferably pyridinyl or pyrimidinyl, and more preferably 4-pyridinyl. Substituent R4 is typically aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, alkyl or aralkyl, and is preferably a substituted phenyl. R103 can be, for example, lower alkyl.
Treatment of ketone 88 with carbon disulfide, dibromomethane, and a base such as potassium carbonate in a suitable solvent such as acetone gives dithietane 89. Other suitable bases include, but are not limited to, carbonates such as sodium carbonate, tertiary amines such as triethylamine or diazabicycloundecane (DBU), and alkoxides such as potassium tert-butoxide. Other suitable solvents include, but are not limited to, low molecular weight ketones, methyl ethyl ketone, tetrahydrofuran, glyme, acetonitrile, dimethylformamide, dimethylsulfoxide, dichloromethane, benzene, substituted benzenes and toluene.
Dithietane 89 may be reacted with an appropriate amine, with or without heating, in an acceptable solvent such as toluene or acetonitrile to make thioamide 90. Thioamide 90 is treated with hydrazine or a substituted hydrazine in an appropriate solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or an alcohol, with or without heating, to produce pyrazole 92 and/or its tautomer.
Alternatively, thioamide 90 can be reacted with an alkyl halide or a sulphonic acid ester to yield substituted thioamide 91. Substituted thioamide 91 is treated with hydrazine or a substituted hydrazine in an appropriate solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or an alcohol, with or without heating, to produce pyrazole 92 or its tautomer.
R104 and R105 can be independent radicals or can form a hererocyclyl ring that is optionally substituted and/or contains an additional heteroatom. 
Scheme XXII shows the synthesis of substituted 5-amino pyrazoles 98 and 99. Desoxybenzoin 93 (prepared, for example, as illustrated in Scheme IX, supra, or Example C-1, infra) is reacted with an aminomethylenating agent, such as N,N-dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal, to form aminomethylene ketone 94. Aminomethylene ketone 94 is converted to isoxazole 95 by treatment with a hydroxylamine in a suitable solvent such as ethanol. Isoxazole 95 is treated with a base, such as dilute aqueous sodium hydroxide, to form cyanoketone 96. Cyanoketone 96 is then reacted with a chlorinating agent, such as phosphorous trichloride, to form a vinyl chloride which is then treated with hydrazine hydrate (or a substituted hydrazine hydrate) to form amino pyrazole 97. Amino pyrazole 97 can be reacted further with a variety of alkyl halides, such as methyl bromoacetate, bromoacetonitrile, and chloroethylamine, to form the appropriate mono- or disubstituted, cyclic or acyclic amino pyrazole 98. Typical R106 and R107 substituents include, for example, hydrogen and alkyl. In addition, amino pyrazole 97 can be reacted further with a variety of acylating agents, such as benzyliminodiacetic acid and N,N-dimethylglycine, to give the corresponding mono- or disubstituted, cyclic or acyclic amide or imide 99. Typical R108 and R109 substituents include, for example, hydrogen, alkyl and acyl. 
Scheme XXIII shows the synthesis of sulfoxide/sulfone 103. Ketone 100, wherein X is preferably halo such as fluoro or chloro, in a solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran, is treated with a suitable base, such as sodium hydride or potassium t-butoxide, to yield an enolate intermediate. The enolate intermediate is reacted with carbon disulfide and then alkylated with an appropriate alkylating agent, such as methyl iodide, benzyl bromide, or trimethylsilylchloride, to form dithioketene acetal 101. Dithioketene acetal 101 can be cyclized to pyrazole 102 using hydrazine, or its hydrate (or a substituted hydrazine or its hydrate), in a suitable solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran or ethanol. Pyrazole 102 is then treated with an oxidizing agent, such as potassium peroxymonosulfate, ammonium persulfate, or 3-chloroperoxybenzoic acid, to generate sulfoxide 103 (n=1) and/or sulfone 103 (n=2). 
Scheme XXIV shows the synthesis of pyrazole 106. Dithioketene acetal 104 in a suitable solvent, such as toluene, is combined with a secondary amine, wherein Z is preferably S or xe2x80x94NCH3, and heated to about 80-110xc2x0 C. After the solution has been heated for several hours, any insoluble bis substituted material may be removed by filtration. Mono substituted product 105 is then reacted with hydrazine, or its hydrate (or a substituted hydrazine or its hydrate), in a solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran or ethanol, at ambient up to reflux temperatures, to form pyrazole 106. 
Scheme XXV shows the synthesis of pyrazole 109. Dithietane 107 is added to a solution of a sodium or potassium alkoxide in tetrahydrofuran. The alkoxide may be generated by treating an alcohol, in tetrahydrofuran, with a suitable base, such as sodium hydride, sodium hexamethyldisilazide, or potassium hexamethyldisilazide. The reaction mixture is stirred from 4 to 72 hours at room temperature. The resulting thionoester 108 is reacted with hydrazine, or its hydrate (or a substituted hydrazine or its hydrate), in ethanol, methanol, or tetrahydrofuran at room temperature for about 2-18 hours to generate pyrazole 109. 
Scheme XXVI shows the synthesis of pyrazole 112. To dithietane 107 in a suitable solvent, such as toluene, is added an amine, such as thiomorpholine and heated to about 80-110xc2x0 C., to form thioamide 110. Thioamide 110 may be isolated or used directly in the next reaction step. To thioamide 110 in tetrahydrofuran is added a suitable base, such as potassium t-butoxide, and the resulting thiol anion alkylated with iodomethane to form alkylated thioamide 111. Alkylated thioamide 111 can be cyclized with hydrazine (or substituted hydrazine), in a solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran or ethanol, to generate pyrazole 112. 
Scheme XXVII shows the synthesis of pyrazole 114. Dithietane 107 in a suitable solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran or ethanol, is reacted with hydrazine, or its hydrate (or a substituted hydrazine or its hydrate), at room temperature up to the reflux temperature of the solvent to generate thiopyrazole 113. The thiol group of thiopyrazole 113 may be alkylated with a variety of alkylating agents, such as alkyl halides or Michael acceptors, including, but not limited to, methyl chloroacetate, ethyl acrylate, and benzyl bromide, in the presence of a suitable base such as potassium carbonate, sodium ethoxide or triethylamine, in a solvent such as dimethylformamide or ethanol to generate pyrazole 114. 
Scheme XXVIII shows the synthesis of pyrazole 117. Pyrazoles containing acid labile amine protecting groups, such as pyrazole 115, may be treated with a suitable acid catalyst, such as trifluoroacetic acid in dichloromethane or HCl in ethanol or dioxane to yield amine 116. Amine 116 can then be acylated or alkylated by methods known to one of ordinary skill in the art, such as reacting amine 116 with a reagent such as acetyl chloride or methyl iodide in the presence of a suitable base, such as potassium carbonate or triethylamine. In addition, N-methylation can be performed directly, using formaldehyde and formic acid in ethanol/water at reflux to give pyrazole 117 wherein R114 is methyl. 
Scheme XXIX shows the synthesis of pyrazole 120. Pyrazoles containing base labile esters, such as pyrazole 118, may be treated with a suitable base, such as, sodium hydroxide to generate free acid 119. Acid 119 can then be aminated by methods known to one of ordinary skill in the art, such as treating acid 119 with a suitable coupling reagent, such as 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)3-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride or O-benzotriazole-1-yl-N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyluronium tetrafluoroborate, with or without catalysts, such as 1-hydroxybenzotriazole or N-hydroxysuccinimide, and an appropriate amine. In addition, amidation can be performed directly, by treating the methyl ester with an appropriate amine, for example N-methylpiperazine, in a suitable solvent such as dimethylformamide or methanol, at a temperature from room temperature up to reflux to generate pyrazole 120.
The following examples contain detailed descriptions of the methods of preparation of compounds of Formulas I, IA, XI, X, XI, and XX. These detailed descriptions fall within the scope, and serve to exemplify, the above described General Synthetic Procedures which form part of the invention. These detailed descriptions are presented for illustrative purposes only and are not intended as a restriction on the scope of the invention. All parts are by weight and temperatures are in Degrees centigrade unless otherwise indicated. All compounds showed NMR spectra consistent with their assigned structures. In some cases, the assigned structures were confirmed by nuclear Overhauser effect (NOE) experiments.
The following abbreviations are used:
HClxe2x80x94hydrochloric acid
MgSO4xe2x80x94magnesium sulfate
Na2SO4xe2x80x94sodium sulfate
NaIO4xe2x80x94sodium periodate
NaHSO3xe2x80x94sodium bisulfite
NaOHxe2x80x94sodium hydroxide
KOHxe2x80x94potassium hydroxide
P2O5xe2x80x94phosphorus pentoxide
Mexe2x80x94methyl
Etxe2x80x94ethyl
MeOHxe2x80x94methanol
EtOHxe2x80x94ethanol
HOAc (or AcOH)xe2x80x94acetic acid
EtOAcxe2x80x94ethyl acetate
H2Oxe2x80x94water
H2O2xe2x80x94hydrogen peroxide
CH2Cl2xe2x80x94methylene chloride
K2CO3xe2x80x94potassium carbonate
KMnO4xe2x80x94potassium permanganate
NaHMDSxe2x80x94sodium hexamethyldisilazide
DMFxe2x80x94dimethylformamide
EDCxe2x80x941-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)3-ethylcarbodiimide
hydrochloride
HOBTxe2x80x941-hydroxybenzotriazole
mCPBAxe2x80x943-chloroperoxybenzoic acid
Tsxe2x80x94tosyl
TMSCNxe2x80x94trimethylsilyl cyanide
Me2NCOClxe2x80x94N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl chloride
SEM-Clxe2x80x942-(trimethylsilyl)ethoxymethyl chloride
hxe2x80x94hour
hrxe2x80x94hour
minxe2x80x94minutes
THFxe2x80x94tetrahydrofuran
TLCxe2x80x94thin layer chromatography
DSCxe2x80x94differential scanning calorimetry
b.p.xe2x80x94boiling point
m.p.xe2x80x94melting point
eqxe2x80x94equivalent
RTxe2x80x94room temperature
DMF DMAxe2x80x94dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal
TBAFxe2x80x94tetrabutylammonium fluoride
Bocxe2x80x94tert.-butoxycarbonyl
DBUxe2x80x94diazabicycloundecane
DMF(OMe)2xe2x80x94N,N-dimethylformamide dimethyl acetal
Et3Nxe2x80x94triethylamine
TMSClxe2x80x94trimethylsilylchloride
TFAxe2x80x94trifluoroacetic acid
TBTUxe2x80x94O-benzotriazole-1-yl-N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyluronium tetrafluoroborate
psixe2x80x94pounds per square inch
ESHRMSxe2x80x94electron spray high resolution mass spectroscopy